Sleep With The Devil (Remake)
by Pororo Kim
Summary: [END Chapter] Semuanya berawal dari niatannya untuk membalas dendam.. membalas atas apa yang telah dilakukan sosok Iblis seperti Kim Jongin kepada keluarganya.. tapi siapa yang tahu jika pada akhirnya semua akan berbalik.? Dari kebencian berubah menjadi cinta.. itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini, atau lebih tepatnya nanti. /KaiSoo/GS/typos/ Santhy Agatha/DL.?DR.!
1. Chapter 1

**Sleep With the Devil**

**Copyright © November 2012 by Santhy Agatha**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Ratting : M**

**Deslaimer :**

**The story is belong to Santhy Agatha, I just remake this with cast my favorit OTP. I hope you can enjoy this.**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC**

**.**

**.**

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Kyungsoo mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup. Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batastoleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu – menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Kyungsoo mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Kyungsoo seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Kyungsoo tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya masih panjang dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan matanya lagi, Aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan, desahnya. Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian

Kyungsoo, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada di sana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar ia mendengus, yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya. Dengan penasaran Kyungsoo menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Kim Jongin. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Kim Jongin, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Kyungsoo pahit. Dulu keluarga Kyungsoo adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi anggur. Kebun mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Baginya keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran Kyungsoo menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan,menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya yang penuh cinta. Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna. Sampai kemudian Kim Jongin datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Kim Jongin tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Kyungsoo dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya, ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Jongin tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Kim Jongin ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Jongin menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entahkenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Jongin dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya. Keluarga Kyungsoo jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Kyungsoo kuat menanggung itu semua, tetapi ibunya tidak. Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnyapun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu – karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

Kyungsoo masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat. Ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia. Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ayah mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya hartamereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali. Ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnyalah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Kim Jongin. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Kyungsoo harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Jongin, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Kyungsoo mendapat informasi, bahwa Jongin sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasihkekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, Golden Club. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini. Semua butuh pengorbanan, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi. Kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli. Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Jongin malam ini. Seorang Kim Jongin tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpurapura membersihkan bar, Kyungsoo menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Jongin, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

**XOXO**

Jongin merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Jongin menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik Klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Jongin. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat. Jongin menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan di sana yang hampir-hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan, gumamnya dalam hati. Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat. Mikail memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk perempuan itu.

**XOXO**

"Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Kyungsoo merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam. "Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu," sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Kyungsoo tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Jongin, akan berakibat fatal.

Kyungsoo mengernyit pada Jongin, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah… apakah.." Kyungsoo berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?" Jongin hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa" Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Jongin, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. Sedikit lagi, gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedikit Lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan. .sedikit lagi….

Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Jongin yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya. Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Jongin, Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa Kyungsoo dalam hati. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Jongin hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Matanya malahan tertuju pada Kyungsoo dan memandangnya tajam. "Duduk." Jongin menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan. Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini? Ketika Kyungsoo termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Jongin. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya. "Siapa namamu?" ,Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya. Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya, "Soora." Jawabnya kaku

Jongin mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Kyungsoo mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah cantik gadis itu dengan cermat,

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini"

"Eh… dia… dia pegawai baru kami, tuan Jongin, maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup. Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Kyungsoo melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Kyungsoo, "Ayo Soora perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan Jongin, tuan Jongin telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih" Perintah itu membuat Kyungsoo menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh,

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan Jongin yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab Kyungsoo ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai. Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Jongin, dan sebentar lagi ia akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berdiri, Jongin meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini di pangkuan Jongin.

"Apa… apaaan….," Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Kyungsoo memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas. Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Jongin tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Kyungsoo, menghisapnya, menikmatinya, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu perempuan, sehingga Kyungsoo yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Kyungsoo merasa muak. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

Plakkk!

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Jongin yang membatu duduk di sofa VIPnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuatnya menjerit,

"Kurang ajar kau ! berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Jongin," teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Jongin.

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengahengah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai perempuan kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin Jongin terdengar di keheningan. Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya. Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Jongin yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Kyungsoo, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Jongin masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Kyungsoo.

"Berapa hargamu?," suara Jongin terdengar tenang dan dingin, Mata Kyungsoo membelalak, harga? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Jongin yang sudah diracuninya di meja. Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika Jongin melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpurapura menjadi perempuan gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Jongin mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Jongin tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Kyungsoo. Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Jongin, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu.

Krystal, primadona di bar ini mendekati Jongin dengan tatapan merayu. Dialah yang biasanya dipilih Jongin untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Mikail berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Jongin tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya,

"Sudahlah jongin," Krystal menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Jongin, "Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani,,,,, aduhhh!"

Krystal mengaduh karena Jongin merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Jongin. Jemari Jongin mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang,

"Menyingkir," gumam Jongin dengan tatapan membunuh pada Krystal, lalu menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Krystal terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Krystal lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah," Jongin memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Kyungsoo,

"Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya"

**XOXO**

Aku harus memiliki perempuan ini.

Jongin memutuskan dalam hati. Aku harus memilikinyasegera.

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan perempuan ini. Tetapi entah kenapa perempuan satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya. Mata Jongin melirik gelas yang diletakkan Kyungsoo di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Kyungsoo terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal. Sebenarnya tadi Jongin memutuskan untuk menertawakan Kyungsoo diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Kyungsoo yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan. Mungkin sudah waktunya perempuan yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

**XOXO**

Kyungsoo tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Jongin atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau? Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak perempuan yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohonmohon untuk dimilikinya, ada perempuan yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah Kyungsoo mendongakkan dagunya menantang Jongin,

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada Anda," gumamnya kasar. Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Jongin.

Tidak disangka-sangka Jongin tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya, "Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat; Kyungsoo tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Jongin yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mencoba memberontak. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi.

Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Kyungsoo. Percuma meminta tolong, karena Kyungsoo yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya. Sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub Jongin yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Kyungsoo yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

**XOXO**

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Kyungsoo diturunkan. Sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Kyungsoo berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi. Kyungsoo meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu.

Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli. Kyungsoo mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Dia menatap Jongin terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Jongin. Jongin membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil"

"Mati saja kau!," sembur Kyungsoo penuh kemarahan.

Jongin terkekeh lagi,"Oke, kau yang minta," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala, Jongin memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya,

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong, aku kembali dari hiatus yang cukup panjang dengan membawa ff remake ini. Cukup mengecewakan memang, aku kembali dengan membawa ff lain dan bukannya menyelesaikan dua ffku yang lain. Ah, tolong maafkan aku.

Chapter 2 ff ini akan segera diposting, tiap hari akan aku posting kalau bisa. Oh ya, buat kak **Wanny** yang dulu sempat request ff, maaf ya.. untuk sekarang aku belum bisa ngabulin. Nunggu Love in the Palace selesai dulu baru aku bisa buat. Dan buat kalian yang menunggu Love in the Palace, harap bersabar ne. Otakku masih stuck, entah kenapa sebulan ini idenya gak mau muncul. Jadi untuk sementara akan di pending dulu. Tapi aku janji, bulan November nanti chapter 9 Love in the Palacenya bakalan update kok.. heheh

Oh ya, adakah yang mau berteman dan kenal denganku..? yang punya BBM bisa invite aku, pinnya 7ED95FD7 | atau yang punya lain juga bisa invite lewat idku shin_dee.

Kurasa cukup, sampai jumpa besok. Aku tunggu invite kalian. Hahah, buat eonniku **aqila k, **Refrainnya gak jadi eon.. jadinya malah ini. Entahlah, Refrain kurang berjiwa untuk Kaisoo sepertinya, dan kurasa novelnya kak Shanty Agatha memang yang terbaik untuk dijadika remake Kaisoo. Hahah, apalagi yang Jonginnya punya sedikit jiwa Psycho..

See you nect time guys,

Love you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleep With the Devil**

**Copyright © November 2012 by Santhy Agatha**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Ratting : M**

**Deslaimer : **

**The story is belong to Santhy Agatha, I just remake this with cast my favorit OTP. I hope you can enjoy this.**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Kyungsoo dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Jongin ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar. Kyungsoo berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhrnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya ?

Lama sekali Kyungsoo menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat. Terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti. Suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Kyungsoo bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit. "Kyungsoo," itu suara Jongin dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung pucat pasi. Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya! "Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanjiuntuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak," Ada seberkas senyum di suara Jongin. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!, "Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah. Kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh"

Rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, rumah Jongin yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Jongin.

"Bagaimana Soo? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang," suara Jongin di luar menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?," gumam Kyungsoo penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Jongin yang terkekeh di luar sana, "Menurutmu kenapa Soo? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara Jongin terdengar dekat, "Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "Sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Kyungsoo belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Di belakang Jongin yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Kyungsoo tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Kyungsoo berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka. Jongin mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk,

"Silahkan _Princess_, biarkan aku membantumu keluar," gumamnya mengejek.

Kyungsoo menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini! Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Jongin dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya.

Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya, "Mari, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di rumahku," setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu Jongin sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Jongin membawa Kyungoo menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih,

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang," gumam Jongin datar.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata, marah pada Jongin, "Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal di mana. Aku mau pulang"

Bibir Jongin masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak. Mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin, "Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku" Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak Kyungsoo, dan detik itu Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya.

Secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Jongin hanya mendarat di pelipisnya. Cengkeraman Jongin di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan, "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satusatunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… Mati," dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Jongin membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Kyungsoo masuk. Lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?," Jongin mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya. Hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Jonghyun, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada Anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian"

Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Jonghyun itu, "Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian.," Jongin menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini"

"ya, saya tahu itu" jawab Jonghyun tenang, "Apakah Anda akan memaksanya…?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa perempuan, kau tentu tahu" Jongin terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang perempuan pun yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit panjang mengena kerah, mata cokelat pucat dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat… Kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Jongin bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela" Tentu saja. Gumam Jonghyun dalam hati. Kata-kata Jongin bagaikan perintah baginya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main. Jonghyun mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif. Dan kalau perempuan itu meminumnya, maka perempuan itu akan menyerah pada Jongin, dan menyenangkan tuannya. Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Jonghyun mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Kyungsoo.

Obat ini akan membuat perempuan tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, perempuan itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan Jonghyun yakin, Kyungsoo akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini. _Malam ini perempuan itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuan_.

Jonghyun tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu jam Kyungsoo dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk perempuan, dan Kyungsoo merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Jongin yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Jongin yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apaapa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar. Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Kyungsoo mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Jongin, dan sekarang dia kena batunya. Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya…..tidak! Kyungsoo menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akanmakan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan Jongin. Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Kyungsoo melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Akhirnya ia menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Kyungsoo tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini. Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya.

Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu tandas sudah, Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini. Mata Kyungsoo berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa. Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat. Lagipula Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar…. Kepanasan… Ada apa ini? Kyungsoo meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, Apakah dia demam? Napas Kyungsoo terengah, semuanya terasa panas….. terasa panas… Kyungsoo sangat butuh….

**.**

**XOXO  
>.<strong>

Jongin membuka pintu kamar tempat Kyungsoo dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, danJongin tidak mengharapkan Kyungsoo masih bangun. Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Jongin menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis.

Gadis keras kepala. Geram Jongin dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Jongin dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Jongin akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo menyerah padanya…

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Jongin menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo terbaring di sana, gelisah. Perempuan itu belum tidur rupanya…. Dan dia tampak… tidak tenang. Ingin tahu, Jongin mendekat, dan menemukan Kyungsoo berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan,

"Tolong…panas….," suara Kyungsoo mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan. Mengernyitkan keningnya, Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Kyungsoo, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Jongin makin dalam, lalu kenapa perempuan ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?," dengan cekatan Jongin mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang, "Sini, aku bantu kau minum." Jongin bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Kyungsoo menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas perempuan itu terengah,

"Panas…. Tolong… panas sekali….," Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa. Jongin meminumkan air itu kepada Kyungsoo, dan dengan rakus Kyungsoo meminum air itu. Tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu…. Jangan-jangan….

Jongin memundurkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Kyungsoo dengan jelas. Wajah gadis itu merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluhkepanasan…. Jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak, "Jonghyun..!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Jonghyun muncul di depan Jongin,

" Ya Tuan.."

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Kyungsoo.?" Jonghyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa"

Wajah Jongin mengeras, "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat wanita dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu"

Jonghyun tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Jongin, "Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat perempuan itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Jonghyun menatap mata Jongin,"Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya"

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu," geram Jongin marah. Sementara Jonghyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah Anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut"

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya"

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, _Doryeonim._" Jongin terdiam. Kata-kata Jonghyun terasa begitu menggoda untuknya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaanyang kuat untuk melihat Kyungsoo kembali. Kyungsoo masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Jongin duduk di ranjang. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit….tubuhku… panas…"

Jongin tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Kyungsoo dari kesakitannya. Dan Kyungsoo membutuhkan Jongin untuk itu.

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir ranum gadis itu, mendapati mata Kyungsoo membelalak kaget. Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?," bisik Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus, "Aku… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Jongin mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. "Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu…"

"Obat…? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Soo, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan"

Kyungsoo butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Jongin, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Jongin . Tetapi Jongin merengkuh Kyungsoo lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga gadis itu,

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada Kyungsoo. Erangan Kyungsoo ketika merasakan jemari Jongin menyentuhnya terdengar begitu menderita, "Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?," Tangan Jongin bergerak ke pusat gairah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak!," Kyungsoo mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Jongin. "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, sayang."suara Jongin terdengar sedikit parau, "Biarkan aku membantumu"

Kyungsoo mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Jongin. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Kyungsoo membutuhkan jemari Jongin itu….

Ia membutuhkan….

"Aku akan menolongmu Soo, tapi kau juga harus menolongku. Aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri. Lihat aku Soo, lihatlah tubuhku" Jongin membuka jubah sutra hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas Kyungsoo tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Jongin begitu keras.

"Gunakan diriku Soo, biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam dirimu dan menyembuhkanmu," Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mirip dengan permintaan yang pernah Jongin gunakan pada perempuan, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Kyungsoo. Jongin melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada gadis mungil itu, dia amat sangat bergairah, dan Kyungsoo tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh Jongin sudah menindih Kyungsoo, dan perempuan itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Kyungsoo yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda,

"Tenang _chagiya_, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Jongin menahan pinggul Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang. Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu, "Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan"

Detik itu juga Jongin mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Hati-hati. Jongin menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Kyungsoo. Hati-hati, perempuan ini masih perawan. Jongin mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan Jongin memasukinya, dan Jongin mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya. Kyungsoo adalah miliknya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** Sebenernya salah gak sih kalau aku remake cerita tanpa merubah isi ceritanya sedikitpun..? apakah itu bisa disebut sebagai pelagiarisme..? jujur aku galau juga karena aku sempet cari remake cerita ini dengan cast Kyumin, dan disitu dibilang kalau remake yang seperti ini itu juga bisa disebut Pelagiat. Huuuh, apa aku harus hapus ff ini aja ya.? Kayaknya aku melanggar aturan deh.**

** Begitulah, aku cuma pengin curhat aja. Untuk yang udah review di chapter kemarin, aku ucapin banyak terimakasih. Mian karena gak bisa ucapin satu-satu.**

**Kamsamanida yorobeum..!**

**See you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleep With the Devil**

**Copyright © November 2012 by Santhy Agatha**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Ratting : M**

**Deslaimer :**

**The story is belong to Santhy Agatha, I just remake this with cast my favorit OTP. Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC**

**.**

**.**

" Ah sakit.!," Kyungsoo menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin.

Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal. Jongin mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan yang dialami Kyungsoo.

Ketika akhirnya jeritan Kyungsoo mereda. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka dan terengah-engah, "Setelah ini…. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku," ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari sang kegelapan. Dan Kyungsoo, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jongin merasakan gerakan pinggul Kyungsoo, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh gadis cantik itu. Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Jongin lebih dan lebih dekat lagi. Jongin menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Kyungsoo menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya perempuan itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya,

"Oh… oh … Astaga…," Kyungsoo memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan. Dan walaupun Jongin bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Kyungsoo dan denyutan gadis mungil yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Detik itu pula, Jongin meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya. Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang feminim….

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Jongin yang jahat. Dengan panik Kyungsoo terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, melorot? Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang…..

"Selamat Pagi" Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kaget. Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnyabergejolak. Jongin ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Jongin. yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang!

Kyungsoo masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Jongin berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki. Dengan panik Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahanmembuat selimut Jongin melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Dengan malu Kyungsoo memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan seringaian jahat Jongin.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Kyungsoo langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara ke dua pahanya. Lelaki ini memperkosanya! Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Kyungsoo tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini. Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari perempuan yang lemah, " AKu sangat membencimu!," desis Kyungsoo menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Jongin. Jongin hanya mampu terkekeh mendengar suara geraman Kyungsoo itu.

"Membenciku?," dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot, " Lihat aku Soo, kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti Kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan…. Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku"

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Jongin yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu. Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Jongin, di dekat kejantanannya…. Apakah dia yang melakukannya? "Ya. Kau yang melakukannya." Ada senyum di suara Jongin, "Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar. Aku cuma berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam"

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Kyungsoo, samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya? Kyungsoo teringat minuman yang di berikan Jonghyun semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan di situ, dengan mata menyala-nyala.

Dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Kyungsoo menantang tatapan Jongin, mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan pemuda tan itu. "Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa perempuan yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Kyungsoo mengena di hati Jongin karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah. Dengan kasar, Jongin menyambar jubah sutra hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Kyungsoo mengernyit. Tetapi Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada lelaki itu. "Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Kim Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu.. atau aku membunuhmu!" Dengan kasar Jongin melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh gadis mungil itu terdorong lagi keranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Jongin melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di antara pahanya menyadarkannya. Noda darah itu tampak mencolok di seprai putih itu, tampak menertawakannya. Sungguh ironis, keperawanannya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri. Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya, hingga dengan kasar Kyungsoo merenggut seprai itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napas Kyungsoo terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi.

Ingatannya melayang kepada appa dan eommanya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya. Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Jongin, dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi lelaki itu. Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangis, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara!

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan iblis itu di tubuhnya. Jongin boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu memilikinya. Kyungsoo wanita bebas, wanita bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan Jongin. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri. Putus asa, Kyungsoo duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini? Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu. Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satusatunya jalan. Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Jongin, dan juga seorang lelaki bertampang dingin bernama Jonghyun, yang selalu ada di sebelah Jongin setiap ada kesempatan. Lelaki bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Pikiran Kyungsoo berputar… memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu… Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Kyungsoo langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Jonghyun muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Kyungsoo langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan,

"Aku minta tolong….," rintihnya sesakit mungkin. Jonghyun mengernyit dan mendekat, "Ada apa nona?'

"Aku… aku mau muntah… tolong aku," Kyungsoo meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin. Dan sepertinya Jonghyun tidak curiga, lelaki itu mendekat, dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Kau mau dibantu ke kamar mandi?"Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

Dengan tangan kuatnya, Jonghyun membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan memapah tubuh Kyungsoo yang lunglai ke kamar mandi. Ketika Jonghyun membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Jonghyun langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar mandi. Di wastafel, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat,

"Handuk… tolong….," gumam Kyungsoo lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi. Masih tanpa curiga, Jonghyun melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilat Kyungsooo melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Jonghyun menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Kyungsoo. Dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat, Kyungsoo yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin, Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Jonghyun dari dalam.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancam Jonghyun, berteriak dari dalam. " Jongin doryeonim pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Jongin doryeonim marah, kau akan menyesalinya"

Teriakan-teriakan Jonghyun makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu. Kata-kata Jonghyun sempat membuat hati Kyungsoo kecut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Jongin memang lelaki kejam, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Jongin, menunjukkan pada lelaki itu kalau dia bukanlah perempuan yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Kyungsoo membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang menjaga di rupanya Jongin beranggapan Kyungsoo terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu. Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Jonghyun masih terdengar ketika Kyungsoo keluar, tetapi ketika ia menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Kyungsoo melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong. Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Kyungsoo melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya, "Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Terlonjak kaget, Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Jongin. Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuh-musuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Jonghyun seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku," Tangan besar Jongin mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo dengan kasar lalu menyeret Kyungsoo yang tidak bersedia.

Kyungsoo meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Jongin tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan besarnya. Hingga Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti daripada tangannya putus. Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Kyungsoo tadi dikurung. Di sana beberapa pengawal Jongin berkumpul, dan Jonghyun berdiri di sana. Rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi Jongin dan dibebaskan dari kamar mandi. Kyungsoo mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala Jonghyun dengan sesuatu sehingga lelaki itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera.

Jongin melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Kyungsoo ke depan dengan kasar, "Kau lihat Jonghyun.? Perempuan kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisabisanya dibodohi seperti ini"

Jonghyun hanya terdiam, menatap Jongin dengan muka datar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Hingga Kyungsoo mengernyit, apakah lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Soo," Jongin melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku,"

Tanpa dinyana, Jongin menghantam Jonghyun dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Jonghyun mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Kyungsoo terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Jongin menghajar Jonghyun, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga lelaki itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

Jongin mundur satu langkah ketika Jonghyun terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Kalu lihat itu Soo? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu. Mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan kubunuh!,"

Dengan kejam Jongin mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Jonghyun.

Kyungsoo berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Jongin yang terayun, mencegah Jongin menghabisi pengawal 'setianya' itu.

" Jangan…. ! Jangan.. ! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang salah ! ", teriaknya panik. Jongin terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Kyungsoo, matanya sedingin es. Lelaki itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah..," Jongin mundur lagi dan Kyungsoo merasa lega luar biasa karena lelaki itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Jonghyun yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini," teriak Kyungsoo marah, frustrasi karena Jongin menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sinitanpa seizinku"

"Atas dasar apa?," Kyungsoo berteriak marah, "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi lelaki jahat sepertimu. Aku cuma mau keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini….Aku cuma mau keluarr!

"Kau mau keluar hah?," Jongin mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Kyungsoo merasa lengannya memar, "Ayo, aku akan membawamu keluar!"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Jongin. Sepertinya kemarahan Jongin adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon. Dengan kasar Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Kyungsoo mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya.

Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Dia tidak bisa berenang, apakah Jongin akan mendorongnya ke bawah?

Jongin benar-benar mendesak tubuh Kyungsoo sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Jongin di belakangnya,

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah, kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Jongin sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan, "Kau perempuan tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang…. Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau"

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan iblis seperti kau." Kyungsoo berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa. "Perempuan tidak tahu terima kasih," Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo lagi sampai ke ujung, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Kyungsoo memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Jongin,

"Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskanku" Lalu tubuh Kyungsoo terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang yang dalam itu.

Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, Ayah….

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Kyungsoo terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam. Kyungsoo tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu.

Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

Oh Tuhan… aku akan mati….

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Ketika Kyungsoo sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan. Tubuh lemas Kyungsoo dibaringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar.

Kyungsoo memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri Siapakah penolongnya? Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati?

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Kyungsoo. Matanya mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya,

"Panggil Dokter segera..!"

Itu suara Jongin. Apakah Jongin yang menyelamatkannya? Lagipula… kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di lantai. Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh.

Jonghyun berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan Jongin masih menimbulkan memar-memar di sana sini, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diobati, "Bagaimana dia?," tanya Jongin dingin.

" Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan cairan…Anda sendiri, apakah anda baik-baik saja..? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan perempuan itu…"

Jongin melirik pada Jonghyun dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah, "Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda menyelamatkannya?"

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jonghyun dengan mata menyala-nyala, "Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata cokelat Jongin bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan, "Dan kau…. Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?"

Jonghyun menatap Jongin, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah datar, "Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?," suara Jongin menajam, setajam tatapannya, "Kau adalah pengawalku paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya gadis itu, kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya"

Jonghyun menelan ludahnya, "Saya ingin membebaskannya, saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita."

Jongin melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa, "Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku. Dengarkan ini baik-baik Jonghyun," suara Jongin dalam dan mengancam, "Sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepat aku bisa" Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan, bagaikan

janji Iblis yang memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Ketika Kyungsoo terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafas secara normal," Suara Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kembali pada kesadarannya.

Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Kyungsoo beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Jongin dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata Jongin,

"Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?," nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara Jongin. Kurang ajar, batin Kyungsoo dalam hati. Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya.

Tetapi, apakah benar Jongin yang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya Jongin sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya, aku memang menyelamatkanmu," Jongin bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, "Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin geram, "Apa maksudmu?" Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Kyungsoo bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat," Senyum di bibir Jongin tampak kejam, "Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Kyungsoo menyadari maksud Jongin, sudah terlambat. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan Kyungsoo tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Jongin yang besar dan kuat di atasnya. Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di kepala ranjang,

"Kau…. Kau mau apa ?', Kyungsoo mulai panik ketika Jongin yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Senyum Jongin tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang tidak berdaya. Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat. Sejenak Kyungsoo terpana melihat kulit berwarna tan yang berkilauan itu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting. Dengan panik Kyungsoo mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi percuma, ikatan Jongin ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas, dan memabukkan…. Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu….," suara Jongin merendah, penuh gairah, "Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Kyungsoo melihat ketika Jongin melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Kyungsoo, hingga napas mereka beradu, Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi,

"Sshhh…. Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau merontaronta terus seperti itu," bibir Jongin merayap dan mendarat di bibir Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir ranum milik gadis itu, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Kyungsoo yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Kyungsoo yang hangat dan panas. Lidahnya mengait lidah Kyungsoo dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika Jongin melepaskan bibirnya, napas Kyungsoo terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah di rasakannya. "Kau menyukainya bukan?', Jongin berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Kyungsoo, "Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku….," tangan Jongin merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Kyungsoo, "Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku….," Jemari Jongin menyingkap rok Kyungsoo dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya, "Di sini…. Yang paling panas"

Kyungsoo menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Jongin yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia menggerak-gerakkannya.

Jongin melirik ke pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti tangan gadisnya. "Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memar-memar ketika ini selesai"

Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Kyungsoo, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri. "Jangan lakukan ini, _jebal_…"

Mata Jongin sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Kyungsoo, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras, "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Soo," Jongin membuka kancing kemeja

Kyungsoo satu persatu, membiarkan payudara Kyungsoo terbuka bebas untuknya,

"Ini milikku," Jongin menyentuh payudara Kyungsoo dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa Kyungsoo, "Seluruh tubuhmu milikku," Jongin mengecup ujung payudara indah itu, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian samping payudara Kyungsoo, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana.

Kyungsoo melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya. Dan jemari Jongin menyentuh ke sana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Kyungsoo sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Kyungsoo meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Jongin, tapi lengan Jongin yang kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Kemudian bibir Jongin mengikuti jemarinya. Kyungsoo terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya. Seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan!,"teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Jongin menyentuhnya.

Tetapi lengan Jongin yang kuat menahannya, dan kemudian, Kyungsoo melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Jongin di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas. Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar. Pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertanggungkan.

"Sshhhh…. Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Soo. Milikku." Jongin mencumbu pusat gairah Kyungsoo menyatakan kepemilikannya. Dan ketika pemuda tan itu selesai bermain-main, Kyungsoo sudah terbaring, lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah-engahdan tubuh membara. Jongin menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Dada bidangnya menggesek payudara Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Kyungsoo inginkan.

Jongin menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo juga merasakan tubuh Jongin yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam.

"Sooo aah..," Jongin mengerang merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin.

Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin Kyungsoo mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini. Ketika Jongin bergerak, Kyungsoo mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Jongin. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir ranum milik Kyungsoo dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau milikku, Soo. Ingat itu baik-baik" Sedetik kemudian, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Kyungsoo, Ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Jongin mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, "Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat" Lalu Jongin bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya,

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya," gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Kyungsoo. Jongin benar, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleep With the Devil**

**Copyright © November 2012 by Santhy Agatha**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Ratting : M**

**Deslaimer :**

**Cerita ini bukan milik saya, ' Sleep with the Devil' ini milik kak Santhy Agahta sepenuhnya. Saya hanya mengganti cast dan juga sedikit settingnya saja, tanpa merubah isi cerita sedikitpun.**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir dua minggu Kyungsoo dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-harinya dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Jongin tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi. Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Kyungsoo mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Jongin tidak melepaskannya?

Apakah karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Kyungsoo berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Kyungsoo di sini karena menganggap dirinya ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa Iblis itu – Jongin - tidak membunuhnya sekalian? Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana. Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar masuk rumah Jongin yang biasanya lengang. Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Kyungsoo hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal Jongin dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan rumah. Kali ini Kyungsoo melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil katering. Apakah Jongin akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan ia untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali.

Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih membuka. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Jonghyun yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya – tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Jonghyun.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Jonghyun lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Kyungsoo terlalu besar. Karena dialah Jonghyun dihajar oleh Jongin, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dari memar-memar di wajah Jonghyun dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Jonghyun, Kyungsoo disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Jongin mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Kyungsoo lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri? Kyungsoo memang tidak kenal dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya….

"Soo-ya."

Itu suara Jongin. Kyungsoo terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Jongin-lah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, lelaki itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun sambil memandang gadis yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela itu. Otomatis Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Jongin yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan.

Jongin melirik tangan Kyungsoo yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Jongin, seorang wanita berbadan kecil dan manis,

"Ini Minseok," gumam Jongin tenang, "Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam," Setelah berkata begitu, Jongin melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu. Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Kau sebenarnya cantik sekali Nona, hanya saja kau tidak pandai berdandan," Minseok bergumam dengan suara gemulainya, memoles wajah Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin, Sementara Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena didandani oleh Minseok…. Kalau Jongin menyuruhnya didandani, maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang diadakan Jongin. Hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Cha.. sudah selesai, coba buka matamu," gumam Minseok. Ada nada puas dalam suaranya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan-pelan karena bulu mata palsu terasa memberati matanya. Dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu. Yang menatapnya bukannya Kyungsoo, perempuan yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang berdandan, yang ada di depannya adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. Luar biasa cantiknya dengan riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi sangat pas di semua sisi.

Minseok memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Kyungsoo sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini. Matanya tampak begitu lebar, kuat, sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan warna cokelat keemasan, dan Minseok sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang tinggi sehingga tampak menarik dan aristrokat…. Dan bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstik warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah.

Kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan cantik di depannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Kyungsoo terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya. Minseok mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo,

"Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Jongin sebelumnya," Minseok meringis, "Bukan berarti kau kurang cantik, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Jongin sebelum-sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan dewi" Kyungsoo mendengus sinis, apakah Jongin juga menyuruh perias ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?

Minseok sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Kyungsoo sambil terus bergumam, "Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, Jongin tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain," gumaman Minseok itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo sebelumnnya, "Dan yang paling sensasional adalah gaun ini. Jongin menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris. Pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, gaun ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini. Minseok berseru kecil, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di tangannya, "Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Jongin memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa"

Kyungsoo menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Minseok, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan Minseok, digantung di gantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah gaun yang luar biasa indahnya. Gaun itu dibuat dari bahan sutera hijau berkilau dengan kristal kecil menyebar di sepanjang gaun, memberikan efek kilauan yang menakjubkan. Kaki gaun itu melebar ke samping dan menjuntai dengan indahnya. Gaun itu adalah gaun terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Kyungsoo, dan gaun itu untuknya?

"Pakailah gaun ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam. Jongin ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta," gumam Minseok, menghamparkan gaun hijau itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kata-kata terakhir Minseok sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan gaun itu. Jongin telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasih-kekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka! Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Jongin puas. Dia bukanlah kekasih iblis itu dan dia juga bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur sesukanya, Jongin harus menyadari itu

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin masuk dan Kyungsoo menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Pemuda itu mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang hingga menyentuh kerah disisir ke belakang, membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda. Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin tertegun sejenak menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya.

Tetapi kemudian mata Jongin menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya di kamar itu. Mata pemuda itu menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang di sana, "Kenapa tidak kau pakai gaunmu?," desis Jongin pelan. Jongin mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan suara Jongin. Lelaki satu ini mungkin menderita post power sindrome sehingga mudah naik darah kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti, batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau," Kyungsoo menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski batinnya sedikit kecut. "Gaun itu khusus dipesankan untukmu," kali ini suara Jongin sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran. Kyungsoo melirik gaun indah itu, gaun itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Kyungsoo sudah jatuh cinta pada gaun itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan gaun secantik itu sekali saja.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Jongin atas dirinya. "Aku tidak mau memakainya," Kyungsoo berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar lantang, "Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perintah-perintah semaumu!"

"Boneka katamu?," Jongin melangkah maju dan otomatis Kyungsoo melangkah mundur, "Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai. Supaya kau tahubagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Jongin. Apakah Jongin akan melaksanakan ancamannya? Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Jongin tidak main-main. Lelaki ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Jongin tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam. Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

" Do Kyungsoo, kenakan gaun ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal.!" Jongin mulai mendesis marah. Tangannya meraih gaun hijau itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Kyungsoo yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang gaun itu dengan hati-hati.

Jongin memperlakukan gaun semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap. Lelaki iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tanpa sadar kebencian Kyungsoo meluap lagi kepada Jongin, dorongan untuk menantang Jongin amatlah besar. Meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Jongin lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang. "Pakai gaun itu, Soo," kali ini Jongin melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar. Kyungsoo langsung mundur selangkah lagi, menjauhi Jongin, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dia mulai merasa takut, "Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, kau keluar dulu dari sini!', teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari Jongin bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah,

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai gaun bagus. Sekarang cepat pakai gaun itu," Jongin tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapikemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Kyungsoo melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Jongin yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan gaun itu. Gaun itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Kyungsoo melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Jongin dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan gaun itu di tubuhnya. Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo sejenak dalam balutan gaun indah itu. Kyungsoo tampak seperti dewi hutan yang diturunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa cantiknya.

"Bagus," geram Jongin, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih gaun itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Terpana ketika Jongin merobek gaun itu di bagian dada. Gaun seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, dan kristal-kristalnya jatuh bertebaran dengan suara dentingan pelan di lantai. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Jongin akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah gaun yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya. Sungguh lelaki yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis?," Kau tidak mau memakai gaun ini bukan?," gumam Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "Maka kukabulkan permintaanmu" Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Jongin meraih Kyungsoo, mencengkeram punggung Kyungsoo merapat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menantangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan segan berbuat kejam," Bibir Jongin terasa dekat dengan bibir Kyungsoo, dan napas lelaki itu sedikit terengah. Kepala Jongin menunduk dan sejenak Kyungsoo merasa pasti bahwa Jongin hendak menciumnya. Tetapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya. Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu, "Minseok-ah..!," suara Jongin sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang gemulai itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan Minseok terburu-buru masuk. Wanita itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Kyungsoo yang penuh air mata dengan baju itu – baju eksklusif rancangan desainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua perempuan itu – sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Kyungsoo dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan mahal masterpiece untuk wajah Kyungsoo juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajah gadis mungil itu.

"Bereskan dia," Jongin tidak menatap Kyungsoo lagi, lelaki itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar nekat menantang Jongin seperti itu", Minseok bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi wanita itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Kyungsoo. Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada gaun hijau Kyungsoo yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai. Minseok akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Minseok membawa gaun cadangan. Gaun itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah gaun hijau yang sudah dirobek oleh Jongin. Warnanya merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sempurna.

"Nah sudah selesai", Minseok meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Kyungsoo di cermin, "Lumayan cantik, meskipun tidak semewah tadi." Kyungsoo tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke gaun hijau di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan Jongin.

Betapa mengerikannya lelaki itu kalau marah, Kyungsoo mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya. Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau ia cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini", Minseok meletakkan sepatu emas yang cantik di karpet, "Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Jongin sudah menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai".

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Ketika Kyungsoo menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pasti gaun rancangan terbaru dari desainer terkenal. Para laki-laki berjas tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol di satu sudut dekat perapian, dan para perempuan tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar di semua sisi ballroom itu.

Sebuah meja sajian besar di sudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dan sampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Ia mencari-cari Jongin, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ada. Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian, Kyungsoo berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati daripada membaur. Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang pengawal Jongin dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Kyungsoo harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Jongin yang terbaru?", sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Kyungsoo mendengarnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan perempuan-perempuan cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

Salah seorang perempuan, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Kyungsoo dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah, "Aku mendengar Jongin mengajaknya tinggal bersama bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun perempuan yang pernah diajak Jongin tinggal bersama... Kupikir dia perempuan yang sangat cantik! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Jongin sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama"

"Aku pikir juga begitu", perempuan di kelompok itu, yang bergaun merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis "Mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih Jongin selalu luar biasa cantiknya... Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan perempuan berkelas!"

"Gaunnya gaun lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti gadis miskin", suara perempuan lain berambut kemerahan dengan gaun biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana, "Dia mempermalukan Jongin dengan penampilannya"

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Jongin, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Jongin pasti muak dan mencampakkannya", perempuan seksi berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh, "Begitu melihatku, Jongin pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya"

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya. Sabar Kyung, desisnya dalam hati. Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun.

"Menungguku, sayang?" suara Jongin terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Kyungsoo hingga ia terlonjak kaget. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin berdiri santai, sedikit bersandar di jendela di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Kyungsoo makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina.

Jongin mendekat, dan perempuan-perempuan di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya. Lelaki itu memang tampan, Kyungsoo menggumam dalam hati. Merasa kesal karena mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang di depannya.

Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata coklat muda yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir tipis yang melengkung jantan, dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempesona.

Jongin tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan perempuan-perempuan muda itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka. Matanya terpaku menatap Kyungsoo, dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya, "Kau cantik sekali sayang", Jongin meraih Kyungsoo, merangkul pinggang gadis mungil itu dengan lembut, lalu mengecup hidungnya dengan mesra, "Dari semua perempuan di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik. Yang lainnya cuma sampah" Jongin mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung oleh gerombolan perempuan itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Kyungsoo menoleh, perempuan-perempuan itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Jongin. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat. Jongin terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu menunduk dan menatap Kyungsoo, senyumnya langsung hilang, "Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun di sini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum", bisiknya dingin. Sikapnya berubah kaku dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Gadis bermata bulat itu termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara kasih sayang yang diperagakan Jongin tadi. Apakah lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan perempuan-perempuan jahat itu?

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik", sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik berbaju putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin perempuan inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Siapa?", Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar perempuan itu barusan. Perempuan itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanya pun terdengar merdu, Kyungsoo membatin dalam hatinya. " Kim Jongin, kekasihmu ", Perempuan itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Jongin, "Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan perempuan-perempuan menjengkelkan itu..ups", perempuan itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik, "Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka", perempuan itu tertawa lagi.

Dia perempuan yang bahagia, Kyungsoo membatin dalam cantik yang bahagia, ralat Kyungsoo. Dengan gaun putih keemasannya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make up sederhana, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinarbinar penuh cinta. Perempuan di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya, Kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh ke sana kemari, tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri", perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Aku Byun Baekhyun." Senyum ramah perempuan itu menular, Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun dan ikut tersenyum lebar,

" Do Kyungsoo", gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya, "Terima kasih sudah mau menyapaku" Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan perempuan-perempuan tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain,

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu" Kyungsoo mengernyit,

"Iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar", Baekhyun tertawa lagi, "Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini. Kau adalah perempuan yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini"

"Kenapa?", Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh ingin tahu. "Karena Kim Jongin, taipan paling dingin di sini, mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya" Baekhyuncmengedikkan dagunya, "Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Jongin dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran perempuan. Tidak pernah ada satu perempuanpun -selain pelayan -yang bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Jongin lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kekasihnya di hotel miliknya", Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoocdan tersenyum, "Kaulah satu-satunya perempuan yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang. Mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati di sini"

Kyungsoo tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kyungsoo bukan kekasih Jongin, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Jongin, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan. Dia disekap dan dilecehkan semaunya oleh Iblis bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Jongin?"

Spontan Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini. Aku tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki lain", Baekhyun tersenyum dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun dibandingkan dirinya. Perempuan itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Jongin yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Kyungsoo, dan dahinya berkerut, "Kenapa Kyungsoo? Kau sakit?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lagi, perempuan ini baik hati, mungkin saja Baekhyun bisa menolongnya...

"Tolong aku...", Kyungsoo berbisik lemah, takut suaranya ketahuan, oleh Jongin ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana, "Tolong aku untuk keluar dari sini"

Baekhyun mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya, "Apa Kyungsoo? Tapi... Bukankah.."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang", suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan terpesona menatap lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif. Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut cokelat yang berpadu nuansa keemasan dan mata hitam pekat. Baekhyun rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Kyungsoo pun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik lelaki lain. " Yeolie.." Baekhyun bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang-terangan yang dilakukan oleh suaminya – Park Chanyeol – itu.

Suami Baekhyun tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya, Kyungsoo berkesimpulan dalam hati. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah akan melahapnya. "Kita harus segera pulang. Mari kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah"

"Tapi Yeol, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan kalau..."

"Ssshh", Chanyeol menghentikan protes Baekhyun dan menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan jemarinya lembut, "Aku lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku", gumamnya penuh arti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Chanyeol. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, pipi Kyungsoo pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Chanyeol kepada isterinya. Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Chanyeol lembut, mengalihkan perhatian lelaki tampan itu yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Kyungsoo,

"Ini, kenalkan, Kyungsoo", gumam Baekhyun lembut. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Chanyeol menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari mata sebiru langit itu.

" Kyungsoo yang itu?", ada tanya dalam suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyentuh lengan suaminya lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo penuh permintaan maaf,

"Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan laki-laki", gumamnya pada Kyungsoo, meminta pengertian. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Chanyeol sepertinya rekan bisnis Jongin. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan" Chanyeol mengangguk pada Kyungsoo, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya. "Tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari tasnya, "ini kartu namaku", digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Kyungsoo, "Hubungi aku kapan saja kau pikir kita bisa bersahabat"

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatannya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku" Baekhyun mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Lelaki itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas.

Mata Chanyeol terbuka, menatap Baekhyun penuh ingin tahu, "Siapa sayang?"

" Kyungsoo, kekasih Jongin "

Chanyeol tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Jongin. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi...",

Chanyeol mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di punggung telanjang Baekhyun, "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya"

"Kenapa?", Baekhyun menatap suaminya dengan rasa ingin tahu,

"Yah...Jongin terkenal sangat...kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun. Kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas-kasihannya"

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Kyungsoo", Baekhyun mengingat permohonan Kyungsoo tadi kepadanya, " Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja", Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut,

"Tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita"

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Jongin.? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan di suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Kyungsoo tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi.

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Baekhyun, "Baiklah tuan puteri, akan kucoba", didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah istrinya itu, menggoda bibir Baekhyun dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas, "Sekarang bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?"

Baekhyun tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Chanyeol selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleep With the Devil**

**Copyright © November 2012 by Santhy Agatha**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Ratting : M**

**Deslaimer :**

**Cerita ini bukan milik saya, ' Sleep with the Devil' ini milik kak Santhy Agahta sepenuhnya. Saya hanya mengganti cast dan juga sedikit settingnya saja, tanpa merubah isi cerita sedikitpun.**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC**

**.**

"_**You're my weekness..." – Jongin**_

**.**

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa lelaki memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang Chanyeol duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Jongin yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya. Jongin bukanlah lelaki yang bisa membaur, lelaki ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orangorang segan mendekatinya. Chanyeol tidak akrab dengan Jongin, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Jongin cukup kooperatif. Kerja sama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing.

Chanyeol ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Kyungsoo kepada Jongin. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi isterinya – Baekhyun yang cantik – telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya. Chanyeol berdehem, menarik perhatian Jongin dari berkas-berkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius, "Kami, aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam"

Kepala Jongin langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada, "Oh ya?," nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Jongin tidak bisa menipu Chanyeol, ada sesuatu di sini, batin Chanyeol dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Jongin …

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya," Chanyeol berusaha memancing Jongin dan sepertinya pancingannya kena karena mata Jongin menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin lurus-lurus,

"Dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu" Bibir Jongin mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu dia segera berdiri,

"Bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Perempuan itu milikku, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku," Jongin menatap Chanyeol lurus, menimbang-nimbang, "Aku menghormatimu Park Chanyeol, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini"

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Jongin melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu. Chanyeol duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Jongin menghilang di baliknya.

Tingkah Jongin mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu. Senyum muncul di bibir Chanyeol. Jongin mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, kalau dia tidak hati-hati kepada Kyungsoo

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Kyungsoo tidak menyangka kalau Jongin -lah yang masuk. Lelaki itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu, kecuali dari pemandangan ketika Jongin memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Kyungsoo dikurung.

Dan seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tampak marah. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis. Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan bahagia sedikitpun di dalam hatinya? Tanpa basa basi, Jongin melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "Apa yang kau katakan kepada Isteri Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo langsung mengkerut takut. Baekhyun mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengatakannya kepada Jongin. Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring di peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Jongin,

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Baekhyun untuk menyelamatkanku," Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Jongin. Jongin menggeram marah, matanya menyala,

"Coba saja kalau kau berani. Minta Baekhyun untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau perempuan itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya,"

Jongin mendesis geram, "Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Kyungsoo, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu"

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat. Apakah Jongin benar-benar akan melukai Baekhyun? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah cantik Baekhyun dan kebaikan hati perempuan itu. Ah ya Tuhan, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Jongin akan melukai Baekhyun, maka Kyungsoo tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, "Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi… dan terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia…," Jongin melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Kyungsoo langsung melangkah mundur.

"Jangan… jangan mendekat!," Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri. Jongin sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar di tangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Kyungsoo itu, "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu. Apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?," dengan tenang lelaki itu melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu. Kyungsoo menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik,

"Kau… kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?." Jongin melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Kyungsoo. Tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi," Jongin tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Kyungsoo, "Dan kau ikut denganku"

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat dan menatap Jongin dengan marah. "Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau… kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu… ini… ini adalah…"

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Jongin menyelesaikan kalimat Kyungsoo dengan tenang, "Ya. Kau kekasihku Kyungsoo, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku"

"Kurang ajar!," Kyungsoo menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Jongin, Kyungsoo maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Jongin. Tetapi Jongin cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Kyungsoo, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Kyungsoo di belakang punggungnya,

"Tidak semudah itu Kyungsoo, ingat itu, aku laki-laki yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu,"

Dengan satu tangan masih menelikung Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas, "Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau akan melakukannya" Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin merasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan wanita manapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik. Gairahnya terpusat kepada Kyungsoo, perempuan ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya, dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Jongin ingin Kyungsoo tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.

Well.. itu mungkin butuh waktu lama, Jongin mengernyit melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Perempuan ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Jongin sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti perempuan yang akan ditidurinya.

Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Kyungsoo menolak untuk melihatnya, Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Kyungsoo sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Jongin mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke pusat tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat muka Kyungsoo merah padam,

"Hati-hati Soo, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku cuma ingin mandi"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "Mandi?" Ada sinar geli di mata Jongin,

"Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?" Pipi Kyungsoo makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Jongin yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang. Jongin mengikuti arah tatapan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum,

"Aku cuma ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain"

Kyungsoo menatap marah ke mata Jongin, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh, "Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi. Sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun," Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoonya, terkekeh lagi ketika Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku," Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke pantatnya yang kencang…

Kyungsoo terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Jongin yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas, dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Kyungsoo yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Perempuan ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Jongin. Jongin berani bertaruh bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu – mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Jongin yang sedang lengah,

"Soo," suara Jongin terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo lambat-lambat di mulutnya, "Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan – entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja"

Kyungsoo terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Jongin yang keras dan berotot itu. Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap.

Jongin bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Kyungsoo di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Jongin. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Jongin, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Jongin yang kecoklatan dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya. "Kenapa?," Kyungsoo bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Jongin mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Jongin yang sekarang licin karena sabun. Guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya. Jongin menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Kyungsoo yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia ingin merenggut tangan Kyungsoo itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Jongin ingin membuat Kyungsoo menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Jongin bisa membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatan. Seorang Kim Jongin tidak pernah memaksa perempuan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Para perempuanlah yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Kyungsoo pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepadanya. Jongin melirik kepada Kyungsoo, dan …. Astaga ! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini…. Kyungsoo masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Kyungsoo adalah rok panjang tipis berwarna putih. Dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo begitu seksi, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius. Jongin menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermainmain seperti ini. Ada di dekat Kyungsoo, telanjang, dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila.

Perempuan ini harus menyerah padanya. Harus!

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin memasang jasnya dan menoleh pada Jonghyun yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu."Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu? Sudah kau bereskan?"

Jonghyun mengangkat bahunya, "Tuan Yi Fan memendam kemarahan kepada tuan. Apalagi karena tindakan tuan sudah menggilas habis seluruh

perencanaan proyeknya" Jongin tersenyum, membayangkan muka Wu Yi Fan saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah. "Dia selalu marah kepadaku, sejak awal. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati kalau sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba dan berhasil?," Jonghyun menyela dengan cepat, "Tuan Yi Fan sangat licik dan bertangan kotor. Dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus selalu berhati-hati." Jonghyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mata serius. "Seharusnya tuan menyuruh saya untuk membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli, "Dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukan apapun… aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya"

Wu Yi Fan adalah salah satu musuh bisnis Jongin. Lelaki itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Jongin dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Jongin tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat gilasan ekspansi yang dilakukan Jongin. Ia sadar dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Yi Fan, karena Yi Fan punya teman-teman penting di balik bisnis kotornya. Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, lelaki itu berhubungan dengan sindikat senjata gelap dan kelompok-kelompok bawah tanah. Tidak menutupkemungkinan Yi Fan pada akhirnya akan menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya. Jongin, meskipun dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat ahli dalam berbagai jenis senjata serta dikelilingi oleh pasukan pengawalnya yang kompeten, harus selalu waspada.

Suatu saat, ketika Yi Fan sudah terasa sangat mengganggu seperti hama penyakit yang harus dibasmi, Jongin sendiri yang akan membereskannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Jongin yang kejam membuat Yi Fan sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Jongin ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Yi Fan, baru setelah itu dia memutuskan akan dibagaimanakan sampah itu.

Nanti. Gumam Jongin dalam hati, Sekarang dia harus makan malam dengan perempuannya. Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Jonghyun, "Dia sudah siap?"

Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya, " Minseok sudah menyiapkannya dari satu jam yang lalu," Jonghyun membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jongin.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Ketika didandani oleh Minseok, Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan tadi tidak bertanya apapun ketika Jonghyun mengantar Minseok ke kamarnya dan wanita itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya, "Sepertinya kau berubah menjadi pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau didandani?," Minseok bertanya setelah dia selesai mengoleskan eye shadow warna keemasan di kelopak mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Oh ya, sesuai janjinya, Jongin hanya mandi. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Jongin meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Kyungsoo – yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibirnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu.

Jongin benar-benar terangsang. Kyungsoo tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Jongin sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Kyungsoo ingin Jongin melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Jongin yang bergitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikiriannya, Sungguh memalukan! Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok perempuan jalang yang siap meledak? Atau jangan-jangan Jongin memang begitu ahli merayu perempuan sehingga membuat Kyungsoo hampir-hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Sudah selesai," suara Minseok terdengar puas, mengembalikan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit melirik ke cermin, pada mulanya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Minseok, tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana. Gaun hitamnya tampak menjuntai di belakang, dengan potongan sederhana, tetapi elegan. Rambutnya diangkat ke atas, memamerkan telinganya yang dihiasi anting rubi dengan ukiran emas. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas. Minseok memang hebat bisa membuat penampilannya berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Tuan Jongin akan mengajakmu makan di Atmosphere," Minseok mengernyit ketika melihat Kyungsoo tampak biasa saja mendengar nama restaurant itu, "Hei itu restaurant bintang lima paling berkelas di sini, di sana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilamu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka," Minseok memutar matanya genit, "Mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama bujangan yang paling diminati."

Bujangan paling diminati? Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memutar matanya, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan Jongin hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya.

Pintu terbuka dan Jonghyun masuk, "Sudah siap?," pengawal berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Kyungsoo, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar, " Tuan Jongin sudah menunggu di bawah."

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo diantar ke ballroom bawah dan Jongin berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan memuji, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Di dalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan. Lelaki itu rupanya berniat mempertahankan keheningan sampai ke tujuan. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak tahan, satu-satunya senjata agar dia tidak jatuh dalam pesona Jongin adalah dengan terus menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau ajak aku makan malam di luar?," akhirnya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya. Jongin menoleh sedikit dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan malas,

"Aku lapar"

Kyungsoo mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu,

"Kau punya 3 koki hidangan internasional di rumahmu," begitu yang sempat Kyungsoo dengar dari obrolan para pelayan.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau….," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan – awas kalau kau berani membantah-, "Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus mendampingiku"

Tentu saja Kyungsoo membantah, "Aku bukan kekasihmu"

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Perempuan yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku"

"Bukan!," Kyungsoo menyela keras kepala, mukanya memerah mendengar omongan Jongin yang vulgar itu.

" Soo..!" Jongin mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas, "Jangan menantangku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba memancing kesabaranku"

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau lepaskan aku"

"Tidak," Jongin menjawab cepat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, "Hentikan Kyungsoo, kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kenapa?'

"Kau tahu kenapa.," Jongin jelas tampak jengkel.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyungsoo keras kepala.

"Karena," suara Jongin sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap lelaki itu mencengkeram rahang Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam, "Karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan kewanitaanmu membungkusku dengan panas, lalu mendengarmu merintih karena orgasmemu. Jelas?"

Sangat Jelas. Dan Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah katapun lagi.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Di suatu sudut yang gelap sebuah telephone terangkat, Wu Yi Fan sedang duduk di kursi besarnya sambil merokok. Segelas brandy dengan botolnya yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, tampangnya yang jelek dengan hidung memerah karena mabuk tampak waspada,

"Sudah berhasil?," lelaki itu bertanya cepat. Jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam di sana menjawab dengan tenang,

"Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang."

"Bagus, kabari aku kalau sudah beres."

"Baiklah. Anda tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewa saya untuk membunuh Kim Jongin."

Telephone ditutup, dan Yi Fan terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Menenggak minumannya, untuk perayaan awal. Kim Jongin, musuh besarnya. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Yi Fan didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada Jongin. Entah kenapa Jongin diciptakan begitu sempurna, dari segi fisik. Sehingga semua wanita berhamburan untuk berlutut di kakinya.

Yi Fan dengan wajah jeleknya – luka sayatan pada wajahnya yang menyebabkan hal itu - sudah terlalu sakit hati karena ditolak perempuan, semua perempuan yang mau tidur dengannya hanyalah pelacur-pelacur yang harus dibayar.

Jongin harus dienyahkan, lelaki seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir lelaki itu hidup.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dengan formal ketika memasuki restaurant. Sang kepala restaurant sendiri yang menyapa mereka dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang sudah disiapkan. Jongin tampak akrab dengan kepala restaurant itu, dan Kyungsoo melihat kepala restaurant, seorang lelaki Perancis dengan logat Perancis yang kental. Sesekali Jongin berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang lancar dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kepala restaurant itu.

Dari informasi yang pernah didapat Kyungsoo, ayah Jongin adalah orang Korea dan ibunya keturunan Perancis. Mungkin ini sebabnya Jongin lancar berbahasa Perancis, meskipun itu bukan urusannya. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Jongin.

Ketika kepala restaurant itu pergi, Jongin menarikkan kursi untuk Kyungsoo dan duduk di depan Kyungsoo, "Restaurant ini milik ibuku," Jongin menatap kepergian kepala restaurant itu, "Francoise adalah asisten ibuku sejak lama, dia mencintai restaurant ini seperti mencintai hidupnya"

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Jongin. Orangtua Jongin juga telah meninggal, itu yang dia tahu, tetapi entah kenapa, informasi tentang orang tua Jongin itu tersimpan rapat, jauh sekali hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggalinya.

Seorang pelayan datang dan Jongin memesan lagi dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih. Ketika hidangan pembuka datang, Kyungsoo terpesona dengan tampilannya, Jongin menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah _L'imperial de saumon marine_ yang ternyata adalah filet salmon asap. Ditemani dengan _Creme_, potongan jeruk citrus, dan _Roti Baggue_. Penyajiannya begitu indah, seperti hamparan padang pasir di atas piring lengkap dengan suasana eksotisnya.

Kyungsoo menyuap untuk pertama kalinya dan mendesah, merasakan crème itu meleleh di mulutnya dan menciptakan cita rasa yang bercampur baur antara rasa manis dan kelembutan yang nikmat. Tak disadarinya bahwa Jongin menatap ekspresinya itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Suasana hati Jongin luar biasa buruknya, hasratnya yang tidak terlampiaskan membuatnya frustrasi luar biasa. Dia amat sangat ingin meledak… di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin memesan anggur _Chardonnay_ sebagai teman makan mereka, sambil berharap malam ini Kyungsoo sedikit mabuk sehingga mengendorkan pertahanannya. Tetapi pikiran bercinta dengan Kyungsoo dalam kondisi perempuan itu mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya. Dia ingin perempuan itu sukarela, melingkarkan pahanya di tubuhnya, ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Saat itu akan datang pada akhirnya, kalau

Jongin mau bersabar dan menundukkan perempuan keras ini pelan-pelan.

Hidangan utama datang, yakni _Parmentier de canard et son bouquet de verdure_, hidangan daging bebek yang dipanggang hingga cokelat muda dan berminyak bersama dengan kentang lembut yang dihancurkan, dan disajikan bersama semangkuk salad. Rasanya luar biasa lezat dengan paduan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak biasa dan khas, membuat Kyungsoo terpesona akan citarasa masakan khas perancis ini. Pantas saja restaurant ini dianugerahi lima bintang.

"Kau menyukainya?," dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram, Jongin tampak lebih lembut. Garis kejam di bibirnya tampak memudar dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih santai. Kyungsoo ingin membantah, tetapi tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini. Terkurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam kamar terkutuk itu dan sekarang entah kenapa Jongin berbaik hati membawanya keluar – meskipun dengan pengawalan ketat – Kyungsoo sempat melirik ke arah pengawal-pengawal Jongin yang berdiri seperti biasa di akses pintu keluar. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang sangat menikmati semua ini, bukan hanya makanan – meskipun makanan di rumah Jongin tidak kalah nikmatnya – tetapi bisa makan dengan pemandangan bebas, bukan pintu kamar dan ruangan yang selalu terkunci sangat menyenangkannya.

"Bagus," Jongin bergumam puas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan hidangan penutup, dan kopi, "Aku ingin gencatan senjata"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya pada hidangan penutup yang baru datang itu. Itu adalah _crème brûlée_, hidangan cantik dari krim yang dibakar di permukaan atasnya sehingga membentuk lapisan karamel renyah tapi lembut di bagian bawahnya.

"Gencatan senjata?," ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata Jongin, Kyungsoo waspada sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan sebagai tawanan, tetapi sebagai kekasihku. Menurutku kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang cukup baik"

Kyungsoo tergoda. Bukan, bukan tergoda menjadi kekasih Jongin. Tetapi tergoda akan janji itu, bahwa Jongin tidak akan memperlakukannya sebagai tawanan, yang berarti akan melonggarkan keamanan ketat yang selama ini menjaganya. Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan…

Jongin sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo dari raut wajahnya, bibirnya mengetat marah dan lelaki itu menggeram, "Lupakan saja!," dengan marah Jongin melempar serbetnya, lalu berdiri, "Jonghyun!"

Dengan cepat Jonghyun menyiapkan mobil Jongin, dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya ditarik pergi meninggalkan rumah makan itu.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Dalam kegelapan sosok itu mengawasi, kabel rem mobil itu sudah berhasil dipotongnya. Susah memang, mengingat pengawal-pengawal Jongin selalu siaga. Tetapi jangan panggil dia Odult , nama samarannya di dunia gelap yang cukup populer sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling ahli.

Potongannya sudah diatur dengan rapi, ketika diperiksa sekarang pun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, dan kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini, tepat ketika mereka memasuki area pinggiran kota dengan jalan berliku dan pohon besar di kiri kanannya menuju rumah Jongin…. Kabel itu akan putus.

Odult terus mengawasi sampai mobil itu berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan, lalu tersenyum jahat, sekarang saatnya menagih bayarannya kepada Yi Fan yang menyedihkan.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hati Jongin tampaknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit menatapnya. Apakah Jongin selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan marah-marah seperti ini? Lelaki itu pasti akan mati muda, pikirnya dengan puas.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sedikit lama dan Kyungsoo mengantuk mungkin karena pengaruh anggur dan makanan tadi, Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan mata dan godaan untuk tidur terasa sangat nikmat.

"Kyungsoo!," teriakan itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo membuatnya terperanjat kaget, ketika sadar dia merasakan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Jongin, didekap dengan begitu kuat hingga merasa sakit. Seluruh tubuh Jongin melingkupinya seolah melindunginya. Melindunginya dari apa…..?

Sekejap kemudian, mereka berguling dan benturan keras mengenai kepalanya, membuat semuanya gelap dan Kyungsoo tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Bagaimana dia?," Jongin menyeruak di antara kerumunan perawat itu. Para perawat di ruangan lain tampak mengejarnya karena luka di lengannya belum selesai dibalut.

Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Kyungsoo menoleh serentak dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari bahwa di pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, berdiri sosok lelaki yang luar biasa tampan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang penuh darah, dan tampak begitu marah.

"Bagaimana dia?!," sekali lagi Jongin bertanya, dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Dokter Oh, yang bertugas di sana, cukup mengetahui reputasi Jongin yang begitu kejam dan cepat naik darah – lagipula, lelaki itu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini. Dia menghampiri Jongin dan mencoba menjelaskan, "Dia baik-baik saja Tuan Jongin, kami sudah menjahit luka di kepalanya. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini kami sedang mencari darah dari penyedia terdekat…."

"Cari darah itu…Jonghyun!," Jongin berteriak memanggil Jonghyun, yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "Dia akan membantu mencari darah untuk

Kyungsoo, apa golongan darahnya?"

"A," dokter itu menjawab cepat, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan api yang menyala di mata berwarna cokelat muda itu.

Jongin tertegun sejenak, "Ambil darahku, aku juga A"

"Tuan Jongin, Anda juga habis terluka karena kecelakaan ini," Jonghyun menyela cemas.

"Kami tidak bisa mengambil darah Anda, kondisi Anda tidak memungkinkan," Dokter itu menyela tak kalah cepat hampir bersamaan dengan Jonghyun.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya marah, "Dengar, ini hanya luka lecet kecil, dan aku ingin semua perkataanku dituruti, ambil darahku dan selamatkan dia! Dan kalau…," Jongin terengah, matanya melirik ke arah tubuh Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemas di sana, "Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, aku akan membuat kalian menerima ganjarannya," gumamnya dengan nada mengancam yang menakutkan

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Transfusi darah sudah dilaksanakan dan kondisi Kyungsoo berangsur membaik. Kali ini barulah Jongin merasakan sedikit pusing dan sakit di lengannya yang tersayat besi mobil yang terguling tiga kali sebelum terhempas ke turunan jalan tadi.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik," Jonghyun yang berdiri di sana berusaha memecah keheningan, "Kami sudah menyelidiki pelakunya"

"Wu Yi Fan..!" Jongin menggeram, dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Jonghyun memberitahunya. Bajingan busuk itu berani-beraninya melakukan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya. Jongin pasti akan mencincangnya sampai menjadi bubur. "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Jonghyun bergerak sedikit gelisah, "Belum tuan, ketika dia sadar bahwa dia gagal membunuh Anda, dia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana"

"Cari dia, temukan lalu bawa dia ke depanku, hidup-hidup," suara Jongin terdengar mengerikan dan Jonghyun tahu Jongin sedang sangat marah. Saat ini seharusnya Yi Fan berdoa supaya dia ditangkap dalam kondis sudah mati, karena kalau

Jongin sudah menemukannya dalam kondisi hidup… Jonghyun tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Ada satu lagi tuan," Jonghyun tiba-tiba teringat Jongin hanya melirik tidak berminat, "Apalagi?"

"Yi Fan tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal di dunia gelap, Odult."

Odult. Jongin pernah mendengar nama sebutan itu. Odult adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu, mereka semua menyebutnya Odult karena dia selalu berhasil membunuh korbannya… sampai sekarang.

"Odult terkenal tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejar Anda. Anda harus berhati hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dirinya"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa siap karena marah. Yi Fan dan pembunuh psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani-beraninya melukai Kyungsoo, miliknya. Kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya disengat. Dia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah muda berkacamata yang sangat tampan dan ramah.

"Ups aku membangunkanmu," lelaki itu tersenyum ramah, "Aku sedang menyuntikkan obat untuk lukamu. Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, tetapi sepertinya aku tak selembut yang kukira"

Kyungsoo mengamati lelaki itu dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, dia adalah dokter. Lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum,

"Perkenalkan, aku Dokter Oh, aku dokter yang merawatmu kemarin ketika kau dibawa ke sini, Kepalamu pasti sakit ya? Kau terbentur cukup keras, aku menjahit 12 jahitan di sana"

"Kecelakaan?," Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat semuanya-tetapi ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai pada teriakan Jongin dan pelukannya yang begitu erat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ya kecelakaan, kata polisi mobil kalian di sabotase dan remnya blong. Mobil kalian terguling dan kepalamu membentur, untung kami dapat menyelamatkanmu"

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?," Kyungsoo bertanya cepat, sabotase itu pasti dilakukan oleh musuh Jongin yang mendendam kepadanya. Apakah Jongin terluka? Ataukah lelaki itu sudah mati? Dan kenapa bukannya senang tetapi Kyungsoo malahan merasa cemas?

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu," suara khas itu terdengar dari pintu, "Tetapi aku masih hidup"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Jongin berjalan memasuki ruangannya, dengan kemeja hitam dan penampilan yang luar biasa sehat dan tak kelihatan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengernyit, menyesal telah mencemaskan Jongin. Lelaki itu mungkin iblis, jadi susah mati, gumam Kyungsoo menyumpah dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?," Jongin mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menatap Dokter Oh yang masih berdiri di sana, memeriksa infus Kyungsoo.

Senyum di wajah Dokter Oh tak pernah pudar hingga Kyungsoo menyadari dua lelaki di depannya ini begitu kontras, yang satu begitu dingin dengan nuansa muram gelap yang melingkupinya, dan yang satunya tampak begitu cerah, penuh senyum seolah-olah dia membawa Matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih harus istirahat dan berbaring beberapa hari di sini. Saya belum bisa merekomendasikan dia dibawa pulang seperti permintaan anda tuan Jongin," ekspresi Dokter Oh berubah serius meskipun masih penuh senyum, "Itu akan berbahaya untuknya, kepalanya terbentur parah dan goncangan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya mual dan muntah dan kesakitan. Anda tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepadanya kan?"

"Berapa hari sampai dia bisa normal kembali?," Jongin membicarakan Kyungsoo seolah-olah Kyungsoo tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Dokter Oh tampak menghitung, "Maksimal tujuh hari, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kurang dari tujuh hari perkembangannya sudah membaik, kami akan merekomendasikannya untuk bisa dirawat di rumah"

Jongin tercenung. Tujuh hari, dan Kyungsoo berada dalam area publik yang cukup berbahaya. Otaknya berputar memikirkan keamanan seperti apa yang harus diterapkannya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Yi Fan masih dalam pengejaran dan Odult berada entah dimana, masih mengincar mereka. Jongin harus menjaga Kyungsoo dengan ekstra hati-hati.

Dokter Oh mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, "Baiklah Kyungsoo-ssi, saya harus kembali bertugas. Saya yakin Anda akan segera sembuh", senyumnya yang secerah Matahari memancar lagi, membuat Kyungsoo terpesona, bahkan setelah Dokter Oh pergi. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan mencibir,

"Jangan bermimpi", desahnya kesal. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan mengernyit,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan terpesona seperti perawan yang melihat lelaki pertamanya...Oh maaf", senyum Jongin benar-benar mengejek, "Aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak perawan dan akulah lelaki pertamamu"

Kyungsoo benar-benar marah kepada Jongin, lelaki itu benarbenar perpaduan dari semua yang dia benci, kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan menjengkelkan. Mungkin karena itulah

Tuhan menciptakannya dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa, untuk mengimbangi sifat buruknya. Jongin duduk di kursi sebelah Kyungsoo dan menatap lurus,"Aku ulangi, jangan pernah kau terpesona pada dokter muda itu, dia pasti dari kalangan keluarga konvensional dan aku yakin, pendidikan moral dan keluarganya tidak akan menoleransi kau, perempuan yang sudah dinodai oleh Kim Jongin"

"Hentikan!", Kyungsoo menggeram, tak tahan akan kata-kata Jongin yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk menyakitinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, seperti ditusuk dengan tongkat besi. Dia meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

Ekspresi Jongin langsung berubah, lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah duduk di ranjang, memeluk Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo? Kau kenapa? Kyungsoo...?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku, kepalaku Cuma sedikit sakit"

"Berbaringlah", Jongin membantu merapikan bantal-bantal di belakang Kyungsoo, lalu dengan pelan membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjang. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, merasakan denyutan itu mulai mereda, dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata, menemukan wajah luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya dengan cemas, benar-benar cemas, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat.

Apakah Jongin benar-benar cemas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah lelaki ini adalah lelaki kejam yang menghancurkan keluarga dan orangtuanya?

Tapi ingatan Kyungsoo kembali kepada malam kecelakaan itu, sekarang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya kalau Jongin benarbenar merengkuhnya malam itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan menahan guncangan-guncangan untuk melindunginya.

Mungkin kalau bukan karena dipeluk Jongin, tubuh Kyungsoo sudah terlempar, dan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka. Malam itu, Jongin jelas-jelas melindunginya. Tapi, kenapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali membuat kepala Kyungsoo sakit, dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Hening sejenak, kemudian Jongin menghela napas,

"Istirahatlah, kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau tinggal menekan tombol di dekat ranjang." Dan kemudian Jongin pergi menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya... Melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan hampir membuatnya meledak dalam kecemasan, dan itu semua karena musuh-musuhnya yang hendak mencelakainya,

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja Tuan?", Jonghyun muncul, dia memang sedang bertugas berjaga di sana dan cemas melihat Jongin hanya bersandar di pintu.

Jongin menoleh, menatap Jonghyun dan mengernyit, "Ah.. Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya tadi ada serangan di kepalanya, dia kesakitan"

Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan merenung. Jongin juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri,

"Kenapa tidak Anda katakan saja kepadanya?", gumamnya akhirnya.

Jongin menyentakkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Semuanya, seharusnya dia tahu semuanya. Itu akan membebaskannya dan juga membebaskan Anda"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu akan menghancurkan hatinya". Dengan cepat Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Dokter bilang dia harus seminggu lagi di sini, kau atur penjagaan di sini, jangan sampai ada yang lengah. Hanya dokter dan perawat khusus Kyungsoo yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, instruksikan pada semuanya" Jongin lalu melangkah pergi, dan Jonghyun tercenung menatap tuannya itu.

Semua orang selalu takut pada Jongin. Lelaki itu setampan malaikat, tetapi hatinya sehitam iblis, begitu kata orangorang. Semua orang memujanya sekaligus menjaga jarak karena ketakutan. Yang mereka tidak tahu, kadang-kadang, tuannya itu bisa seperti malaikat seutuhnya, baik tampilan fisiknya maupun hatinya

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Selamat sore, sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat". Dokter Oh menyapa lagi di sore harinya setelah memeriksa Kyungsoo, "Dan kulihat makan malammu masih utuh, kenapa kau tak memakannya?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit meskipun mencoba tersenyum lemah kepada Dokter Oh, "Saya masih mual dan muntah-muntah dokter"

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku akan memesankan menu lain untukmu, mungkin sup panas dan jus buah bisa menggugah seleramu?"

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Dokter Oh,

"Terima kasih dokter"

Dokter Oh menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku cuma tidak menyangka perempuan seperti kau yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Jongin"

Tertegun Kyungsoo mendengar perkataan Dokter Oh itu, "Apa?"

Wajah Dokter Oh memerah karena malu, dia tampak menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Ah maafkan aku Kyungsoo, lupakan aku telah mengucapkannya ya?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa dokter, semua yang melihat pasti akan menyangka aku adalah kekasih Jongin"

"Apalagi melihat tingkah Tuan Jongin di ruang gawat darurat kemarin", Dokter Oh terkekeh Kyungsoo mengernyitkan matanya lagi, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Jongin di ruang gawat darurat kemarin? Dokter Oh sepertinya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku membicarakan tentangnya di belakangnya ya, sampai sekarang aku masih merinding mengingat tatapan membunuhnya ketika mengancam akan menghabisi semua dokter dan perawat di sini kalau mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu", ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyesal, "Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat kelakuannya kemarin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Tuan Jongin adalah kekasih yang amat sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu"

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, masih tidak dipercayainya kata-kata Dokter Oh kepadanya,

"Ah ya, dan sebenarnya dia turut andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawamu"

Ketika Kyungsoo menatap Dokter Oh dengan bingung, Dokter Oh mendesah, "hmm. Dia tidak bilang padamu ya, jangan bilang kalau kau tahu dari aku ya"

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Malam itu kau kehabisan banyak darah, dan Tuan Jongin yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama denganmu, memaksa kami mengambil darahnya untukmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh melakukannya, Tuan Jongin juga baru selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, tetapi dia memaksa, dan mengancam. Dan benar apa kata orang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh

Kim Jongin. Lagipula dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, perintahnya harus kami laksanakan"

Kejutan lagi. Kyungsoo tidak suka dia harus berhutang nyawa kepada lelaki iblis itu... Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan bahwa darah lelaki itu mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat dadanya berdesir oleh suatu perasaan aneh, seolah-olah bagian diri Jongin sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya, di dalam dirinya.

Dokter Oh menghela napas melihat Kyungsoo termenung, "Ah seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kau harus segera beristirahat"

Ketika Dokter Oh sudah sampai di pintu, Kyungsoo memanggilnya, "Dokter..."

Langkah Dokter Oh berhenti seketika, dia menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, "Ada apa Kyungsoo? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apakah kau kesakitan?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah tidak apa-apa dokter, lupakan saja, terimakasih sudah merawat saya"

Dokter Oh tersenyum, "Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, tapi sekaligus aku senang kalau pasienku makin membaik".

Ketika Dokter Oh pergi, Kyungsoo tercenung. Cerita Dokter Oh tadi membuatnya bingung. Benarkah itu semua? Bahwa Jongin sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya?

Pikiran Kyungsoo teralihkan oleh kesadarannya bahwa dia saat ini tidak sedang dikurung di rumah Jongin yang berpenjagaan ketat, dia ada di area publik. Sebuah rumah sakit, dan itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri semakin besar.

Dia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jongin karena dia merasa takut. Ya... Kyungsoo takut semakin lama dia berada di bawah Jongin, pada akhirya dia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Jongin, jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Kyungsoo hanya perlu seseorang untuk menolongnya,,,,bisakah Dokter Oh menolongnya? Jika Kyungsoo meminta tolong padanya, akankah Dokter Oh mengerti? Dari perkataannya tadi, tampak jelas kalau Dokter Oh menganggap Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Jongin, Bagaimana jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya?

Mungkinkah Dokter Oh jatuh simpati dan menolongnya? Atau mungkin Dokter Oh malah melaporkannya pada Jongin, mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah milik Jongin. Malam itu Kyungsoo tertidur dengan mimpi buruk, di mana Jongin terus menerus mengucapkan ancaman itu di telinganya, bahwa dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menolong Kyungsoo dan siapapun yang lengah hingga Kyungsoo bisa melarikan diri.

Kalimat itu terngiang jelas sepanjang malam : _"Kebebasanmuakan digantikan dengan nyawa seseorang, Kyungsoo..."_

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jonghyun melapor pagi-pagi sekali kepada Jongin, "Kami berhasil menangkap Yi Fan"

Jongin yang sedang menyesap kopinya langsung membanting gelasnya ke meja, "Hidup-hidup?", tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Jonghyun mengangguk,

"Hidup-hidup"

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kakinya sedikit luka, tetapi tidak parah. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kami, tetapi kami berhasil menggagalkannya"

"Bagus, bawa dia padaku"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Sosok yang selalu berada dalam bayangan gelap itu mengawasi semuanya dari mobil yang diparkir secara tidak kentara dekat dengan gerbang Jongin.

Bagus. Mereka sudah menangkap Yi Fan, itu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Dan dia bisa berbuat apapun yang dia mau untuk menyusun rencana menghabisi Jongin... Dan pelacurnya. Odult tidak pernah gagal membunuh targetnya. Ketika targetnya terlepas, Odult akan memburunya sampai mati, dan kali keduanya, dia tak akan pernah gagal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Maaf ya kalau disini aku buat Yi Fan jadi jahat, entahlah aku seperti kehabisan ide untuk mencari tokoh antagonis dalam fict ini. Jadi, tolong maafkan saya ne.

Chapter selanjutnya akan di update besok pada jam yang sama.. tetep ditunggu ne.

Ah.. terimakasih yang udah mau review.. maaf karena gak bisa bales satu-satu.

.

.

Kamsahamnida yorobeum..!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleep With the Devil**

**Copyright © November 2012 by Santhy Agatha**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Ratting : M**

**Deslaimer :**

**Cerita ini bukan milik saya, ' Sleep with the Devil' ini milik kak Santhy Agahta sepenuhnya. Saya hanya mengganti cast dan juga sedikit settingnya saja, tanpa merubah isi cerita sedikitpun.**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC**

**.**

"_**You're my weekness..." – Jongin**_

**.**

Jongin masuk ke kamar perawatan Kyungsoo tengah malam. Saat itu Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, Jongin berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri dekat di sana mengawasi Kyungsoo... Begitu damai perempuan ini terpejam dalam lelapnya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa sekarang bahaya yang amat besar sedang mengintainya.

Jongin sedikit membungkuk, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun. Jongin mengambil resiko dengan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Sampai kemudian dia larut dalam gairahnya yang tertahan dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo merasakan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia menggeliat, ada gairah menjalar dari bibirnya yang terasa nikmat dilumat seseorang. Dengan lemah Kyungsoo mengerjap setengah tidur dan membuka mata. Lelaki itu, yang sedang membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya, adalah Kim Jongin. Jongin sedang melumat bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap mata Kyungsoo, menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah terbangun,

Dengan lembut Jongin menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ini pasti mimpi. Kim Jongin di dunia nyata tidak mungkin berbuat selembut ini, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya, memperkosanya, dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Ini pasti mimpi, karena sebelum tidur Kyungsoo berbaring dengan gelisah, mencoba menghapus memori bercintanya dengan Jongin yang seolah-olah selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Dan karena ini mimpi, tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati.

Kyungsoo setengah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Jongin dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap tubuh Jongin langsung kaku seperti terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Kyungsoo di pipinya. Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangannya panik, apakah Jongin dalam mimpinya ini akan berubah lagi menjadi Jongin dalam dunia nyata yang jahat?

Ternyata tidak, Jongin dalam dunia mimpi ini sangat lembut dan penuh kebaikan. Lelaki itu mengambil jari Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di pipinya. "Sentuh aku di manapun kau suka, jangan berhenti..." bisik Jongin penuh gairah.

Kyungsoo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ini benar-benar mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Di bawah tatapan tajam Jongin, Kyungsoo menyusurkan jemarinya di wajah Jongin, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terpatri di sana.

Ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh bibir Jongin, lelaki itu meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut, satu persatu jemarinya, Jongin menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Kyungsoo, ranjang rumah sakit yang lembut itu membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan rapat. Tangan Jongin menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap,

"Sentuh aku Sayang", bisiknya parau.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah merasakan kekerasan yang panas di telapak tangannya, dengan lembut Jongin membuka ikat dan menurunkan celanaya, "Rasakanlah tubuhku yang amat sangat mendambamu"

Kyungsoo meremas kejantanan itu dan Jongin mengerang, perasaan bahwa Jongin benar-benar bergairah atas sentuhannya membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang. Oh ya ampun, ini adalah mimpi erotis terbaik yang pernah dia alami. Jemari Kyungsoo bereksplorasi di tubuh Jongin, dan lelaki itu membiarkannya sebebas-bebasnya. akhirnya, ketika bibir Kyungsoo dengan penuh ingin tahu mencecap kejantanan itu, Jongin mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam berkabut yang penuh gairah.

"Giliranku" geramnya serak.

Kyungsoo dibaringkan dengan Jongin berbaring miring menghadapnya, lelaki itu mengecup dahinya, pelipisnya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lembut, Lalu bibir itu berhenti di bibir Kyungsoo, mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah di sana. Membuat Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba.

Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang membuka itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah.

Kyungsoo merasakan jemari Jongin mulai membuka satu-persatu pakaian rumah sakit Kyungsoo, kemudian tangan yang panas itu serasa membakar di kulitnya yang telanjang, menyentuhnya dengan intens di semua sisi, menimbulkan geletar tiada duanya, yang membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat penuh gairah.

Jemari Jongin menyentuh kewanitaannya, dan mencumbunya dengan keahlian luar biasa hingga paha Kyungsoo terbuka, panas, dan basah siap untuknya. Jongin sudah berada di atasnya dan menindihnya, Kyungsoo merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu panas menyentuhnya.

"Apakah...", napas Jongin yang panas sedikit terengah terasa begitu erotis di bibirnya, Jongin mengecupnya lagi, "apakah aku akan menyakitimu kalau aku..."

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan pinggulnya putus asa, gairahnya memuncak tanpa ampun, dia ingin Jongin ada di dalam dirinya, oh Ya ampun, dia sangat ingin!

Gerakan-gerakan Kyungsoo yang tak berpengalaman itu membuat Jongin menggertakkan giginya menahan gairahnya yang memuncak. Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan yang mulus, Jongin menekan dirinya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Percintaan mereka sangat penuh gairah dan luar biasa nikmatnya. Kyungsoo mencengkeram punggung Jongin yang berotot, melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Jongin berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin, tetapi gairahnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, dia bergerak dengan penuh gejolak, membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya. Dan akhirnya ketika puncak itu datang, tubuh mereka menyatu dengan begitu eratnya, dalam ombak kepuasan yang bergulung-gulung menghantam tubuh mereka.

Ketika Jongin menarik tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dari Kyungsoo dan berbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan masih memeluknya erat, Kyungsoo sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk bergerak -sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa nikmatnya-desah Kyungsoo dalam hati, masih menggelenyar dalam sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan.

Ah, bahkan dalam mimpinya itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kecupan lembut Jongin di dahinya sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Ketika terbangun di pagi harinya, Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Oh ya, bajunya memang terpasang rapi dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tetapi rasa pegal dan kelembapan yang khas di antara kedua pahanya serta aroma parfum Jongin yang tertinggal di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam, Jongin benar-benar berkunjung ke kamarnya dan bercinta dengannya.

Lelaki itu memperkosanya lagi ketika dia tidak sadar. Kyungsoo mengernyit, mencoba menahan rasa terhina yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Tetapi, apakah benar itu perkosaan? Malam kemarin Kyungsoo amat sangat bersedia untuk bercinta dengan Jongin. Bahkan dia mengalami orgasme! Ya, bahkan tubuhnya pun masih mengingat kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapatnya semalam.

Apakah bisa mencapai kepuasan ketika kau diperkosa?, Kyungsoo memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan jemarinya, merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar di dalam dirinya tersembunyi wanita jalang, yang kemarin akhirnya keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo telah ditaklukkan dalam pesona gairah Jongin yang luar biasa ahli. Dan sekarang ketakutan menerpa dirinya, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya nanti dia menyerah dan dengan senang hati menjadi wanita murahan yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Jongin, bertekuk lutut di kaki lelaki itu seperti perempuan-perempuan yang lain?

Bagaimana dia mempertanggungjawabkan dirinya kepada ayah dan ibunya nanti?

"Kau tampak sedih", Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Oh berdiri di pintu, menatapnya cemas, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja"

Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja? Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa sedih atas perjalanann hidupnya. Dihadapkan pada Dokter Oh yang selalu tampak ceria dan tanpa beban membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis, dan matanya mulai berkacakaca.

"Hei... Heii", dokter Oh mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo, "Kenapa Kyungsoo? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dengan malu,

"Saya baik-baik saja dok..."

Dengan ragu, Dokter Oh duduk di tepi ranjang, "Apakah kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Jongin.. Aku mengerti, mengingat sifat keras dan dominannya yang terkenal itu.. pasti berat menjadi kekasihnya" Kyungsoo menatap Dokter Oh tajam,

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku membencinya setengah mati hingga ingin membunuhnya", desis Kyungsoo penuh kemarahan.

Dokter Oh terpana kaget, "Apa? Bukankah... Bukankah.."

"Dokter, aku bukan kekasihnya, aku disekap di rumahnya selama ini...", dan semua cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Kyungsoo, mulai dari kisah bisnis ayahnya dengan Jongin, kematian kedua orang tuanya, usahanya membalas dendam, sampai kemudian dia berakhir dalam sekapan Jongin. Dokter Oh mendengarkan semua dengan takjub, dan ketika semua kisah itu berakhir, Dokter Oh menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya,

"Wow...", tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa"

Kyungsoo menatap Dokter Oh penuh tekad, "Saya mohon bantuan dokter untuk melepaskan saya dari sini, hanya dokter dan perawat dokter yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini, sedangkan di luar semua penjaga berjaga ketat. Saya mohon dokter, saya sudah melupakan dendam saya, yang saya inginkan hanyalah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jongin, dia lelaki yang sangat jahat dan kejam, mungkin saya akan berakhir mati di tangannya"

Dokter Oh tercenung mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo, "Oke...aku akan mencari cara, meskipun sepertinya sulit", lelaki itu berdehem, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau reputasi jahat Tuan Jongin memang benar adanya, menyekap perempuan tidak bersalah dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibenarkan", dengan penuh keyakinan, Dokter Oh menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo, "Aku akan mengabarimu nanti, yang pasti, aku akan membantumu Kyungsoo, supaya kau bisa lepas dari Tuan Jongin yang jahat

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin masuk ke kamar, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah Dokter Oh pergi, dan Kyungsoo senang karenanya, itu berarti tidak mungkin Jongin mendengar percakapannya dengan dokter Oh tadi, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?", Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam tanpa senyum.

Ketika Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, mau tak mau kenangan percintaan mereka semalam berkelebatan di benaknya, tak tahan akan semua bayangan erotis itu, Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya, "Bukan urusanmu"

"Kyungsoo", Jongin memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan nada jengkel, "Kau harus cepat sehat supaya aku bisa membawamu pulang, di sini tidak aman"

"Kau yang diincar oleh musuh-musuhmu, kenapa aku yang harus repot?", sela Kyungsoo marah dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo tak kalah tajam, "Karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan Odult sedang mengincar kita berdua"

Odult, siapa orang yang mau menyandang nama sebegitu mengerikan? Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Odult adalah nama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh musuhku", Jongin melirik buku jarinya yang memar, yang kemarin dipakainya untuk menghajar Kris habis-habisan, sampai lelaki itu terkapar penuh darah, bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi memohon ampun kepadanya, "Dia selalu berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kemarin kita berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan oleh Odult... Psikopat itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh kita berdua".

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang, orang bernama Odult ini terdengar begitu mengerikan...

"Kau tidak aman di sini Kyungsoo", Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat Odult, tidak ada yang tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia bisa menjadi siapapun. Bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengawal-pengawalku sendiri, kecuali Jonghyun. Di sini keadaanmu sangat riskan, di rumahku kau akan aman", Dengan tercenung Jongin mengawasi Kyungsoo, "Kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, nanti malam aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit ini"

Kalau dia pulang, maka kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan menguap begitu saja, pikir Kyungsoo panik. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah itu! Dengan impulsif Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya, pura-pura kesakitan,

"Kenapa Kyungsoo?", Jongin langsung bertanya cemas.

"Kepalaku... Kepalaku...", Kyungsoo mengerang berusaha sebaik mungkin terdengar sakit. "Dokter!", Jongin memanggil setengah berteriak dan Dokter Oh yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ langsung masuk dengan cemas,

"Ada apa Tuan Jongin?"

"Dia kesakitan!", suara Jongin meninggi, "Kupikir kondisinya lebih baik sehingga besok dia bisa pulang, tetapi dia kesakitan, kenapa dia kesakitan? Kau bilang lukanya akan membaik..."

Dengan cepat Dokter Oh menangkap isyarat mata Kyungsoo dan membaca situasi, dia berdehem mencoba terdengar serius, "Seperti yang saya bilang, kondisinya masih belum stabil Tuan Jongin, kadang dia tampak baik, tapi kadang goncangan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kesakitan. Saya menganjurkan Anda tidak membawanya pulang dulu, atau kesembuhannya akan terhambat"

Jongin tercenung dan menatap Kyungsoo frustasi, "Oke. Sembuhkan dia dulu!", gumamnya dingin Dan Kyungsoo mendesah lega dalam hati, kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri masih ada.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Malam itu jam delapan, jadwal pemeriksaan Kyungsoo oleh Dokter Oh, lelaki itu datang tepat waktu, kali ini membawa perawat. Ketika Kyungsoo menyadari Dokter Oh memasuki ruangan, dia langsung terduduk tegak, waspada.

"Dokter..."

Dokter Oh memberi isyarat, menyuruh Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntik. Yang tidak disangka Kyungsoo, ketika perawat itu sedang memeriksa infus Kyungsoo, Dokter Oh tiba-tiba menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke tubuh perawat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh perawat itu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Oh menopang tubuh perawat itu dan menyandarkannya di ranjang,

"Kau bisa bangun?", Tanya dokter Oh cepat. Kyungsoo masih terpana akan kesigapan gerakan Dokter Oh, sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa Dokter Oh sedang bertanya padanya, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bagus, bisakah kau menukar bajumu dengan baju perawat ini? Aku akan menutup tirai untuk memberimu privasi", Dokter Oh langsung menutup tirai dan menunggu di luar tirai.

Detik itu juga Kyungsoo sadar, ini adalah rencana Dokter Oh untuk melepaskannya! Dengan sigap, melupakan bahwa kepalanya masih sakit, Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri, dan ketika bisa, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menukarnya dengan baju perawat itu.

Setelah semua beres, Kyungsoo memanggil Dokter Oh yang segera mengangkat perawat yang masih pingsan itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu menyelimuti perawat itu. "Kau harus bersikap biasa dan tidak mencurigakan", gumam Dokter Oh ketika Kyungsoo sedang memasang topi perawat di kepalanya, lalu mendekap papan pemeriksaan di dadanya,

"Ayo"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang ketika Dokter Oh membuka pintu. Dua penjaga yang ditempatkan Jongin di pintu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap. Dokter Oh mengangguk kepada mereka dan mereka membalas dengan senyum.

Posisi tubuh Dokter Oh menutupi Kyungsoo sehingga tidak kelihatan, lalu dia menggiring Kyungsoo menuju lorong meninggalkan pengawal itu jauh di belakang. Ketika akhirnya mereka membelok di lorong tanpa ketahuan, Kyungsoo menarik napas, lega luar biasa. Dokter Oh mengajak Kyungsoo setengah berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju kebebasannya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jonghyun menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu kepada Jongin yang duduk di sofa, "Ini beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa kita curigai"

Jongin mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya, lalu membolak-baliknya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto di berkas itu, "Kenapa dia masuk ke daftar ini?"

Jonghyun melirik berkas itu. "Karena kami memfilter semua pegawai rumah sakit yang masuk kurang dari 2 bulan sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu"

Jongin mengernyit lama. Sebelum kemudian wajahnya menegang. "Dia punya akses bebas masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera!"

Jongin meraih jasnya dan melangkah tergesa ke pintu diikuti Jonghyun. Dan pada sat bersamaan, pintu di sisi lainnya terbuka, beberapa pengawal Jongin masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Tuan Jongin, Kyungsoo melarikan diri dari rumah sakit!"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Dokter Oh mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, mereka lalu tiba di belokan ke luar kota, menuju jalanan yang sepi. Kyungsoo yang selama ini diam karena menahan rasa tegang dalam perperjalanan menoleh dan menatap Dokter Oh penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Kita akan kemana dokter?"

Dokter Oh menoleh lalu tersenyum manis, "Ke rumah di pinggiran kota, tempatnya seperti villa di pegunungan, kau akan aman di sana dan Tuan Jongin tidak akan bisa menjangkaumu"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, pemandangan di luar adalah hutan dan jalanan yang berkelok-kelok, malam makin gelap dan Kyungsoo mulai merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kursi dan mulai tertidur.

.

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin menatap marah pada perawat yang dibius untuk menggantikan Kyungsoo di ranjang. Dua pengawalnya yang tadi berjaga di kamar Kyungsoo berdiri ketakutan dengan wajah lebam bekas pukulan Jongin,

"Kenapa kalian bisa sebodoh itu hah?," suara Jongin terdengar tenang, tetapi intensitas kemarahannya membuat bulu kuduk dua anak buahnya berdiri.

Para pengawal itu saling bertatapan mencoba berkata-kata, tetapi tak bisa. Mereka memang bersalah. Jonghyun sebagai atasan mereka telah menginstruksikan untuk memeriksa siapapun sebelum masuk dan keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo.

Tetapi karena Dokter Oh tampaknya terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan ini dengan bebas, mereka jadi lengah dan membiarkannya. Siapa sangka kalau Dokter Oh adalah Odult yang ditakuti itu?

Jongin masih menatap marah kepada kedua pengawalnya, memikirkan hukuman apa yang cukup kejam untuk dilimpahkan atas kebodohan mereka. Kyungsoo melarikan diri, dan bukan hanya melarikan diri, Demi Tuhan! Perempuan itu sekarang ada di tangan Odult.

Jonghyun datang, menyerahkan setumpuk berkas lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Jongin, "Sepertinya dugaan Anda benar Tuan Jongin, profil Dokter Oh sangat mirip dengan profil Odult. Dia lulusan jenius dari kedokteran, kehidupannya sangat misterius, dan menurut desas desus, ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia baru masuk mendaftar ke rumah sakit ini dua bulan yang lalu, dan ketika kami melakukan pengecekan terhadap masa lalunya, semuanya kosong, tidak ada satupun data tentangnya, seolah semuanya dihapus"

"Cari sampai dapat," Jongin menggertakkan giginya, "Apapun itu, alamat, nomor mobilnya, apapun untuk bisa mengarahkan kita kepadanya. Kita harus menemukan Kyungsoo, sebelum terlambat," Jongin memejamkan mata, sejenak merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Kyungsoo harus selamat, meskipun sekarang hal itu diragukan, karena Kyungsoo berada di tangan Odult yang sangat kejam. Jongin akan menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali, selamat, dan hidup-hidup.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kita sudah sampai," Dokter Oh mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menemukan mobil mereka diparkir di sebuah villa tua berwarna putih yang sangat indah dihujani cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

Dokter Oh turun terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Kyungsoo turun. Mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki teras rumah, ketika Dokter Oh membuka kunci pintu rumah itu, Kyungsoo mengernyit dan bertanya,

"Ini rumah Dokter Oh?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng, "Bukan, ini properti milik sahabatku yang dititipkan kepadaku, sekarang dia sedang di luar negeri. Kupikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untukmu sekarang-sekarang ini…. Kau bisa bersembunyi di sini sementara, karena aku tahu Tuan Jongin pasti sedang sangat marah sekarang dan pasti dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarimu".

Kyungsoo menggigil mendengar kemungkinan itu, dan membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam vila itu. Bagian dalam villa itu sangat indah, secantik bagian luarnya, dengan ornamen Joseon yang kuno dan rapi, tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali,

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar sementaramu, kau bisa beristirahat di sana, aku yakin kau pasti capek setelah perjalanan panjang." Dokter Oh melangkah melalui anak tangga dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

Kamar untuk Kyungsoo adalah kamar sederhana yang tertata rapi, dan ranjang bulu angsa berseprai putih di tengah ranjang tampak sangat empuk dan menggoda untuk ditiduri. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menguap dan Dokter Oh terkekeh, 'Tidurlah Kyungsoo-ssi, semoga besok pagi kau bangun dengan lebih segar".

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih atas segalanya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih kepada dokter karena sudah menyelamatkan saya dari Jongin"

Dokter Oh melangkah ke pintu, senyumnya tampak misterius di balik cahaya remang-remang, "Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo, aku senang bisa membawamu ke sini,"

Lalu lelaki itu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo terbangun karena rasa haus yang amat sangat, dia terduduk di ranjang dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Dengan pelan dia memandang ke sekeliling, masih gelap. Mungkin ini masih dini hari.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar. Dimanakah dapurnya? Dia ingin minum…. Lorong lantai dua tampak gelap, tetapi ada cahaya putih di ujung sana, mungkin itu dapurnya.. pikir Kyungsoo dalam diam.

Dia lalu melangkah hati-hati menuju cahaya itu, dan terbawa ke sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong.

Kyungsoo membukanya, dan tertegun. Ini bukan dapur. Dia sudah hendak membalikkan badan, ketika pandangan matanya terpaku pada sesuatu, dan wajahnya memucat.

Di sana, di salah satu sisi tembok itu penuh dengan foto-foto yang ditempel. Dan itu bukan foto-foto biasa, itu foto-foto Jongin sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, beberapa di antaranya ada Jongin yang sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Dan melihat ekspresi Jongin di sana, tampaknya foto-foto itu diambil dengan kamera tersembunyi, tanpa seizin objeknya.

"Ada pepatah, kalau rasa ingin tahu yang besar suatu saat akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, mendengarkan suara yang mendesis itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Dokter Oh yang berdiri diam di balik bayang-bayang. Lelaki itu tersenyum, seperti biasanya, tetapi senyumnya yang sekarang bukanlah senyum manis secerah matahari, melainkan seringai jahat yang menakutkan.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Kita sudah berhasil melacak mobilnya," Jonghyun datang dengan terengah, mendatangi Jongin yang menunggu sambil mondar-mandir tak tenang di ruangannya.

Jongin langsung berdiri dan bergegas, dia menyiapkan senjatanya, belati berat yang selama ini ada di kakinya dan sebuah magnum miliknya. Kalau dia harus membunuh demi Kyungsoo, akan dia lakukan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, semoga dia tidak terlambat datang.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Mata Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap dalam ketakutan, lelaki di depannya ini sudah berubah total, dari lelaki ramah dan baik hati menjadi monster yang menakutkan, Tubuh Kyungsoo diikat di sebuah kursi dan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, di bawah kuasa psikopat gila yang sekarang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Membunuh dengan pisau adalah favoritku," Dokter Oh memainkan pisau itu di dekat Kyungsoo, membuat kilatannya menyilaukan dalam kegelapan. "Karena itulah aku dipanggil Odult," lelaki itu terkekeh mengerikan melihat sinar ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata Kyungsoo, "Yah kenalkan, akulah Odult yang kalian cari-cari itu"

Kyungsoo mencoba meronta, kengerian merayapi dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bukan saja orang jahat, tetapi dia adalah psikopat menakutkan yang diceritakan oleh Jongin.

Dokter Oh tertawa melihat usaha Kyungsoo yang sia-sia untuk melarikan diri, kemudian mendorong kursi Kyungsoo ke dinding dan menekankan pisaunya di pipi Kyungsoo, "Pisau ini sangat tajam," Dokter Oh memain-mainkan pisau itu di pipi Kyungsoo, "Aku ragu apakah Jongin masih mau menjadikanmu pelacurnya kalau mukamu rusak," diletakkannya besi dingin itu di pipi Kyungsoo membuat mata Kyungsoo terpejam ketakutan.

Tetapi kemudian kata-kata Dokter Oh menyulut amarahnya, dia bukan pelacur Jongin! "Aku bukan pelacur Jongin!," dengan lantang Kyungsoo meneriakkan bantahannya. Dan rupanya bantahannya itu malahan memancing emosi Dokter Oh,

"Bukan pelacurnya katamu? Kau tidur dengannya dan menikmatinya, kau menerima segala fasilitas darinya dengan suka rela, dan kau membayar dengan tubuhmu. Dari pengamatanku, kau adalah pelacur yang paling disukai dan istimewa di mata Jongin dibandingkan pelacur-pelacurnya yang lain, dan aku membayangkan kepuasan yang kudapatkan ketika dia menyaksikan tubuhmu yang sudah mati, penuh dengan sayatan pisau,"

Lalu Dokter Oh tertawa dengan mengerikan, "Mari kita mulai ritual ini…. Aku akan menyayatmu pelan-pelan di bagian-bagian tubuhmu hingga kau akan mati pelan-pelan kehabisan darah….," pisau itu berkelebatan dengan main-main di depan Kyungsoo, "Lalu aku akan membuang tubuhmu tepat di depan mata Jongin, pasti aku akan puas sekali….

Sebelum kemudian akan kuhabisi Jongin dengan tanganku sendiri," Dengan tawa mengerikannya yang terkekeh dan menakutkan, Dokter Oh mengayunkan pisaunya, dan sekejap, Kyungsoo merasakan pedih karena sayatan besi tajam itu di lengannya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin memasuki rumah itu dengan marah, Jonghyun dan yang lain-lain sudah mengepung villa putih itu. Villa itu tenang dan sepi seolah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu mata Jongin mengarah ke pintu di ujung lorong yang setengah terbuka, dan melangkah kesana, lalu masuk dengan marah ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Dokter Oh sudah melukai Kyungsoo dengan dua sayatan berdarah di lengan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo meringis menahan sakit dan nyeri dalam kondisi terikat di kursi dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Odult," suara Jongin dingin, mencoba menahan kemarahannya dengan terkendali. Lelaki itu sedang memegang pisau di dekat Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo terluka lebih dari ini.

Dokter Oh membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Jongin berdiri di ruangan itu, "Ah… sang pangeran penyelamat akhirnya datang," dengan tenang Dokter Oh mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Jongin, "Kau lihat Jongin, pelacurmu ini sedang dalam proses meregang nyawa, tadinya aku ingin mempersembahkannya mati dan tersayat kepadamu. Tetapi rupanya kau terlalu cepat datang".

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu," geram Jongin marah. Tawa Dokter Oh membahana ke seluruh ruangan. "Tentu saja, sekarangpun aku tahu bahwa seluruh pengawalmu sedang mengepung tempat ini, siap menembakku kapanpun aku lengah," dengan cepat Dokter Oh bergerak ke sebelah Kyungsoo dan menempelkan pisau tajam itu ke lehernya,

"Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh pelacur ini dulu".

Kyungsoo terkesiap, menahan sakit dan ketakutan ketika besi dingin itu menempel di lehernya, lapisannya yang tajam telah menyayat lehernya, menimbulkan sedikit perih di sana.

"Kalau kau lakukan sesuatu kepadanya, aku bersumpah kau akan mati dengan mengerikan," Kali ini Jongin sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, "Aku akan membunuhmu dengan pelan dan mengerikan hingga kau akan merasakan setiap detik-detik menjelang kematianmu"

"Kau ketakutan Jongin, kau takut aku menyakiti pelacur ini, bisa kulihat di matamu," Dokter Oh menatap Jongin dengan senyuman gilanya, memain-mainkan pisaunya di leher Kyungsoo, "Satu sayatan saja, aku akan memotong nadinya, tepat di leher… darahnya akan memancar keluar dan dia akan mati dengan cepat… tepat di depan kedua matamu…dan aku rela mati demi kepuasan menyaksikan adegan itu," Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Dokter Oh mengangkat pisaunya, lalu membuat gerakan menghujam untuk menikam leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menanti detik-detik kematiannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tidak merasakan sakit, apakah memang kematian tidak terasa sakit? Dengan ragu di bukanya matanya, dan dia terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya. Jongin sedang menahan pisau itu, dengan tangan telanjang. Bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris telapak tangannya, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam pisau itu tanpa ekspresi, meskipun darah mulai bercucuran dari tangannya, mengenai Kyungsoo.

Sekali lagi, Jongin menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari kematian. Dokter Oh tampak terperangah dengan gerakan Jongin yang tak disangkanya itu, dia berusaha menarik pisaunya dari genggaman Jongin, tetapi Jongin menarik pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh,

"Aku akan menghajarmu sebelum membunuhmu…," Jongin menerjang dokter Oh ke lantai, dan mereka bergulat saling memukul. Tetapi Dokter Oh, Odult itu tidak terbiasa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong sehingga dia kewalahan, Jongin terus dan terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun, ketika kemudian rintihan Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo kehilangan kesadarannya, mulai oleng dalam kondisi terikat di kursi, Perhatian Jongin teralih, dan dia berdiri untuk meraih Kyungsoo, pada saat itulah, Dokter Oh yang sudah babak belur mencoba meraih pisau yang dilemparkan Jongin tadi, dia berhasil meraihnya dan mengarahkannya untuk menikam punggung Jongin dan…DOR!

Tubuh Dokter Oh ambruk ke lantai karena tembakan itu. Jongin menoleh ke belakang, melihat Dokter Oh ambruk dengan pisau masih di tangannya, dan dia lalu menoleh ke pintu, ke arah Jonghyun yang memegang pistol di tangannya.

"Bereskan dia," Jongin memerintah cepat, lalu perhatiannya sepenuhnya terarah kepada Kyungsoo, tidak dirasakannya telapak tangannya yang tersayat dalam, dia membuka ikatan Kyungsoo, dan perempuan itu langsung jatuh ambruk ke pelukannya

**.**

**XOXO  
>.<strong>

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Kyungsoo berada di ruangan putih itu, dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa begitu bersyukur berada di ruangan ini.

Kengerian masih merayapinya, membayangkan pisau yang berkelebatan di mukanya, di tubuhnya, di lengannya…. Aduh! Kyungsoo merasa nyeri yang amat sangat dan menoleh ke arah lengannya, lengannya itu sudah dibalut perban yang amat tebal, nyerinya masih terasa tetapi lebih karena trauma mendalam Kyungsoo akibat pengalaman buruknya itu.

Kyungsoo terduduk, Jongin telah menyelamatkannya, sekali lagi. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Apakah benar karena dia dianggap sebagai pelacur istimewa Jongin? Karena dia melayani Jongin dengan tubuhnya? Dengan pucat Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya, merasa dirinya begitu rendah.

Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana Jongin, menghalangi pisau yang hendak menikamnya dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo masih ingat darah yang mengalir itu, dan mau tidak mau Kyungsoo menyadari

kalau dihitung-hitung sudah beberapa kali dia diselamatkan oleh Jongin. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Bertahun-tahun Kyungsoo menumbuhkan kebencian di hatinya, memupuk rasa dendam yang mendalam, dengan pengetahuan bahwa Jongin yang jahat telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Yah, Jongin memang jahat. Tetapi selain mengurung Kyungsoo, dia memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik... Apakah dia memang menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya?

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah membayangkan itu semua. Apakah semua kebaikan Jongin murni disebabkan karena dorongan gairah? Seharusnya Kyungsoo merasa terhina, tetapi tidak, perasaannya terasa hangat tanpa dia mau. Dia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Kebenciannya adalah satu-satunya senjata menghadapi lelaki itu... Kalau sampai Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan lebih kepada Jongin... Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang menggayutinya.

Dengan gemetar dia meraba lengannya yang di perban, dan menangis. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat, seluruh rencana yang dibuatnya matang-matang telah hancur, dan dia sekarang terpuruk di sini.

Kembali dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu, dan bahkan sekarang berutang nyawa kepadanya. "Jangan menangis". Kyungsoo terlonjak ketika suara itu terdengar di dekatnya, dengan ketakutan dia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin di sana, duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang dan mengamatinya.

Dengan kasar Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dan menatap Jongin marah,

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!," serunya menuduh, "Kalau kau tidak melibatkanku dalam kehidupanmu yang penuh musuh itu, aku tidak akan mengalami ini!"

"Dan kalau kau tidak gampang tertipu oleh bujuk rayu dokter yang selalu tersenyum itu, kau tidak akan diculik dengan mudah," sela Jongin tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin lepas darimu, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan aku?," kali ini Kyungsoo berteriak penuh frustrasi, "Aku mohon aku sudah muak berada di sini… aku…"

"Tidakkah kau bahagia di sini Soo?," Jongin mendekat ke ranjang dan menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya. Pada saat itulah Kyungsoo melihat, telapak tangan Jongin di balut perban, "Aku memenuhi kebutuhanmu, aku memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri, apakah menurutmu itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku bukan pelacur," desis Kyungsoo tajam, "Kekayaan dan ketampananmu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku, yang aku inginkan hanya kematianmu, karena kau telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Tetapi jika itupun tidak kudapatkan, aku sudah cukup puas bisa lepas darimu!," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menantang.

Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Kyungsoo lurus-lurus, "Sudahlah, Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan serius, "Bagaimana kondisimu?",

Jongin menunduk dan mengamati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam, otomatis memalingkan wajah dari Jongin, "Soo", Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya mau menatap matanya,

"Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Kyungsoo ketus, "Biarpun aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kau dan musuh-musuhmu". Jongin terkekeh, "Hmm... Mengingat kau sudah kembali galak kepadaku, aku yakin kau sudah sembuh", Jongin menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Kyungsoo, "Maafkan aku".

Kyungsoo tertegun karena permintaan maaf Jongin, dia menatap Jongin dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena membuatmu terlibat dalam situasi ini", lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Situasi seperti ini tidak akan bisa terhindarkan, mengingat kondisiku. Tetapi kau harus tahu, ketika kau bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu"

Kyungsoo mendengus,"Aku lebih memilih tidak bersamamu. Kalau aku sendirian aku pasti akan lebih baik-baik saja"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "Tidak bisa, situasi kemarin membuat kau dikenal sebagai kesayanganku. Orang yang mengincarku pasti akan mengincarmu, karena kaulah yang paling lemah. Itu membuatmu harus selalu bersamaku, di bawah perlindunganku", Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lurus-lurus, " _**Kau adalah kelemahanku**_"

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, bukan cuma karena arti mendalam dalam kata-kata Jongin. Tetapi karena cara Jongin mengucapkannya, begitu erotis dan penuh makna seolaholah Jongin mengucapkan sesuatu yang sensual dari perkataannya yang biasa itu.

Dan Jongin tampaknya sengaja. Sialan lelaki itu. Dia sengaja mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada sensual untuk mempengaruhi Kyungsoo. "Kau bebas keluar masuk seisi rumah ini, tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Aku memang jahat, tapi aku akan menjagamu, tidak demikian halnya dengan musuh-musuhku," Jongin mengangkat tangannya yang terluka untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan Kyungsoo langsung teringat peristiwa itu, ketika Jongin dengan cepat menggenggam pisau itu, menghalanginya untuk terluka, tanpa sadar dia bergidik ngeri.

"Ya," gumam Jongin, memperhatikan reaksi Kyungsoo, "Kau seharusnya takut Kyungsoo, karena mereka semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk melukaiku lewat dirimu. Kau aman disini, bersamaku. Dan aku yakin kau berpikiran sehat sehingga tahu bahwa kau lebih baik bertahan di sini"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kebebasan keluar masuk kamar ini dinikmati oleh Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Oh, dia memang masih bermaksud pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia masih trauma akan kejadian itu. Setidaknya di rumah ini dia aman. Jonghyun masih mengawasinya diam-diam ketika dia mondar-mandir keluar kamar, terutama ketika dia berjalan-jalan di taman. Tetapi Kyungsoo belajar untuk mengabaikannya.

Sore itu, suasana rumah sangat sepi, dan Kyungsoo berjalan menelusuri area lantai satu rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan lorong-lorong yang tidak tahu akan menuju kemana, sepertinya tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjelajahi keseluruhan rumah itu. Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan sedikit mengintip. Dia terpesona menemukan rak-rak tinggi yang memenuhi dinding-dindingnya, penuh dengan buku!

Dengan bersemangat Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri terkagum-kagum sambil mengamati buku-buku di dalam rak itu. Jongin rupanya penggemar buku-buku sastra klasik, berbagai bacaan tampak menggoda siap untuk dinikmati,

"Kau sepertinya suka membaca," suara Jongin mengejutkan Kyungsoo, dia menoleh dan saat itu baru menyadari kalau Jongin duduk di sudut ruangan, di meja kerjanya yang besar dan mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam.

Dengan angkuh Kyungsoo mendongakkan dagunya, "Ya aku suka membaca, tetapi buku-buku mahal di sini termasuk yang tidak bisa kubeli," Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"Kau boleh membaca di sini," Jongin menawarkan tampak begitu berbaik hati. Tetapi Kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedikit menakutkan baginya. Ketegangan seksual yang memenuhi ruangan ini terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dan meskipun tawaran Jongin terasa begitu menggoda, Kyungsoo tidak berani.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," Jongin mengangkat alis melihat Kyungsoo nampak ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Kyungsoo," lelaki itu mengulang lagi katakatanya,

"Aku bahkan tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin curiga, "Tidak bisakah aku meminjam buku-buku ini dan membawanya ke kamarku?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tentu saja bisa, gumam Jongin dalam hati, tetapi dia akan kehilangan kenikmatan menggoda Kyungsoo, dia ingin Kyungsoo terpaksa berada di ruangan ini, bersamanya, "Tidak bisa buku-buku itu mahal, aku tidak yakin kau akan menjaganya dan tidak merusakkannya"

Kata-kata Jongin terasa menyinggung Kyungsoo, jangan-jangan Jongin bahkan menyangka Kyungsoo ingin mencuri buku-buku mahalnya. Kurang ajar lelaki itu. Tetapi ajakan Jongin untuk membaca buku di ruangan yang sama terasa begitu menggoda. Dan lelaki itu jelas-jelas menantangnya, menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara mereka, dan memaksa Kyungsoo menunjukkan diri apakah akan menjadi pengecut ataukah berani menghadapi Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengentakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sofa, diambilnya salah satu buku di rak itu dan dia duduk, berusaha tampil nyaman di sana. Jongin tersenyum. Gadis itu jelas-jelas ingin menantangnya. Dan kehadiran Kyungsoo di ruangannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, dia bahkan tidak tertarik lagi akan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di meja dan dia mengamati Kyungsoo yang sedang berakting membaca itu dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?," Kyungsoo akhirnya mencetuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Jongin sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya duduk dan menatapnya. Lelaki itu memang tidak mengganggu, bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tetapi pandangan matanya yang intens dan penuh gairah itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Kyungsoo mengejang ke dalam gelenyar panas yang membuat suhu ruangan ber-AC itu tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau akan pura-pura berakting membaca. Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara kita," gumam Jongin dengan tenang, tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tampak begitu mengancam.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar perkataan Jongin itu, dengan marah dibantingnya buku itu di sofa dan berdiri, "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi"

"Kau takut, Soo?," Jongin bergumam dengan nada mencemooh, "Kau takut kalau kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku ya? Aku tadi menawarimu di sini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan… ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti kelinci yang akan dimangsa"

Oh Ya! Tatapan Jongin kepadanya memang seperti elang yang akan memangsa kelinci buruannya. Kyungsoo merasa sudah sewajarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini"

"Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, karena kalau tidak pilihanmu hanya satu, berbaring di ranjangku"

"Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu!," Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, berlari ke pintu dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, masih didengarnya tawa Jongin mengiringi kepergiannya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Soo," suara Jongin mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang sedang termenung di balkon. Balkon yang sama tempat dia dilempar Jongin dengan cara mengerikan ke kolam di bawahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sedang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menatapnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu, karena dari balkon ini pemandangannya hanyalah halaman belakang dan kolam renang yang luas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balkon malam-malam begini?," Jongin mengernyit mengamati hujan rintik-rintik yang turun makin deras, bahkan airnya bercipratan mulai membasahi Kyungsoo yang memang berdiri sambil menatap halaman di bawah.

Sejak Kyungsoo dibebaskan, inilah pertama kalinya dia bisa menikmati hujan secara langsung. Dulu ketika dikurung di kamar putih Kyungsoo hanya bisa menikmati hujan dari jendela, tanpa menyentuhnya. Sekarang bisa merasakan percikan air membasahi tubuhnya terasa begitu luar biasa untuknya.

"Aku sedang menikmati hujan," Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin, mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit," Jongin mulai menggeram, tampaknya lelaki itu menahan marah. Kyungsoo menoleh lagi dan menatap Jongin dengan menantang,

"Entah apa yang kau katakan tentang memberikan kebebasan padaku itu bohong, atau kau memang suka mengatur-atur dan menggangguku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku"

"Oke," Tatapan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo terasa membakar di suasana hujan yang begitu dingin, "Terserah, silahkan buat dirimu sendiri sakit, aku harap kau tidak merepotkanku nantinya".

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah dia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Setelah kau siap aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Tentang apa?," Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening, mulai merasa terganggu dengan interupsi-interupsi dari Jongin. Dia sedang ingin menikmati hujan dan lelaki itu tampaknya selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak tepat pula.

"Nanti, ini mengenai ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeonhaseo..! ah, sperti yang dibilang oleh beberapa readers.. chapter kemarin emang agak kurang feelnya ya gegara ada Max – Dokter Shim.. jujur aja, nama dua tokoh itu aku ganti pas bagian akhir sebelum aku post chapter 5 kemarin. Aku sempet bingung mau nentuin cast siapa yang cocok buat si Jackal dan akhirnya ketemu Odult walaupun pada akhir-akhirnya aku ganti jadi Max. Tapi yang chapter kemarin udah aku edit lagi, karena aku juga tau emang kayaknya kurang ngefeel kalau yang jadi Jackal itu si Max..

Buat yang tanya kenapa si Kris mukanya jelek terus gak Oplas.. jujur aja aku gak bisa jawab, ini kan bukan ceritaku. Ini punya orang lain jadi aku gak berhak buat ngerubahnya.. heheh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, iya juga ya.. kenapa si Kris – Franky gak oplas aja.. padahal kan dia banyak uangnya.. hahah

Semoga chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari chapter kemarin.. oh ya, untuk penulisan paragrafnya, aku juga gak tau kenapa kalau dilihat pakai hp jadi berantakan.. padahal kalau di laptop kayaknya gak..

Sekian dari saya..


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleep With the Devil**

**Copyright © November 2012 by Santhy Agatha**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Ratting : M**

**Deslaimer :**

**Cerita ini bukan milik saya, ' Sleep with the Devil' ini milik kak Santhy Agahta sepenuhnya. Saya hanya mengganti cast dan juga sedikit settingnya saja, tanpa merubah isi cerita sedikitpun.**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh lima sebentar lagi. Kenapa Jongin bisa mengetahui detail hari ulang tahunnya? Kyungsoo tertarik, tetapi dia akan memuaskan Jongin kalau dia mengikuti Jongin untuk berbicara dengannya. Jangan-jangan memang itu tujuan Jongin, supaya dia tidak berhujan-hujanan dan mengikuti Jongin.

"Nanti aku akan menyusulmu kalau aku sudah puas disini." Api menyala di mata Jongin, dan tampak jelas lelaki itu mencoba menahan diri,

"Terserah, nanti temui aku di ruang kerjaku," suaranya lebih seperti geraman, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan marah.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Setelah puas menikmati hujan, Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan makan malam. Dia sengaja tidak menemui Jongin, lagipula sepertinya lelaki tadi hanya asal bicara ketika bilang ingin berbicara tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak yakin kalau Jongin akan menunggunya. Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat sibuk dan punya banyak urusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di ruang kerjaku?" , suara di kegelapan itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Dia menajamkan matanya dan melihat Jongin duduk di sana, di keremangan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?," Kyungsoo berteriak kaget, tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu di diniding, berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelubungi Jongin, karena lelaki itu tampak lebih menyeramkan di antara cahaya yang remang-remang.

Kyungsoo berhasil menyalakan lampu dan cahaya itu langsungmenyelubungi Jongin. Lelaki itu duduk di sofanya, dengan santai, hanya memakai piyama sutera warna hitam dan disebelah tangannya memegang gelas minuman. Kyungsoo melirik ke botol brendy yang entah berasal dari mana, yang sepertinya sudah dituang Jongin selama menunggunya.

Apakah lelaki itu mabuk? Jantung Kyungsoo mulai berdegup. Dalam keadaan sadar saja emosi Jongin sangat tidak mudah ditebak, apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jongin?"

Jongin mendengus dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, "Kau pikir apa? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau, dengan kepalamu yang keras kepala itu memutuskan untuk melawanku"

Kyungsoo mundur ke belakang, melirik pintu putih itu, dan berusaha sedekat mungkin di sana, sehingga ketika Jongin bertindak di luar batas dia bisa segera melarikan diri. Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo,

"Kau seperti kelinci ketakutan lagi Kyungsoo, apakah kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam? Seperti mencampurkan obat di minumanmu, atau … melemparkanmu dari balkon lagi?," Jongin menyeringai, meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, makin lama makin mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau mabuk Jongin?," Kyungsoo melirik ke arah pintu, hanya butuh beberapa detik kalau Kyungsoo ingin melarikan diri dari Jongin. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

" Seorang Kim Jongin tidak pernah mabuk," Jongin melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, seperti singa yang mengendap endap mengincar mangsanya. "Dan kau…. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tahu di situlah titiknya. Di situlah titik Jongin kehilangan kesabarannya, karena itulah Kyungsoo langsung melompat dan mencoba melarikan diri ke pintu. Dia berhasil membuka pintu itu sedikit, sebelum dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan tanpa suara, Jongin sudah ada dibelakangnya, mendorong pintu itu menutup kembali sebelum sempat terbuka. Jongin mendorongnya rapat ke pintu, dan dengan terkejut Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang mendesak keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia ingin bergerak dan menghindar, tetapi ternyata Jongin sudah menahannya di semua sisi.

Kyungsoo ketakutan. Apakah dia akan dipaksa lagi? Udara mulai terasa menyesakkan dan Kyungsoo mulai terengah-engah. "Aku tidak pernah bercinta sambil berdiri," Jongin berbisik di telinganya dengan bisikan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo menggelenyar, "Dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya"

Kyungsoo terkesiap, mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma karena Jongin begitu kuatnya, "Apakah kau akan memaksaku lagi, Kim Jongin.?," Kyungsoo berteriak di tengah usahanya membebaskan diri, "Kalau iya, maka kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku, kalau kau memang adalah lelaki bajingan yang hanya bisa mendapatkan wanita dari pemerkosaan"

Kata-kata Kyungsoo rupanya berhasil membuat kesadaran Jongin kembali. Lelaki itu tertegun. Dan sedetik kemudian yang melegakan, Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo,

"Sialan akau dasar perempuan!," Jongin berbisik marah di telinga Kyungsoo dan meninggalkannya.

Sendirian, Kyungsoo berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia merasa lepas. Gairah Jongin ternyata juga mempengaruhinya. Dan Kyungsoo semakin takut akan tiba saatnya baginya, menyerah ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya menjadi hari istirahat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tetapi emosi Jongin luar biasa buruknya pagi itu dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Suasana rumah jadi menegangkan. Seluruh pelayan berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik ketakutan, membicarakan

Tuan mereka yang marah-marah seharian ini. Pagi tadi Jongin sudah membanting gelas di meja hingga anggurnya berceceran menodai taplak meja yang berwarna putih, hanya karena minumannya tidak cocok dengan seleranya, dia memanggil Jonghyun dan membentaknya karena beberapa pengawal belum berjaga di gerbang depan. Bahkan sekretaris dan pengatur keuangan rumah tangganya pun ikut kena semprot ketika dia memeriksa laporan di ruang kerjanya tadi.

Sekarang semua orang saling bersembunyi berusaha menghindari berurusan dengan tuan mereka yang begitu mengancam, seperti beruang yang terluka. Jonghyun masuk dengan hati-hati ke ruang kerja Jongin, "Ada apa?"

"Baju-baju untuk Nona Kyungsoo sudah datang"

"Bagus"

"Apakah kita harus memesan pakaian sebanyak itu? Bukankah tuan sendiri bilang tidak akan menahan Kyungsoo lebih lama?"

"Tutup mulutmu Jonghyun!," Jongin menggeram, "Biarkan aku mengurus apa yang menjadi urusanku sendiri!" Jonghyun mengangguk, menyadari bahwa tuannya sudah hampir meledak marah dan memilih pergi daripada terkena dampratannya seperti pagi tadi.

Jongin berdiri mondar-mandir di ruangannya, kemudian berhenti dan menuangkan segelas vodka murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia meneguknya, dan cairan putih itu serasa begitu membakar di ternggorokannya. Tubuhnya begitu bergairah. Mengingat sekian lama dia menahan diri. Dia bisa saja melampiaskan gairahnya kepada perempuan-perempuan yang memujanya dan pasti bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin sembarang wanita, dia ingin Kyungsoo. Sialan! Kenapa pikirannya terus-menerus tertuju kepada perempuan itu?

Dengan rasa frustrasi yang masih memenuhinya, ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah kamar Kyungsoo, membuka kamar itu tanpa permisi, dan menemukan Kyungsoo ada di kamar. Minseok ada di sana, memamerkan baju-baju pesanan yang baru datang untuk Kyungsoo, sedangkan perempuan itu hanya duduk di sana, menatap pakaian-pakaian mahal itu dengan bosan. Minseok langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta izin keluar begitu Jongin masuk dengan wajah muram.

"Kau menyukai pakaian-pakaian itu?

"Apakah pendapatku penting?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo marah, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dirumah ini apa yang diinginkan Tuan Kim Jongin bagaikan perintah raja yang harus dituruti? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang-orang hilir mudik, panik seharian mengatasi sikap marah-marahmu yang tak ada habisnya itu."

"Oh ya? Dan kau pikir itu karena siapa?" Kyungsoo menegakkan dagunya menantang, "Karena siapa?"

"Karena kau, dasar perempuan kecil yang keras kepala!" Kyungsoo mengernyit marah, "Dan apa yang kulakukan padamu wahai tuan Jongin yang baik hati?"

"Kau selalu menantangku hingga aku harus menahan diri di batas kesabaranku, sikapmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana Jongin? Kau musuhku, meskipun sekarang aku memutuskan sedikit bekerjasama dengan tidak mencoba kabur, kau tetap musuhku. Dan ketika aku merasa keadaan sudah baik, aku tetap menuntut dibebaskan"

"Selalu ke arah itu," gumam Jongin kesal, "Aku masih belum ingin membahasnya," lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "Aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, tertarik, Jongin tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Lelaki itu terbiasa memerintah lalu ketika itu tidak dituruti, dia akan memaksakan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Ya aku memintamu menghilangkan rasa permusuhanmu itu dan mencoba menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu"

Kyungsoo melangkah mundur tanpa sadar, "Menerimamu sebagai apa…? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hmm…. Aku bahkan punya rencana yang lebih gila dari itu, lebih daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan, kau akan tahu nanti," matanya menatap Kyungsoo penuh rahasia, "Tapi yang pasti, gairah di antara kita begitu membara dan aku tidak munafik mengakuinya di depanmu, aku selalu terangsang ketika melihatmu. Aku terangsang ketika membayangkanmu, aku ingin menidurimu setiap waktu.."

"Hentikan kata-kata vulgarmu itu!," Kyungsoo berteriak ingin menutup telinganya yang terasa panas. Jongin terkekeh, "Mungkin kau perlu merasakan sendiri, bagaimana aku tergila-gila pada tubuhmu," Lelaki itu meraih Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, dan langsung melumat bibirnya.. Jongin melumat seluruh bibir Kyungsoo, dan kemudian lidahnya masuk, menjelajahi lidah Kyungsoo, bertautan dengan lidah Kyungsoo dan kemudian menjelajahi seluruh diri Kyungsoo, bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Kyungsoo tanpa ampun.

Lelaki itu begitu bergairah tetapi tetap bersalut kelembutan, dan sejenak Kyungsoo terhanyut dalam ciuman yang luar biasa itu, sampai kemudian dia merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang begitu keras kembali menekan tubuhnya. Dengan napas terengah-engah Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin,

"Soo..kau sudah siap untukku" mata Jongin menyala penuh gairah, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya dan tidak saling menyiksa seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku dan aku tidak siap untuk apapun yang berhubungan denganmu." Bantah Kyungsoo keras.

Jongin menyipitkan mata, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menuduh, "Oh ya? Tadi kau hanyut dalam ciumanku, bibirmu panas dan melembut untukku, siap menerimaku"

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki yang luar biasa tampan ini? Semua perempuan pasti bermimpi bisa ada di dalam pelukannya, semua pasti membayangkan bagaimana kalau lelaki sekejam Jongin berperilaku lembut. Oh, Kyungsoo pernah merasakannya, beberapa kali malahan, dan ingatan tentang hal itu membuat tubuhnya memanas

"Kau adalah pembunuh orangtuaku", Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan penuh kebencian, "Dan bagiku itu adalah dosa tak termaafkan, aku akan selalu menyalahkanmu atas hal itu" Tertegun sejenak, lalu Jongin mundur selangkah dengan begitu dingin,

"Oke"

Dan ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, Jongin sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Apakah dia salah? Tetapi bukankah semua yang dilakukan Jongin atas dasar nafsu? Lelaki itu jelas-jelas bergairah kepadanya dan menginginkannya. Tetapi setelah itu apa? Kyungsoo tidak mau jatuh dalam jerat rayuan Jongin seperti perempuan murahan. Seperti para kekasih Jongin yang dicampakkan begitu saja setelah lelaki itu puas. Setidaknya meskipun dia gagal membalaskan dendamnya, dia bisa pergi dari kehidupan Jongin dengan penuh harga diri.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin berdiri malam itu di tengah taman di depan rumahnya, berharap udara dingin bisa meredakan gairahnya yang membuat tubuhnya begitu panas. Ditatapnya jendela kamar Kyungsoo di lantai dua. Jendela itu terbuka, dan cahaya temaram memantul dari sana, tampak begitu jelas. Jongin menatap jendela itu dengan frustrasi. Perempuan itu ada di sana dan Jongin seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilikinya. Tetapi sikap perempuan itu seolah-olah membuatnya merasa menjadi bajingan menjijikkan kalau dia sampai memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertegun ketika melihat bayangan Kyungsoo terpantul dari kamar. Sepertinya Kyungsoo berdiri dekat lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya, karena bayangannya muncul dari gorden jendela bagaikan siluet gelap yang erotis.

Kyungsoo tampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, dan Jongin menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Lalu perempuan itu membuat gerakan membuka gaunnya. Jongin menelan ludah, melirik ke sekelilingnya yang sepi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat dirinya seperti seorang pengintip mesum yang mengintip siluet perempuan berganti baju dengan penuh gairah.

Siluet Kyungsoo melepas kemejanya, dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terpantul dalam bayangan gelap dengan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda. Lalu Sialan! Jongin mulai mengumpat ketika bayangan Kyungsoo di jendela membuat gerakan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke ranjang dan tampaknya melepas ceKyungsoo panjangnya.

Gerakan itu tampak sangat seksi di bawah sini, dan Jongin menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Ia benar-benar siap meledak, dan Kyungsoo malahan memperburuk keadaan dengan pantulan bayangannya di jendela – meskipun dia tidak sengaja – Dan Jongin sungguh-sungguh siap meledak dalam arti yang sebenarnya saat ini mengingat kejantanannya sudah begitu keras hingga terasa menyakitkan. Dengan geraman marah, Jongin melangkah terburu-buru menaiki tangga, membanting kakinya di setiap langkahnya, dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Matanya membara dan dia siap untuk bertengkar, dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sofa, sudah berganti dengan gaun tidurnya dan sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis melihatnya, tampak begitu tenang, "Ada apa..?"

Jongin terengah menahan kemarahan, "Jendela itu!," tunjuknya marah, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar menyeberangi ruangan dan menutup kaca jendela itu dengan kasar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo dengan posisi siap bertarung, "Lain kali tutup rapat-rapat jendela itu kalau sudah malam..!," teriaknya marah.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?"

_Karena aku melihatmu berganti pakaian bagaikan siluet erotis dari bawah! Karena pemandangan itu membuatku terangsang sampai terasa nyeri_! Karena….

Jongin berdiri dengan tatapan membakar, siap memuntahkan emosinya, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan tampak bodoh kalau meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan dingin dan mendesis pelan, "Pokoknya tutup jendela itu kalau sudah malam!," Dan dengan penuh harga diri, Jongin melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Pagi itu tak seperti biasa ada dua pelayan muda yang membereskan kamar Kyungsoo, sepertinya mereka orang baru. Kyungsoo masih duduk di sana selepas mandi dan membiarkan para pelayan itu membereskan ranjangnya. Salah seorang pelayan itu menarik bed cover Kyungsoo tampak memeriksa sepreinya, lalu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan tertawa cekikikan, ketika Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut, dua pelayan perempuan itu memasang muka datar dan bergegas pergi. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Minseok, yang juga ada di ruangan itu, sedang membereskan baju-baju Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya dan terus berdatangan itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Kyungsoo,

"Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?," tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

Minseok melirik ke arah kepergian pelayan itu dan tersenyum, "Mereka orang baru, dan tentu saja sangat penasaran denganmu"

"Penasaran denganku?"

"Kekasih Tuan Jongin yang terbaru," jawab Minseok datar, "Ah, kau tidak tahu ya, semua orang kan membicarakan kalian. Bahkan, namamu sempat muncul di beberapa tabloid gosip dan acara-acara gosip, yang membahas kekasih terbaru Kim Jongin yang misterius. Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah tinggal bersama Jongin, dan mereka menebak-nebak serta mencari bukti bahwa kalian telah bercinta, karena itulah tadi para pelayan tertawa cekikikan ketika memeriksa sepraimu"

Pipi Kyungsoo merah padam, tetapi Minseok sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, dan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Yah para pelayan itu mungkin saling berspekulasi dan menanti, kapan saat mereka ahkirnya bisa menemukan bukti-bukti bahwa kalian tidur bersama untuk dijadikan bahan gosip selanjutnya," gumamnya dalam senyum, Lalu menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Hei aku juga penasaran, kalau mereka serius mencarinya, apakah mereka akan menemukan bukti-bukti itu Kyungsoo?" tanyanya penuh arti, membuat pipi Kyungsoo semakin merah padam.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Nona Kyungsoo?", Jonghyun masuk dan mengangkat alis melihat Kyungsoo mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa?", suara Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menegang. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Jongin membuatnya tegang dan ingin mengumpat-umpat siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tuan Jongin ingin bertemu anda", Bagus. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Jonghyun, lalu tertegun setengah mengernyit ketika Jonghyun membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar Jongin,

"Di kamar ini?"

Jonghyun mengangguk, dan entah Kyungsoo salah lihat atau tidak, hanya sedetik dia sempat melihat sinar geli di mata lelaki itu. Kurang ajar. Jangan-jangan mereka semua mentertawakan ketakutannya pada Jongin.

"Ya Nona, tuan Jongin ingin menemui anda di kamar ini" Sejenak Kyungsoo ingin kabur saja. Tetapi Kyungsoo sadar, ini sebuah tantangan, Jongin menantangnya dan Kyungsoo tidak akan kalah.

"Baiklah", Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Jonghyun membukakan pintu untuknya, Dia langsung berhadapan Jongin yang berdiri dengan begitu tampan di tengah ruangan. Lelaki itu menunggu Jonghyun menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian, lalu berkata tenang,

"Selamat malam Soo", Jongin tersenyum tenang, "Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ulang tahunmu ke duapuluh lima….", senyumnya berubah misterius, "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa pembiacaraan baik-baik tidak akan ada gunanya di antara kita, jadi aku langsung saja"

Hening, Jongin terdiam dan Kyungsoo menunggu dengan ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu, "Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu." Mata Jongin begitu kelam seperti danau kecoklatan di kegelapan malam. Masa depannya? Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya? Kyungsoo ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi tidak mampu. Jongin tampak berbeda, dia tampak begitu tenang tetapi dibalut kemarahan berbahaya, begitu dingin sekaligus mempesona. Lagipula, kenapa Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jongin mempesona? Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang mengarah kepada keterpesonaannya kepada Jongin. Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin lagi dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena melihat Jongin begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun emosi malah terasa menakutkan.

Kyungsoo tidak suka, dia lebih suka Jongin yang meledak-ledak dan marah daripada Jongin yang seperti ini. Dengan Jongin yang meledak-ledak Kyungsoo bisa melawan dengan emosinya, tetapi dengan Jongin yang begitu dingin yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo hanyalah menyurut mundur, ketakutan.

Jongin mengamati reaksi Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan menilai, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau harus menjadi kekasihku yang sebenar-benarnya,Soo. Mulai malam ini," Jongin mulai berdiri, "Aku hanya sekali memberikan penawaran. Kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggapmu tak berharga dan melemparmu kepada pengawal-pengawalku"

Apa?

Keringat membasahi dahi Kyungsoo, Jongin bercanda bukan? Apa maksudnya melemparnya kepada pelayan-pelayannya? Apakah Jongin ingin memberikannya supaya diperkosa para pengawalnya? Jongin tidak mungkin sekejam itu bukan? Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya? "Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Aku atau kau dibuang ke para pengawalku?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin marah, "Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu"

"Jangan menantangku Kyungsoo" desis Jongin tajam, "Aku bukannya belum pernah melakukannya kepada perempuan yang kuanggap tidak berguna lagi" Kyungsoo tertegun. Apakah Jongin benar-benar serius?

"Kau hidup disini dengan mewah, diperlakukan seperti puteri raja, dihormati layaknya kekasih Jongin Kim dan aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menantangku setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang hanya ini pilihanmu dan kau akan memutuskan sekarang. Aku atau dibuang kepada para pengawalku"

Apakah dia bisa melarikan diri dari sini? Kyungsoo ingin berteriak panik, ataukah dia harus bunuh diri saja? Tetapi Kyungsoo yakin Jongin tidak akan membiarkannya. Oh, dengan kekejamannya mungkin Jongin akan membiarkan Kyungsoo mati, tetapi dia akan memastikan Kyungsoo menderita dulu sebelumnya.

"Kau," Kyungsoo menelan suara yang dikeluarkannya dengan berat.

Ada nyala di mata Jongin, "Apa Kyungsoo? Aku tidak mendengar" Jongin sengaja dan Kyungsoo menggeram marah dalam hatinya, kurang ajar lelaki itu!

"Kau, aku memilih kau"

Senyum di bibir Jongin adalah senyum kemenangan yang dingin. "Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari kekasihku," Lelaki itu membuka tangannya, dan Kyungsoo melangkah dengan tertahan ke arahnya. Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Bagus, jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tidak mau dilawan malam ini"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik rok Kyungsoo dan langsung menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya. Sentuhan itu membakar sekaligus menyejukkan dan Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup leher dan pundak Kyungsoo sambil menurunkan kemejanya, menikmati betapa Kyungsoo menyerah kepada gairahnya.

"Ah sayangku, kau begitu indah," Jongin menangkup buah payudara Kyungsoo di telapaknya, merasakan dan menikmati kelembutan itu. Lalu bibir panasnya turun dan menangkup pucuknya, melumatnya penuh gairah, membuat Kyungsoo hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Lelaki itu menurunkan rok Kyungsoo dan mulai menyentuhnya, dimana-mana, meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang membakarnya. Jemari Jongin menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya dan Kyungsoo merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar Jongin mau memasukinya. Dan Jongin sudah siap, Lelaki itu terasa begitu keras dan panas di bawah sana. Kyungsoo mendesak-desakkan tubuhnya dengan frustrasi, permohonan tanpa kata. "Tenang sayangku," Jongin mulai terengah, menahan pinggul Kyungsoo yang bergairah di bawahnya, "Aku akan meuaskanmu sebentar lagi"

Jongin menyentuhkan dirinya, dan langsung menggertakkan giginya, melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Kyungsoo sudah sangat siap menerimanya, tetapi Jongin bertekad memperlakukannya dengan lembut, memberikan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan Kyungsoo. Ketika kehangatan Jongin merasukinya, tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang panas dan basah, Kyungsoo mengerang dan memejamkan mata. Oh astaga! Rasanya begitu tepat, kenikmatan ini, kedekatan ini yang telah dia sangkal selama ini. Rasanya luar biasa tepatnya!

Mereka bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang keras, berusaha memuaskan gejolaknya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Kyungsoo terasa melayang, mencapai puncak kenikmatannya didorong oleh rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan, Jongin mengikutinya. Menyerah dalam orgasme bersamanya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo menyadari pagi itu, mengingat senyum lembut Jongin ketika Kyungsoo terbirit-birit kembali ke kamarnya ketika hari hampir menjelang pagi. Terutama perasaan Kyungsoo ke Jongin, ada yang berubah. Ternyata selama ini dia juga frustrasi oleh gairah yang tertahan, sama seperti yang dirasakan Jongin. Dan ketika semalaman mereka saling memuaskan gairah masing-masing, pagi ini perasaannya luar biasa bahagia. Kyungsoo bahkan merasa ingin bersenandung.

Pagi ini, karena Jongin biasanya sudah berangkat bekerja jam-jam segini. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan menjelajah seluruh isi rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi area sayap kanan rumah yang besar itu. Tanpa di temani siapapun, Kyungsoo menyusuri lorong-lorong, ruangan demi ruangan, sampai akhirnya tiba di ujung lorong, dengan dinding yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, memantulkan cahaya matahari ke seluruh lorong dan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya di balik kaca.

Pemandangan kebun mawar berwarna merah tua yang merambat dan memenuhi taman kecil di sana. Kyungsoo terpesona hingga hampir sesak napas. Dia berdiri cukup lama di depan taman itu, lalu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari, bahwa sayap kanan rumah ini, meskipun tampak bersih dan terawat, tampaknya hampir tidak pernah digunakan.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke kiri, dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar berwarna keemasan, dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dia membuka handle pintu itu. Sepertinya susah dan macet, tetapi kemudian setelah Kyungsoo mencoba beberapa kali, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya, dengan suara berderit karena engsel yang sudah lama tak diminyaki.

Ruangan itu temaram, karena jendela kamarnya tertutup rapat oleh gorden, baunya pengap seperti sudah lama tidak dimasuki. Kyungsoo meraba-raba dinding dan menemukan saklar di kamar itu, ditekannya saklar kamar itu, dan cahaya kekuningan yang lembut langsung menyinari seluruh ruangan. Itu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat feminim dengan nuansa merah muda yang lembut, hampir putih. Kyungsoo mengitarkan pandangannya ke kamar itu dan mememukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun…. Dan memucat.

Ada sebuah lukisan besar yang digantung di kamar itu. Lukisan yang sangat besar dengan bingkai keemasan yang sangat indah. Tetapi bukan besarnya lukisan itu atau indahnya bingkai itu yang membuat Kyungsoo tertegun, tetapi orang dalam lukisan itu.

Di sana terlukis seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman mawar, dengan gaun merah muda dan rambut cokelat tuanya yang panjang dan berkilau, sedang tertawa bahagia, seolah-olah perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kepada siapapun yang melukisnya. Perempuan itu memeluk perutnya yang sedikit buncit, sedang hamil muda. Perempuan itu tampak penuh bahagia… penuh cinta, dan yang membuat Kyungsoo luar biasa kagetnya, wajah perempuan itu…. Wajah perempuan itu…. Sama persis dengan wajahnya.

Oh ya Tuhan! Sama persis! Bagaikan pinang di belah dua. Meskipun perempuan di lukisan itu tampak lebih anggun dan lebih feminim, Kyungsoo sangat yakin bahwa selain semua alasan itu, wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu serupa!

Tapi Kyungsoo yakin itu bukan lukisan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengenakan gaun merah muda, dia tidak pernah dilukis di tengah taman mawar, dan yang pasti, dia tidak pernah hamil sebelumnya!

Jadi siapakah perempuan itu? Siapakah dia…?

"Seharusnya Anda tidak boleh ke area ini"

Suara dingin dan tenang di belakangnya membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Dia menolehkan kepalanya gugup dan menemukan Jonghyun berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasanya.

"Siapakah perempuan di lukisan itu Jonghyun?" Jonghyun melirik sekilas pada lukisan di dinding itu, Kyungsoo merasa melihat sepercik kesedihan di sana, meskipun dia tidak yakin, karena ketika menatap Jonghyun lagi, lelaki itu sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Anda, Tuan Jongin akan sangat marah…."

"Kumohon," Kyungsoo menyela dengan cepat, "Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku, aku akan menanyakan langsung kepada Jongin"

Wajah Jonghyun mengeras, "Anda tidak boleh melakukannya, saya tidak akan membiarkannya karena itu akan menyakiti Tuan Jongin"

Perkataan Jonghyun itu makin membuat Kyungsoo penasaran. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apakah inilah jawaban kenapa Jongin menyekapnya selama ini?

Kyungsoo akan mengejar jawaban itu dari Jonghyun, apapun yang terjadi, ditatapnya Jonghyun dengan keras kepala, "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku siapa perempuan ini, kenapa wajahnya begitu sama denganku, dan apakah ini penyebab Jongin menyekapku?"

Jonghyun menghela nafas panjang, "Baik akan saya jelaskan, tetapi jangan di sini, ayo ikut saya," Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar, seolah-olah berada di dalam kamar itu terasa menyesakkannya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo juga merasa sesak sehingga dia langsung mengikuti langkah Jonghyun keluar dari kamar itu.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Perempuan itu adalah Nyonya Luhan," Jonghyun bergumam datar, menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Mereka sekarang duduk di ruang duduk di bagian belakang rumah yang berakses langsung ke taman belakang dan dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa cantik yang nyaman dan meja kopi yang saat ini menyediakan kopi hangat yang mengepul di meja.

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar informasi itu,Luhan? Apakah dia ibu Jongin? Tetapi setahunya, ibu Jongin bernama Kim Heechul.

"Bukan ibu tuan Jongin," Jonghyun sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, "Nyonya Luhan adalah almarhum isteri Tuan Jongin"

Kyungsoo terperangah dan tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas, dadanya seperti dihantam oleh ribuan ton batu sehingga terasa nyeri. Isteri? Jongin pernah punya isteri sebelumnya?

Dan kenapa wajah perempuan itu sama persis dengannya? "Tuan Jongin menikahi Nyonya Luhan ketika masih sangat muda, di Italia ketika Tuan Jongin lulus dari kuliahnya, pada usia 20 tahun. Mereka pasangan muda yang saling mencintai. Setahu saya, Tuan Jongin sangat mencintai isterinya," Jonghyun berdehem, "Saya sudah mulai bekerja kepada Tuan Jongin ketika itu… Dulu, beliau adalah orang yang baik, sangat mudah tertawa dan ramah….tetapi….Nyonya Luhan memang berbadan lemah sejak awal, dia mempunyai penyakit jantung dengan katup yang tidak sempurna…..," Jonghyun menghela nafas panjang, seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bercerita, "Kemudian Nyonya Luhan hamil… mereka sangat bahagia sekaligus cemas… bahagia karena itu adalah anak pertama mereka, dan cemas karena itu adalah kehamilan yang sangat beresiko…. Nyonya Luhan seharusnya tidak boleh hamil karena kondisi penyakitnya, tetapi dia perempuan yang keras kepala di balik tubuhnya yang lemah…," Jonghyun tanpa sadar tersenyum, melembutkan garis-garis datar di wajahnya, "Dia bertekad untuk hamil dan melahirkan anak Tuan Jongin, meskipun semua orang menentangnya, bahkan Tuan Jongin sendiri"

"Jongin menentangnya?," Kyungsoo membayangkan seorang perempuan dengan tubuh lemah, tetapi mampu menantang seluruh dunia demi calon anak yang dikandungnya, sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, sudah pasti Tuan Jongin menentangnya, kehamilan itu berbahaya, nyawa Nyonya Luhan taruhannya," Jonghyun menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Kemudian Nyonya Luhan keguguran".

Kyungsoo tertegun. Keguguran, jadi bayi mereka tak pernah lahir? Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa sedih mengingat senyuman Luhan di lukisan itu, senyuman seorang calon ibu yang sangat bahagia, dengan tangan memeluk perutnya seperti melindungi sang buah hati yang sedang terlelap di sana.

"Tubuh nyonya Luhan ternyata terlalu lemah untuk menumbuhkan seorang bayi dalam rahimnya, dia tidak mungkin mengandung sampai anak itu lahir….kenyataan itu menghancurkan perasaan Nyonya Luhan dan membuat kondisi fisiknya makin lemah….," Jonghyun menghela nafas, "Nyonya Luhan semakin hari semakin sakit, hingga akhirnya sudah tak mampu bangun dari ranjangnya. Di suatu pagi, Tuan Jongin menemukannya sudah meninggal dalam tidurnya"

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes, meninggal karena patah hati. Kyungsoo teringat kepada ibunya. Mereka berdua meninggal karena patah hati…. Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka egois? Meninggalkan semua beban di dunia ini dengan lepasnya, tanpa memikirkan bahwa mereka juga meninggalkan patah hati bagi siapapun yang mereka tinggalkan?

"Sejak kematian Nyonya Luhan, sepuluh tahun yang lalu… Tuan Jongin berubah, dia menutup hatinya. Dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Dia tidak pernah sama lagi sejak saat itu."

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya dan menatap Jonghyun tajam. "Jadi, karena itukah Jongin menyekapku di sini? Karena wajahku sama persis dengan almarhumah isterinya?"

Jonghyun menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, "Anda seharusnya tahu bahwa….."

"Jonghyun"

Suara dingin Jongin dari arah pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Wajah Jonghyun memucat menemukan Jongin sedang berdiri di sana, berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu kau yang sedang asyik bergosip dengan Kyungsoo," Mata Jongin menajam, "Tetapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bahas"

Secepat kilat Jonghyun berdiri, meskipun ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar di wajahnya, dia telah melangkahi wewenangnya dengan menceritakan tentang Nyonya Luhan kepada Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya ini kepadanya.

Jongin bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, dia membalikkan badan dan membiarkan Jonghyun mengikutinya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo termenung di kamarnya, seluruh kata-kata Jonghyun terngiang di telinganya, berulang-ulang. Kisah tentang Luhan yang cantik dan sempurna dan betapa Jongin mencintainya. Jadi, selama ini dia hanya dipakai sebagai pengganti dari Luhan. Entah kenapa perasaan sedih yang samar menyeruak di dada Kyungsoo, terasa begitu menyakitkan. Jongin menyekap dan mempertahankan dirinya di sini karena wajahnya mirip dengan Luhan. Bahkan Jongin bercinta dengannya mungkin juga sambil membayangkan Luhan.

Kemiripan wajahnya dengan almarhumah isteri Jongin-lah yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin. Kalau tidak dia sudah dibunuh dan dihancurkan oleh Jongin atas percobaannya melukai lelaki itu. Ternyata bahkan gairah Jongin yang meluap-luap itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Dia hanyalah sosok pengganti dari perempuan yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Jongin.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran-pikiran yang buruk sedang berkecamuk di kepalamu yang mungil itu"

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kedatangan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin, lelaki itu tampak lelah,

"Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, kau tidak berhak lagi memanfaatkanku dan menahanku di sini," Kyungsoo mendongakkan dagunya dengan angkuh. Jongin melangkah mendekat, berdiri di sofa di depan Kyungsoo duduk, dan menatap tajam,

"Kupikir semalam kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan"

"Semalam terjadi karena kau mengancamku!," Napas Kyungsoo terengah menahan emosi, "Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke pikiran warasku"

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku Kyungsoo? Kita begitu cocok di ranjang, kau dan aku. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan"

"Aku menolak untuk dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi pengganti siapapun"

"Kau bukan pengganti siapapun!," Jongin menyela tampak marah.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan saling mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berkata,"Aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya Jongin. Aku memang bersalah mencoba mencelakaimu. Tetapi itu tidak penting lagi. Kau memang bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tuaku, dan aku berhak merasa benci dan dendam kepadamu. Tetapi kau juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jadi aku menganggap kita impas. Kalau kau melepaskanku, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupanmu lagi dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mencelakaimu lagi," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sungguh-sungguh, "Itulah penawaran terbaik yang bisa kuberikan"

"Penawaran katamu?," Jongin mengibaskan tangannya jengkel, "Kau boleh berprasangka dengan semua kebencian tak beralasanmu itu, yang harus kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan di dalam kepala cantikmu itu salah"

"Aku tahu mana yang salah dan benar Jongin. Dan kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengancam, "Pilihanmu hanya dua, melepaskanku, atau mendapati aku mati"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo melaksanakan ancamannya. Dia mogok makan. Di hari pertama Jongin masih menganggap remeh ancaman Kyungsoo yang kekanak-kanakan itu, dan menertawakannya. Tetapi sekarang sudah hampir dua hari, dan Jonghyun melapor bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minumannya.

"Sama sekali?," Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Jonghyun frustrasi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, kami meletakkan makanannya di kamar dan dia hanya tidur di sana. Ketika kami menengok nampannya, dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, bahkan minumannya pun tidak disentuhnya. Anda harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum perempuan itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri," jawab

Jonghyun datar, meskipun ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Aku akan menengoknya" Jongin melangkah memasuki kamar putih itu, dan menemukan Kyungsoo terbaring lemah di ranjang. Perempuan ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?," Jongin mendesis menahan kemarahannya, "Apakah kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, membuat Jongin mengernyit, wajah Kyungsoo tampak pucat dan bibirnya kering, perempuan itu juga tampak lemah. "Kau harus memakan makananmu Kyungsoo, kalau tidak kau akan sakit dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Oke, Kau mau apa?! Kau ingin bebas? Baik! Kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau makan!" Pernyataan itu membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Jongin, dia berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering membuatnya susah berbicara, perutnya terasa nyeri, dan kepalanya pusing,

"Kau… berjanji…?," gumamnya lemah.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo marah, "Kau pikir aku bisa berbuat lain? Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang janji seorang Kim Jongin. Sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu minum!"

Sambil berdehem kembali karena tenggorokannya sakit, Kyungsoo berusaha menantang tatapan marah Jongin dan membaca arti yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ya, Kim Jongin selalu menjunjung harga dirinya, dia tidak akan mengingkari janji. Setelah merasa yakin, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Kyungsoo," Jongin mendesah lega, meraih gelas air putih yang tak tersentuh, tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu duduk di samping ranjang dan membantu Kyungsoo duduk, "Kau bisa minum?"

Kyungsoo haus sekali, dan keinginannya yang paling besar adalah langsung minum dari gelas itu dengan sekali teguk. Ketika menerima gelas itu, Kyungsoo langsung meneguknya dengan rakus, tetapi berhenti di tegukan pertama karena tersedak dan sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Pelan-pelan," bisik Jongin lembut, menjauhkan gelas itu dari Kyungsoo, "Gadis keras kepala," gerutunya, lalu meneguk minuman di gelas itu,

Selanjutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin duduk menerjangnya dan melumat bibirnya, sekaligus mengalirkan air minum itu ke tenggorokannya. Air minum itu meluncur dengan mulus ke tenggorokan Kyungsoo, membasahinya yang kehausan. Sejenak, ketika air itu telah seluruhnya berpindah, Jongin masih bermain-main di bibir Kyungsoo, mempermainkannya.

Kemudian, sedikit terengah, Jongin melepaskan bibir Kyungsoo, mereka duduk dengan wajah berhadapan, sangat dekat hingga napas panas mereka bersahutan. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tegang, "Besok Minseok akan membantu mengemasi pakaianmu dan Jonghyun akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"Aku tidak mau membawa apapun dari sini, aku datang kesini tanpa membawa apapun, dan begitupun ketika aku keluar dari sini"

Jongin mendesis tajam, "Aku memaksa, Kyungsoo dan jangan bermain-main dengan kesabaranku"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jongin membebaskannya, itu sudah cukup. Dan kalau konsekuensinya Kyungsoo harus bertoleransi dengan sikap arogan lelaki itu, mungkin itu cukup sepadan.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan Jongin untuknya sangat banyak hingga membutuhkan 3 koper besar untuk mengepaknya, belum lagi satu koper besar berisi perhiasan dan aksesoris seperti koleksi sepatu dan tas yang bahkan tidak sempat Kyungsoo pakai. Pegawai Jongin sudah mengatur barang-barang itu dengan rapi di bagasi, dan Jonghyun sudah berdiri di sisi mobil, mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk untuk diantar pulang.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah rumah besar itu, Jongin tidak ada dari pagi tadi, lelaki itu pergi entah kemana tadi pagi-pagi sekali dan Kyungsoo tidak berani bertanya kepada Jonghyun. Seharusnya Kyungsoo berbahagia, Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut memikirkan perasaannya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bahagia. Rasanya menyesakkan dada dan menyedihkan entah kenapa. Dan Kyungsoo menahan diri kuat-kuat atas dorongan emosi yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Dengan cepat, tanpa berani menoleh ke arah rumah Jongin, Kyungsoo memasuki mobil hitam itu. Jonghyun menutup pintu penumpang dan duduk di kursi supir bersama seorang pengawal lain. Pelan, mobil itu meluncur melalui taman besar di halaman Jongin dan melewati gerbang.

Detik itulah Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap rumah Jongin, mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Dia menyerap pemandangan rumah itu dan mengenangnya, sampai kemudian pintu gerbang hitam yang tinggi itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangannya.

_Selamat tinggal Kim Jongin_. Kyungsoo mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya. _Setelah ini aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Maaf untuk typo dichapter kemarin.. maaf maaf maaf,

Maaf juga karena kemarin gak bisa update.. tugasnya numpuk, persiapan presentasi.. aduh, tolong maafkan saya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sleep With the Devil**

**Copyright © November 2012 by Santhy Agatha**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Ratting : M**

**Deslaimer :**

**Cerita ini bukan milik saya, ' Sleep with the Devil' ini milik kak Santhy Agahta sepenuhnya. Saya hanya mengganti cast dan juga sedikit settingnya saja, tanpa merubah isi cerita sedikitpun.**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertamanya dalam kebebasan dan Kyungsoo luar biasa menikmatinya. Rumah mungil yang dikontraknya masih tertata rapi seolah-olah tidak pernah ditinggalkan sebelumnya. Mungkinkah Jongin mengirimkan orang-orangnya untuk membersihkan rumah ini? Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus bayangan Jongin dari pikirannya. Dia harus melupakan lelaki itu dan melangkah maju.

Pagi itu yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo pertama kali adalah memeriksa kulkasnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan kulkasnya penuh bahan makanan. Ini pasti pekerjaan lelaki itu, gumam Kyungsoo, menolak menyebut nama Jongin demi usahanya melupakannya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mau membiarkan gangguan ini merusak hari pertama kebebasannya.

Diambilnya sayuran, daging sapi, dan telur. Lalu dia membuat tumis daging dengan sayuran dan telur yang berbau harum, setelah menuang masakan harum itu dari wajan, Kyungsoo menuang teh hangat yang sudah diseduhnya tadi pagi ke cangkir berwarna putih, dan meletakkan semuanya di meja. Sambil menyantap makanannya Kyungsoo menyalakan komputernya. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari pekerjaan, karena Kyungsoo harus bertahan hidup. Seperti semula.

Seingat Kyungsoo, dirinya masih punya tabungan di rekeningnya, tidak banyak memang hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama satu sampai dengan dua bulan setelah dikurangi pembayaran kontrak rumah kecil ini secara bulanan. Setelah itu Kyungsoo harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri sekaligus membayar tempat tinggalnya, kalau Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukannya, dia akan menjadi gelandangan. Jadi, waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sempit. Oh ya, hal kedua yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengambil uang tabungannya, mungkin nanti siang dia akan ke bank. Kyungsoo menghirup tehnya yang terasa harum dan meneguknya dengan tegukan panas yang nikmat. Lalu mulai menyantap sarapannya sambil membuka situs pencari pekerjaan di komputernya.

Lowongan kerja… lowongan kerja yang cepat dan sesuai kualifikasinya… mata Kyungsoo bergerak cepat dan mencatat beberapa perkerjaan yang sesuai. Dia mengirimkan email surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tersebut sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ketika Kyungsoo selesai melakukan kegiatannya, waktu sudah hampir jam dua belas siang. Kyungsoo teringat bahwa dia harus ke Bank, dengan bergegas Kyungsoo mengambil tas kecilnya dan hendak keluar rumah ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya.

Seketika Kyungsoo waspada. Dia tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Jadi, itu tidaklah mungkin teman yang bertamu. Lagipula, dalam penyamarannya waktu itu karena berencana membalas dendam kepada Jongin, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah mungil ini.

Apakah itu musuh Jongin yang ingin mencelakainya? Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak, musuh Jongin pasti sudah mengurus masalah itu sebelum memutuskan melepaskan Kyungsoo. Jadi, siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintunya saat ini?

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo mengintip melalui jendela sebelah dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal dan resmi berdiri di depan pintunya. Dari penampilannya, tampaknya lelaki itu lelaki baik-baik. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu bukan? Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Dokter Oh yang begitu baik dan selalu tersenyum itu ternyata adalah psikopat berjiwa kejam.

Kyungsoo meraih pisau dapur dan membuka pintu dengan hatihati, membiarkan rantai tetap menahan pintu itu, "Siapa?," Kyungsoo menatap pria tampan dalam balutan jas rapi itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat siang, Anda Nona Kyungsoo? Saya Joonmyeon, pengacara yang dikirim kemari"

Pengacara?, "Pengacara untuk apa? Saya tidak berkaitan dengan masalah hukum apapun," Kyungsoo masih mengintip dari pintu, belum mau membukanya, menatap Joonmyeon dengan curiga.

"Saya dikirim untuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada Anda," Joonmyeon tampak berdehem memikirkan sesuatu, "Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya teman Park Chanyeol dan istrinya – Byun Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo tertarik, "Apakah Baekhyun-ssi yang mengirimmu kemari"

"Sayangnya bukan, meski Baekhyun menitip salam dan berharap kalian bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan," Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu, "Saya dikirim oleh Jongin"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia berpendapat bahwa lelaki yang mengaku pengacara ini tampak meyakinkan. Dia meletakkan pisaunya dan masih dengan waspada dia membuka pintunya.

"Boleh saya masuk, Anda boleh tenang, saya bukan orang jahat," Joonmyeon tersenyum dengan gaya profesional.

Kyungsoo mempersilahkannya masuk, dan dia duduk menatap lelaki itu mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang tampak penting dari tas kerjanya.

"Ini adalah surat kepemilikan rumah ini, Jongin telah membelinya atas nama Anda. Dan ini nomor rekening yang dibukakan Jongin atas nama Anda, seluruh kelengkapannya ada di dalam amplop, Anda tinggal menggunakannya,"

Joonmyeon meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dalam map terbuka di meja lalu tersenyum lagi, 'Saya hanya diperintahkan menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini kepada Anda, kalau semua sudah lengkap, saya akan berpamitan," Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menatapkertas-kertas di meja itu dengan kaget. Surat rumah? Rekening tabungan? Matanya melirik sekilas pada surat-surat itu. Semua atas namanya!

"Tunggu dulu! Saya tidak tahu sebelumnya tentang surat-surat ini! Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!'

"Nona," Joonmyeon menyela sudah siap pergi dari rumah itu,

"Saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang ditugaskan kepada saya, kalau Anda ada pertanyaan, mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi langsung Jongin"

Dan Joonmyeon pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tercenung dan bingung menatap berkas-berkas di depannya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Saya ingin bertemu tuan Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo bergumam gugup kepada resepsionist di lobby kantor yang mewah itu.

Kemewahan lobby itu begitu mengintimidasi dan Kyungsoo merasakan semua mata memandangnya, seolah dia orang aneh yang salah tempat. Tangannya memeluk amplop berkas yang diberikan Joonmyeon kepadanya tadi siang dan berusaha menantang tatapan mata tajam dari resepsionist yang menatapnya curiga.

"Kim Jongin kata Anda? Anda yakin? Kalau Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan, mungkin bisa Anda titipkan di sini…"

"Saya tidak ingin melamar pekerjaan," Kyungsoo mulai merasa jengkel menerima tatapan meremehkan dari resepsionist itu,

"Tolong atur pertemuan saya dengan Kim Jongin"

"Nona, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda, tetapi Tuan Kim Jongin tidak mungkin bisa ditemui semudah itu, Anda harus membuat janji pertemuan yang rumit dengan sekretarisnya dulu…"

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia datang bersamaku. Saya ada janji temu dengan Jongin jam dua," sebuah suara yang dalam di sebelah Kyungsoo mengagetkannya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit silau akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Well satu lagi lelaki dengan anugerah kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa. Batin Kyungsoo sambil menatap Chanyeol yang memakai jas warna hitam dan tersenyum samar di sebelahnya. Tapi untunglah yang satu ini lelaki baik dan menyayangi isterinya. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo mengingat kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di pesta malam itu, dan merasa kagum melihat besarnya cinta yang terpancar dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika mereka bertatapan.

Resepsionist itu menatap Chanyeol dan sudah pasti mengenalinya, "Oh, Tuan Park, selamat datang," sikapnya berubah ramah dan Kyungsoo mencibir atas perbedaan perlakuan yang diterimanya, apalagi resepsionist itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja, "Mohon maaf, tadi siang kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada sekretaris Anda bahwa pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan, Tuan Jongin mendadak harus ke luar negeri".

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya. Jongin ke luar negeri?

"Aku tidak menerima pesan itu," gumam Chanyeol tajam, membuat resepsionist itu menunduk gugup hingga Kyungsoo merasa kasihan. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kantor dan mengganti waktuku yang tersia-siakan untuk kemari," Chanyeol menoleh kepada Kyungsoo, "Kalau waktuku tersia-siakan aku akan terlambat pulang ke rumah".

Kyungsoo mau tak mau menahan senyum. Chanyeol tampak lebih kesal karena terpaksa terlambat pulang daripada karena batal bertemu Jongin.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor, oh ya, Baekhyun menitip salam kepadamu," dengan senyumnya yang mempesona, Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya ramah, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi dari lobby itu.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dan akhirnya tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun memiliki pasangan yang luar biasa seperti Chanyeol…

"Nona Kyungsoo?," kali ini sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jonghyun yang berdiri menatapnya, baru saja keluar dari lift, "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku mencari Jongin," ditunjukkannya amplop berkas itu kepada Jonghyun, "Ini… aku ingin mengembalikan berkas-berkas ini"

Jonghyun menatap berkas-berkas itu dan mengerti, "Tuan Jongin ingin Anda menerimanya"

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi kepadanya"

"Itu uang anda," sela Jonghyun tenang, "Itu adalah bagian saham Anda dari perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah di take over oleh Tuan Jongin"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Bagian sahamnya? Dia tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya

"Bagian saham ini, sesuai dengan surat perjanjian jual beli akan diberikan kepada Anda begitu usia Anda genap 25 tahun," Jonghyun menatap sekelilingnya yang ramai dan tampak tidak nyaman, "Mari saya akan jelaskan kepada Anda"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan perabot kayu dan nuansa cokelat dan elegan di lantai dua. Jonghyun duduk di sofa di depannya dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk, "Mari duduk dulu, Anda ingin kopi?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu tercengang dengan semuanya yang tampak begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tuan Jongin saat ini sedang ada di Beijing ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak di sana," Jonghyun mengubah posisi duduknya supaya nyaman, "Seharusnya dari awal saya menceritakan ini kepada Anda, tetapi Tuan Jongin menahan saya."

Cerita apalagi? Kejutan apa lagi? Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. "Tuan Jongin tidak pernah menghancurkan perusahaan ayah Anda, apalagi membuat ayah Anda bangkrut," Jonghyun mengangkat bahunya, "Anda boleh tidak percaya, tetapi Anda bisa mencari informasi di manapun, yang dilakukan Tuan Jongin bukanlah membangkrutkan perusahaanperusahaan, dia menolong perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah hampir bangkrut dan menghidupkannya lagi. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah dia take over menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih maju berkat kehebatan tuan Jongin"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya membantah, "Tetapi perusahaan ayahku baik-baik saja sebelum ayah membuat perjanjian dengan Jongin, kami sama sekali tidak bangkrut!,"

Kyungsoo teringat gaun-gaun dan perhiasan mewah yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk ibunya, pelayan-pelayan yang hilir mudik siap sedia memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, rumah mewah mereka yang nyaman, mobil dan segala kemewahan lainnya yang dicukupkan ayahnya waktu itu. Ayahnya tidak mungkin bangkrut!

"Ayah Anda menyembunyikan hal ini dari keluarganya, dia tidak ingin ibu dan Anda merasa cemas," Jonghyun menghela nafas, "Anda boleh tidak percaya kepada saya, tetapi biarkan saya bercerita dulu, setelah itu Anda boleh memutuskan.

Apapun penerimaan Anda nanti, saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan, yang pasti tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari saya kepada Anda" Mata Jonghyun menerawang ke masa lalu ketika mulai bercerita.

"Ayah Anda datang kepada Tuan Jongin waktu itu, memohon suntikan dana dan perjanjian kerja sama. Tuan Jongin sebenarnya tidak tertarik dan dia sudah siap menolak mentah-mentah. Perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah benarbenar kolaps akibat manajemen yang kacau balau, akan membutuhkan biaya dan perhatian yang luar biasa besar untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tetapi kemudian ayah Anda memberikan penawaran kepada tuan Jongin"

"Penawaran?"

Jonghyun menatap Kyungsoo hati-hati, "Ya… penawaran yang sebenarnya konyol, tapi langsung membuat tuan Jongin berubah pikiran"

"Penawaran apa?"

"Anda"

Kyungsoo tertegun, pucat pasi, "Aku?"

"Ayah Anda sepertinya sudah sangat putus asa sebelum meminta bantuan kepada tuan Jongin, harap Anda memaklumi," Jonghyun menghela nafas, "Mungkin Andalah satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya yang bisa ditawarkannya kepada tuan Jongin, mengingat waktu itu reputasi tuan Jongin sebagai playboy sangat terkenal. Mungkin ayah Anda berfikir bisa menggunakan Anda untuk menarik hati tuan Jongin."

Kyungsoo hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. Ayahnya menawarkannya kepada iblis jahat itu sebagai ganti suntikan dana untuk perusahaannya? Tidak mungkin! Ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu!

"Saya tahu Anda tidak percaya, tetapi kami memiliki bukti penawaran itu yang nanti akan saya tunjukkan kepada Anda. Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya," Jonghyun berdehem tampak amat mengerti berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk, silih berganti di wajah Kyungsoo, "Segalanya pasti akan berbeda jika yang ditawarkan bukan Anda. Tuan Jongin, saya yakin akan menolak mentah-mentah ayah Anda. Tetapi Tuan Jongin langsung berubah pikiran ketika beliau melihat foto Anda"

Fotonya yang sangat mirip dengan almarhumah isteri Jongin. Dada Kyungsoo terasa perih menyadari kenyataan itu. "Yah Anda mengerti kan…walau hanya dengan tatapan sekilas saja pasti mudah menyadari kemiripan Anda dengan…," Jonghyun menghentikan kata-katanya, menyadari wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat pasi, "Anda tidak apa-apa nona?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," suaranya terdengar serak, susah payah berusaha dikeluarkannya.

"Tuan Jongin langsung menyetujuinya, tetapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Menurut perjanjian itu pada usia 25 tahun Anda akan diserahkan kepada Tuan Jongin, sebagai isteri. Dan mas kawinnya dibayar di muka, Tuan Jongin tidak pernah melakukan take over kepada perusahaan ayah Anda, dia hanya memberikan dana yang luar biasa besar sesuai dengan permintaan ayah Anda….," Jonghyun menatap Kyungsoo miris, "Tetapi ayah Anda rupanya bekerja dengan manajemen yang tidak becus dan mengkhianatinya, uang itu ludes dalam sekejap dan bahkan perusahaan ayah Anda, bukannya terselamatkan malahan makin hancur. Ayah Anda lalu datang kembali meminta tolong kepada tuan Jongin"

Kyungsoo hanya termenung berusaha menyerap kata-kata Jonghyun sebaik-baiknya. Apakah Jonghyun berbohong? Tetapi lelaki itu tampak lurus dan jujur….. Kyungsoo cuma masih belum bisa menerima bayangannya selama ini terhadap ayahnya hancur lebur begitu saja. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Jonghyun adalah kebenaran, maka Kyungsoo harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupannya dulu bersama ayahnya yang bagaikan di negeri dongeng, sebagian besar hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Kyungsoo sudah dijual menjadi isteri Jongin di ulang tahunnya yang ke 25, itu seminggu lagi. Kyungsoo mengernyit, dia sudah dibayar di muka. Rasanya seperti dihina dan dihantam secara bersamaan. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kalau dia bukan barang, dia manusia dan dia punya kehendak yang bebas.

"Tuan Jongin sangat marah kepada ayah Anda, kesempatan yang diberikannya disia-siakan begitu saja oleh ayah Anda, dan tuan Jongin tidak mau memberikan kesempatan kedua lagi. Perusahaan itu tidak boleh ada di tangan ayah Anda lagi kalau tidak mau lebih hancur. Jadi, Tuan Jongin membelinya, dengan harga yang pantas, bahkan masih memberikan jatah bulanan kepada keluarga Anda setiap bulannya meskipun ayah Anda tidak berhak menerimanya," Jonghyun menatap

Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, "itu semua karena Tuan Jongin mengkhawatirkan Anda"

Jongin mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak mungkin! Lelaki itu hanya cemas, karena Kyungsoo adalah perempuan yang berwajah sama dengan isteri yang dicintainya, perempuan yang diharapkannya bisa menggantikan isterinya….

"Saya mengerti perasaan Anda, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat saya jelaskan kepada Anda waktu itu ketika Tuan Jongin menyela pembicaraan kita," Jonghyun bekata-kata lagi, "Memang Anda pasti akan melihat bahwa Tuan Jongin hanya menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Luhan. Tetapi tidak. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, yang dilihat Tuan Jongin adalah benar-benar Anda, diri anda sendiri"

Seiring berjalannya waktu?

Jonghyun mengangguk, seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan di mata Kyungsoo, "Yah selama ini kami mengawasi Anda. Rumah mungil yang Anda tempati bersama keluarga Anda waktu itu, merupakan salah satu properti milik tuan Jongin…. Semua sudah diatur supaya kehidupan Anda baik-baik saja meskipun ayah Anda bangkrut"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyadarinya. Kemudahan-kemudahan yang dia dapat tanpa sengaja, seperti rumah mungil itu yang bisa didapat ayahnya dengan harga yang sangat murah….

"Kami bahkan tahu bahwa Anda berencana membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Anda," wajah Jonghyun melembut melihat pipi Kyungsoo merona merah, lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan menyesal, "Kematian orang tua Anda juga mengejutkan kami, Kyungsoo. Percayalah, tuan Jongin terkejut atas hal itu. Dia memang terkenal kejam dan jahat tapi yang pasti dia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai orang yang lemah. Dia sudah berusaha membantu ayah Anda – demi Anda,"

Jonghyun menekankan kata-katanya, "Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahan Tuan Jongin" Kyungsoo merasa malu. Bagaimana lagi? Perasaan itulah yang sekarang menyergapnya. Jika kata-kata Jonghyun ini benar… dan sepertinya memang semua adalah kebenaran.. maka Kyungsoo harus merasa malu,

Semua dendamnya selama ini, pemikirannya selama ini, kemarahannya selama ini, dan kebenciannya semua ini, semuanya dibangun atas persepsi yang benar-benar salah. Dan Jongin bahkan tidak pernah membela diri dengan segala cacian, makian, dan tuduhannya. Kenapa Jongin tidak pernah membela diri dan membiarkannya makin liar dengan emosi dan kemarahan membabi butanya?

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Anda… sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh ayah Anda… Jongin akan memperisteri Anda"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Apakah Jongin masih menganggap perjanjian bertahun-tahun lalu itu dengan serius? Tetapi perjanjian itu melibatkan uang yang tidak sedikit, yang diberikan Jongin kepada ayahnya dan kemudian disia-siakan begitu saja. Kalaupun Kyungsoo menolak Jongin, maka dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar kepada lelaki itu.

"Apakah… apakah Jongin menyuruh Anda mengatakan semua ini kepada saya…?"

Jonghyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu,

"Tidak. Tidak ada satupun perintah dari Tuan Jongin kepada saya untuk menceritakan ini semua, bahkan Tuan Jongin berkesan merahasiakan semua ini dari Anda," Jonghyun tersenyum, "Saya hanya memikirkan cara-cara Tuan Jongin, mengingat wataknya, beliau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepada Anda. Mungkin beliau akan menculik Anda lagi dan memaksakan pernikahannya dengan Anda, saya hanya menyiapkan Anda kalau itu benar-benar terjadi"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Mengingat selama ini dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya… jadi dia membebaskanku hanya sementara?" Jonghyun mengangguk, minta permakluman, "Semoga Anda bisa menghilangkan semua dendam yang tidak perlu. Yang pasti -saya bisa menjamin itu-Tuan Jongin benar-benar peduli kepada Anda. Perlu Anda tahu, Tuan Jongin benar-benar serius ingin menikahi anda, beliau saat ini berada di Beijing, mengunjungi makam nyonya izin kepada isterinya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya pedih. Setelah dendam itu menghilang, yang ada di dadanya hanyalah kekosongan yang perih… kekosongan yang menyesakkan dadanya…. Hampir seperti… patah hati.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Kyungsoo sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Entah kenapa dia tahu, bahwa Jongin akan datang menjemputnya dan merenggutnya kembali, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ketukan di pintu rumahnya membuatnya terlonjak, meskipun Kyungsoo sudah mengantisipasinya. Dan ketika membuka pintu, Kyungsoo bertatapan wajah dengan Jongin. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan kemeja biru berlapis jacket khaki dan celana yang senada, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakan. Dia seperti malaikat yang diturunkan di depan pintu Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," Kyungsoo berkata, mencoba mencari-cari mata Jongin, tetapi kesulitan karena kacamata hitam itu menghalanginya.

Jongin terdiam, "Aku tahu kalau kamu tahu, Jonghyun menceritakan pertemuan kalian," Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang Kyungsoo, "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo mundur dengan tidak nyaman. Membiarkan Jongin masuk ke rumahnya sama seperti membiarkan iblis menguasai kehidupannya. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus berbicara, panjang lebar. Dan mereka tidak mungkin berbicara di ambang pintu seperti ini.

Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Jongin masuk ke rumahnya yang mungil tetapi indah itu. Jongin langsung duduk di sofa cokelat itu, tampak nyaman, kemudian melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakkan di meja,

"Apa yang kau rencanakan di hari ulang tahunmu?," Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Tidak ada," Kyungsoo punya cheese cake strawberry di kulkasnya. Tapi itu untuk dia makan sendiri nanti malam.

Tanpa gangguan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo seolah mengukur-ukur, "Aku bisa mengadakan pesta untukmu"

"Aku tidak butuh pesta darimu"

"Hmm," Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu ketika menatap Kyungsoo, tatapannya berubah serius, "Kau tahu kan kenapa aku kemari?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dan sebelum kau katakan maksudmu, aku ingin membuat penawaran baru untukmu"

"Penawaran?," Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Oke jelaskan"

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang pernah kau berikan kepada ayahku"

" Soo," Jongin terkekeh, "Utang itu begitu besar hingga kau mungkin hanya bisa menggantinya dengan tubuhmu. Tidak. Aku menolak penawaranmu. Dan kau…," mata Jongin berubah sensual, "Kau akan menjadi isteriku sebentar lagi sesuai perjanjian"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa dibeli seenaknya, dan kenapa kau begitu santai? Ini masalah pernikahan bukan jual beli perusahaan"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi isteriku," Jongin bersedekap, menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai emosi, "Itu sudah kutetapkan sejak awal mula"

"Kenapa?," Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan suara tajam di lidahnya, "Karena kau ingin menjadikanku boneka pengganti Luhan?"

Wajah Jongin mengeras ketika Kyungsoo menyebut nama Luhan, bibirnya mengetat, "Jangan hubung-hubungkan dia dengan ini semua"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menghubungkan?," Kyungsoo sudah menahan diri, tetapi suaranya meninggi, "Semua ini karena wajah ini, karena wajah yang sama dengan almarhumah isterimu! Kau tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai penggantinya Jongin! Kami orang yang berbeda, dan aku menolak diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu kalian orang yang berbeda," Jongin berdiri di depan Kyungsoo, siap berkonfrontasi, "Percayalah, aku benar-benar tahu, karena gairah semacam ini, tidak pernah kurasakan dengan siapapun!"

Lelaki itu meraih Kyungsoo ke pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Dengan lembut. Tidak memaksa seperti biasa, dengan pelan dia menguak bibir Kyungsoo, mencicipinya pelan-pelan kemudian melumatnya lembut. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh bibir Kyungsoo dan kemudian bermain-main dengan lidah Kyungsoo, mencecapnya habis-habisan. Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu selesai mereka sama-sama terengah-engah,

"Apakah pada akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ketus, membuat Jongin terkekeh geli.

"Kita adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok," Jongin mendekatkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke tubuhnya, dalam rangkuman dadanya, "Kaitkan kakimu di kakiku"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan cemas, "Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan Jongin?"

"Lakukan saja sayang," jemari Jongin menyentuh paha Kyungsoo. Mungkin sudah waktunya mereka berhenti berkata-kata dan berkomunikasi dengan bahasa nonverbal yang sudah sangat mereka kuasai.

Jemari Jongin membimbing agar paha Kyungsoo melingkarinya, "Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan diperlakukan sebagai boneka. Kau bukan boneka, boneka hanya untuk dipajang di dalam rak. Aku ingin kau berada di tanganku, untuk disentuh, dipuaskan dan dimiliki dengan cara yang kusuka"

Kyungsoo terkesiap, merasakan jemari Jongin menyelusup ke balik roknya dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. "Ya sayang… seperti ini… ", Jongin mendesah di telinga Kyungsoo, ia menyelipkan satu jari dan mencumbu Kyungsoo, berusaha sepelan mungkin meski hasratnya sudah hampir menggelegak,

Kyungsoo terpekik dan mencengkram pundak Jongin dengan erat. Jongin menunduk, tangannya yang bebas meraih tali atasan Kyungsoo dan menurunkannya, untuk membuka jalannya ke payudara Kyungsoo. Saat tangan Jongin menangkup payudaranya, Kyungsoo mengigit bibir Jongin,

"Menggigit, Soo?," Jongin menyeringai, "Ck…ck…ck," jari Jongin bergerak lebih dalam lagi. Gairah bercampur penentangan berkelebat di mata Kyungsoo ketika menatap Jongin,

"Kau akan membayar untuk semua ini,Kim Jongin." Jongin mulai mencium leher Kyungsoo, bertanya-tanya apakah Kyungsoo tahu betapa menggairahkannya dirinya dengan bagian atas kemejanya yang terbuka, menampilkan sebagian payudaranya yang begitu indah. Rambutnya tergerai berantakan di bahu dan sebelah kakinya melingkari pinggul Jongin dengan lembut. Mendadak Jongin tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi. Dan ia pun bercinta dengan Kyungsoo-nya yang cantik. Saat itu juga hingga mereka berdua sama-sama dibutakan oleh hasrat yang membara.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin mengetatkan pelukannya ke punggung Kyungsoo yang setengah tertidur, dipeluknya Kyungsoo yang masih lemas setelah orgasme yang mereka lalui. Kyungsoo akan menjadi isterinya. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo menolak Jongin dengan kata-kata, Jongin tahu bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo tidak akan mampu menolaknya. "Setelah ini apakah kau akan menerima lamaranku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Jongin. Masih bertanya-tanya mengapa bercinta dengan seorang pria berbaju lengkap sementara dirinya sendiri telanjang bisa terasa begitu erotis. Walaupun sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang ini, di tempat tidur ini. Dia sekarang telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Pakaiannya bertebaran dari ruang tamu sampai ke lantai di sebelah.

Jongin benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan tanpa cinta. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, setidaknya bukan dari dirinya. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Jongin bukanlah penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya, perasaan Kyungsoo langsung terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Jongin yang begitu deras.

Lelaki ini luar biasa pandai bercinta, dan dia sudah memiliki tubuh Kyungsoo. Kalaupun Kyungsoo menolak lamarannya, Kyungsoo yakin Jongin tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, apalagi membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

"Apakah kalau aku menolak kau akan memaksaku?," Kyungsoo menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya. Hening sejenak, lalu Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut,

"Mungkin," lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, "Kyungsoo. Aku bukan lelaki baik, mungkin kita akan menghabiskan hari-hari kita dengan penuh pertengkaran dan meledak-ledak. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, aku akan menjaga isteriku"

Ucapan itu bagaikan janji, yang diungkapkan di kegelapan kamar itu. Tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan masih berkecamuk di benak Kyungsoo. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku kenapa kau ingin menikahiku? Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena wajahnya, karena dia begitu mirip dengan kekasih sejati Jongin.

Kalau Kyungsoo mengambil resiko dengan menikahi Jongin, akankah suatu saat nanti Jongin akan benar-benar memandang wajahnya dan mengakui bahwa itu Kyungsoo? Bukan Luhan? Akankah suatu saat nanti Kyungsoo diakui sebagai suatu pribadi yang asli, bukan pengganti dari siapapun? Resikonya terlalu besar. Tetapi godaan untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan iblis ini terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan.

"Ya Jongin. Aku bersedia menjadi isterimu" Jongin memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat, "Dan aku berjanji padamu, kau akan dijaga sebaik-baiknya.

Begitu saja lamaran itu, tanpa pernyataan cinta yang romantis, tanpa perasaan menggebu-gebu yang biasanya dimiliki oleh pasangan yang terlibat romansa. Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan dilamar dengan cara seperti itu.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Pernikahan itu, karena dilaksanakan dengan gaya seorang Kim Jongin, menjadi sebuah pesta pernikahan yang luar biasa mewah. Segalanya yang terbaik. Gaun Kyungsoo didatangkan langsung dari Perancis, makanannya yang paling enak, langsung dari restaurant milik Jongin. Perempuan-perempuan menatapnya iri dan para lelaki memujinya karena pada akhirnya bisa membuat Jongin berlabuh. Semua perempuan pasti memimpikan pesta pernikahan yang seperti ini, pesta pernikahan yang bagaikan mimpi untuk puteri di negeri dongeng.

Tetapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba dia dihinggapi ketakutan yang diam-diam melandanya. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi isteri Kim Jongin. Tetapi bayang-bayang isteri Jongin yang terdahulu, Luhan yang cantik, yang sebenar-benarnya ada di hati Jongin terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

Dan malam ini, di malam pernikahannya. Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin. Merasakan perasaan resah yang begitu mengganggu. Apakah aku menyesali ini? Kenapa aku mau saja dinikahi oleh lelaki arogan ini? Sebegitu besarkah pesona lelaki ini hingga membuatku rela hanya menjadi boneka pengganti?

Pintu terbuka dan Jongin masuk, lelaki itu masih memakai jas yang dipakainya untuk pesta meski dasinya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemeja di bagian atasnya sudah dibuka.

"Kenapa dahimu berkerut?," Jongin melepaskan jasnya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, lalu berdiri di depan Kyungsoo, "Kau sudah berganti baju, hmm," dengan lembut Jongin menghela pundak Kyungsoo supaya berdiri menghadapnya, "Kau tampak lelah, apakah kau ingin tidur atau..," tatapan Jongin tampak sensual.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dalam-dalam. Apakah hanya gairah yang ada di dalam benak lelaki ini. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Kyungsoo masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati Jongin.

"Aku ingin membuat pengaturan," Kyungsoo bergumam cepat, sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya, "Tentang pernikahan kita"

"Pengaturan?," Jongin mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pengaturan tentang hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan dalam pernikahan kita"

Mata cokelat Jongin membara, "Kau isteriku Kyungsoo, dan aku berhak atasmu".

"Kau bilang kau akan menghormatiku dalam pernikahan ini," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam, "Kalau kau tidak mau berkompromi atas pengaturanku ini aku …."

"Apa? Kau akan melarikan diri lagi? Akan mogok makan lagi?," Jongin melepaskan pegangannya dari Kyungsoo dengan pahit.

Pipi Kyungsoo merona malu, tetapi dia menegarkan diri, "Aku hanya ingin menetapkan beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa aman"

"Oke," desis Jongin, "Cepat katakan apa maumu dan aku akan memilah mana yang bisa kuterima dan mana yang tidak"

"Pertama, aku tidak mau dipaksa untuk bercinta denganmu kalau aku tidak mau… apalagi memakai obat itu" Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sensual,

"Diterima. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan obat itu lagi," tambahnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Kyungsoo makin merona.

"Kedua aku ingin hubungan yang saling menghormati, aku akan menjaga kesetiaanku karena aku isterimu, dan aku mau kau juga"

Jongin terkekeh, "Diterima," jemarinya menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo lembut, "Kau menjadi posesif kepadaku, eh?," godanya. Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat Jongin yang menjurus itu,

"Ketiga, aku tidak mau dibelikan apapun tanpa persetujuanku," masih teringat di pikiran Kyungsoo betapa banyaknya baju-baju yang dibelikan Jongin untuknya, belum lagi aksesoris dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang dibeli Jongin seolah membeli sesuatu yang tidak berharga. Jongin harus belajar bahwa memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik bukan berarti melimpahinya dengan harta dan benda.

"Ditolak," tatapan Jongin menajam lagi, "Kau isteriku Kyungsoo, aku berhak membelikanmu apapun yang aku mau"

Kyungsoo mengernyit dan menantang mata Jongin, mereka saling bertatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah, "Oke…kau boleh membelikan asal tidak berlebihan"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Apakah ini sudah selesai? Atau aku harus menunggu lebih lama untu berlanjut ke babak selanjutnya?"

Pipi Kyungsoo merona dan menatap Jongin dengan waspada, babak selanjutnya?

"Malam pertama kita," Jongin mengucapkannya lambat-lambat dengan nada yang sangat sensual hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo menggelenyar, "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melewatkannya kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Sekedar pemberitahuan, dua chapter lagi ini cerita ini akan end.. dan itu berarti saya juga akan kembali untuk menjalankan HIATUS saya sampai saya dapat pencerahan untuk buat chapter 11/9 dari Love in the Palace.

Oh ya, reader disini ada yang baca ffku yang ' New Life New Love' gak..? kalau ada aku mau tanya nih.. semisal aku gak jadi nglanjutin ff itu gimana..? atau paling tidak aku janji aku akan tetep lanjutin ff itu, tapi untuk waktunya gak tentu.. gimana readers..?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian dari saya, Kamsahamnida Yorobeum..!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sleep With the Devil**

**Copyright © November 2012 by Santhy Agatha**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Ratting : M**

**Deslaimer :**

**The story is belong to Santhy Agatha, I just remake this with cast my favorit OTP. Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC**

**.**

**.**

"Aku masih punya satu syarat lagi," Kyungsoo tanpa sadar melangkah menjauhi Jongin, "Aku ingin tinggal di kamar putih yang dulu… kau.. eh bisa mengunjungiku kalau kau perlu sesuatu…"

"Cukup! Sekarang giliranku memberikan pengaturan untuk pernikahan kita!," kesabaran Jongin tampaknya sudah habis, lelaki itu meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan merapatkan di tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo merasakan tubuh Jongin yang mengeras di sana, "Kau rasakan itu?," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, marah sekaligus bergairah, "Aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu isteriku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kekasih yang kukunjungi jika aku perlu bercinta," Jemari Jongin menuruni sisi lengan Kyungsoo dengan sensual dan kemudian berhenti di sisi payudaranya, meremasnya lembut, "Dan jika kita melakukan itu, kita tidak akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah!"

Hening.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan syarat dariku?," Jongin terus menahan payudara Kyungsoo dengan posesif. Kyungsoo adalah isterinya, sekarang dia harus menerima seluruh dirinya, tidak lagi berusaha menentangnya sekehendak hatinya. Pilihannya adalah mereka suami isteri atau tidak sama sekali, "Jika kau tidak menyukainya, lebih baik kita berhenti di sini sekarang juga," sambil berusaha menahan keposesifannya, Jongin memperlembut tuntutannya, "Malam ini cukup sampai di sini kalau kau tidak siap"

Satu-satunya yang mendesak saat ini adalah tubuhnya yang berhasrat, tetapi Jongin masih mampu mengendalikannya jika Kyungsoo tidak mau melanjutkan. Perempuan ini telah menunjukkan keberanian besar dengan mengemukakan persyaratannya di depan Jongin dan Jongin menghargainya, dan karena itu ia bersedia memberikan waktu sebanyak yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di sana, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kosong. Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala mungil itu? Kyungsoo pasti sudah larut dalam persepsi dan pemikirannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah dia mengetahui kisah tentang Luhan.

Jongin sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya. Memang pada mulanya, dia menginginkan Kyungsoo karena kemiripannya dengan Luhan. Tetapi sekarang, dia merasa Tuhan telah memberikannya kesempatan kedua, dalam wujud perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Tidak, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Luhan. Tidak lagi. Setelah malam-malam kelam yang menghancurkan hati, yang dia lalui karena kematian Luhan dulu, Luhan telah berubah menjadi bayang samar yang kadang hadir dalam bentuk kenangan masa lalu yang indah. Jongin bahkan sudah berhasil tidak memikirkan Luhan lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Kyungsoo terasa… berbeda… tetapi bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada Kyungsoo? Perempuan itu tidak akan percaya bahwa gairah yang meluap-luap ini memang murni untuk dirinya. Jongin menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan pernikahan yang nyata, bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bagaikan malaikat yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Hatinya yang kelam telah tersentuh secercah matahari sejak kehadiran Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baiklah," suara pelan terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo, terdengar enggan seolah-olah Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar setuju dengan dominasi Jongin dalam hubungan ini. Dan itu membuat Jongin senang, seorang isteri yang selalu setuju dengan pendapat suaminya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Di dalam kehidupan pernikahan yang nyata, terdapat banyak ketidaksepakatan, sebanyak kasih sayang, tawa, maupun kesetiaan.

Jongin tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh bergairah, "Apakah kau sudah siap untukku Kyungsoo?," jemari Jongin mengusap ujung payudara Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku…..," sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar,

"Mungkin aku perlu memeriksanya dulu," Jongin meluncurkan sebelah tangannya dari payudara Kyungsoo, mengusap perut Kyungsoo yang basah dan terus bergerak turun. Dan karena kaki Jongin, entah sejak kapan, berada di antara kakinya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghalangi niat Jongin kalaupun ia ingin.

Jongin bergerak perlahan-lahan, memperhatikan isyarat sekecil apapun kalau-kalau Kyungsoo ingin berhenti. Di luar dugaan, Kyungsoo tidak menolaknya, tubuh perempuan itu menyambutnya, membuat Jongin harus menggertakkan gigi menahan hasratnya yang makin menggelegak.

Kyungsoo membiarkan jemari Jongin menyentuhnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo begitu lembut, dan ia gemetar ketika Jongin menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang paling sensitif,berusaha menemukan pusat dirinya. Ketika akhirnya menemukannya, Jongin menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut. Hanya sekedar menggoda. Kyungsoo mengerang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuh Jongin sendiri sudah menegang putus asa. "Ya, kau memang sudah siap," ucap Jongin sangat parau, Lalu mendorong Kyungsoo terbaring di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin hitam.

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangan Kyungsoo, meskipun Kyungsoo sedikit melawan. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke atas kepalanya, Jongin bergerak menindih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan liar, teringat peristiwa yang mirip, ketika Jongin mengikat kedua tangan Kyungsoo di atas kepala dengan dasinya, apakah Jongin akan mengikatnya lagi?

"Aku tidak perlu mengikatmu sayang," Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibirnya penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh kembali payudara Kyungsoo, membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo menggelenyar,

"Jongin….," tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar karena gairah,

"Betul sayang, ucapkan namaku," Jongin bergeser turun dan menunduk, lalu mengulum puncak payudara Kyungsoo dalam bibirnya yang panas.

Kyungsoo mengerang setengah meronta, "Jongin… please… please…" Erangan itu membuat Jongin ingin menyerah kepada Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat bergairah sampai terasa nyeri, Tetapi ia tahu betapa pentingnya mencumbu Kyungsoo sebelum bercinta dengannya. Setelah bercinta nanti, ia pasti ingin mencicipi Kyungsoo, lagi dan lagi dan dia ingin isterinya terus menginginkannya dengan hasrat yang sama besarnya.

Jongin menelusurkan tangannya ke bawah dan mengangkat pinggul Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Jongin, mendekap Jongin ke tubuhnya, membuka diri, "Belum, sayang," Ketika Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya untuk memprotes, Jongin menciumnya. Karena bibir Kyungsoo telah terbuka, ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat sensual. Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo dengan belaian dan jilatan lidahnya dan kemudian mencicipi bibir Kyungsoo dengan sedikit lebih dalam.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mencengkeram rambut Jongin, untuk sejenak Kyungsoo tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian lidahnya membalas, membelai bibir Jongin dengan malu-malu dan hat-hati. Jongin tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia sudah berada di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum mereka sempat menarik napas. Kyungsoo merapat, berusaha agar mereka menyatu lebih dalam lagi. Jongin menahan diri, meskipun gairah membuat tubuhnya menegang,

"Cium aku sayang, cium aku seperti kau menginginkanku untuk berada jauh di dalam dirimu, di dalam tempat yang belum pernah didatangi oleh siapapun" Kyungsoo merespon dengan malu-malu tetapi tepat, tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit maju ke atas, lalu menangkup wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya. Kelembutan sikap Kyungsoo mengguncang Jongin, dan meruntuhkan segenap kendali dirinya.

Sambil menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Kyungsoo, Jongin mendesak lebih dalam. Api gairah berdesir di dalam tubuhnya, mendesaknya untuk menandakan kepemilikannya pada diri Kyungsoo. Sambil menggertakkan gigi untuk melawan godaan melakukannya dengan cepat, Jongin bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Sebagian dirinya yang benarbenar primitif menggeramkan kepemilikannya. Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Selamanya. Hanya dirinya yang boleh memiliki Kyungsoo.

Jongin meraih bibir Kyungsoo dengan ciuman rakus, dan bergerak kembali dengan kekuatan penuh, bagi Kyungsoo kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tak terlukiskan. Sementara bibir mereka bertautan, sebelah tangan Jongin kembali bergerak ke payudara Kyungsoo, membelainya. Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan kewarasannya akibat cumbuan itu dan dia berusaha menahan dirinya,

"Lepaskan sayang, jangan menahan diri lagi," Jongin seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, permintaan panas itu dibisikkan ke mulut Kyungsoo yang nyaris tenggelam dalam hasrat gairahnya.

Dan ketika jemari Jongin menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, Kyungsoo menyerahkan dirinya. Tubuhnya mendesak di tubuh Jongin sementara gelombang kepuasan mendera tubuhnya. Orgasme Kyungsoo menggiring Jongin hingga ke ambang batas kesadarannya, ia mulai mempercepat iramanya dan merasakan dirinya meledak, di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Terbenam dalam puncak kepuasannya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka berlangsung seperti yang seharusnya. Setiap malam Jongin selalu menyentuhnya, gairahnya seperti tak pernah habis. Tetapi hanya itulah saat mereka bisa dekat. Kyungsoo mengernyit menyadari bahwa dia hanya bisa dekat dengan suaminya ketika mereka bercinta. Jongin memang berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, dia tidak pernah kasar dan memaksakan kehendaknya lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika Kyungsoo mulai membantah kata-katanya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Memilih menghindari konfrontasi. Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir dua bulan dan Kyungsoo masih merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Oh ya, dia menyadari bahwa landasan pernikahan ini sudah salah dari awal. Hanya berlandaskan kontrak kerja yang dilapisi hasrat. Belum lagi alasan yang tidak mau diakui Jongin, bahkan sampai sekarang ini : _bahwa Kyungsoo hanyalah __pengganti Luhan._

Kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi sayap rumah yang menyimpan lukisan Luhan itu, dan Jonghyun bahkan sudah tidak pernah menyinggung tentang isteri pertama Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo curiga bahwa Jongin melarang Jonghyun dan semua orang di rumah ini membahasnya. Karena Jongin sendiripun tampak tak pernah menjelaskannya, Kyungsoo menjadi semakin bingung. Akan seperti apakah pernikahan ini nantinya? Salahkah ia ketika menerima lamaran Jongin waktu itu? Dan satu lagi pertanyaan yang mulai mengusik hatinya, apakah ia mencintai Jongin?

Semakin Kyungsoo mencoba memikirkannya, semakin kepalanya terasa sakit. Ah, dia memang sering merasa pusing akhirakhir ini, pusing yang aneh karena timbul tenggelam tanpa tahu waktu.

"Kyungsoo?," Jongin tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya, "Kau kenapa?," Lelaki itu mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil berpegangan di dinding lorong.

Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri tegak, tetapi pusing kali ini benarbenar menyerangnya dengan kuat sehingga dia oleng. Seketika itu juga Jongin langsung menangkapnya.

"Kyungsoo?," Suara panik Jongin masih terdengar sebelum semuanya ditelan dalam kegelapan.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Nyonya Kyungsoo hamil, selamat tuan," dokter tua itu menyalaminya dengan penuh semangat, "akhirnya ada calon penerus nama Kim yang akan terlahir" Jongin pucat pasi. Dokter itu terus berceloteh tentang kehamilan dan calon bayi mereka, tetapi yang ada di benak Jongin hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini coba dia lupakan, tetapi sekarang kembali datang menghampirinya.

Jongin menyuruh Jonghyun mengantar kepergian dokter itu, dan kemudian Jonghyun kembali dan menatap Jongin dengan cemas. Lelaki itu tentu tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Jongin.

"Dia hamil," Jongin mengulang pemberitahuan dokter tadi, meskipun dia tahu Jonghyun sudah mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin mengucapkannya supaya benar-benar yakin bahwa mimpi buruk itu ternyata telah menjadi nyata.

"Kondisi nyonya sangat sehat tuan…"

"Sehat katamu?," Jongin membentak marah, "Dia tadi pingsan di depanku, tampak pucat dan begitu lemah!"

"Tetapi Nyonya Kyungsoo tidak sama dengan…"

"Diam!," Jongin menggeram marah, "Kyungsoo tidak boleh hamil!," serunya memutuskan.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dalam cahaya temaram di kamar Jongin. Yang ditemukan pertama kalinya adalah Jongin yang sedang duduk muram di kursi samping ranjang, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang menunggunya tersadar.

"Apa yang terjadi?," tanya Kyungsoo lemah, memegang kepalanya dan mengernyit, masih pusing. Jongin menatapnya tajam, tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan Kyungsoo yang mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kau hamil," gumamnya datar.

"Oh," Kyungsoo terkesiap, otomatis langsung memegang perutnya dan menutupinya dengan gerakan melindungi. Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya."

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata Jongin sampai hampir terduduk dari ranjang. Tetapi rasa pusing langsung menghantamnya, hingga dia terbaring lagi. "Apa Jongin?," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya. Dia tahu lelaki ini memang kejam. Tetapi meminta Kyungsoo mengugurkan kandungannya, yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu, kau harus menggugurkannya"

"Tidak!," Kyungsoo berseru. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya langsung melindungi perutnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana perempuan hamil, dia tidak punya pengalaman.

Tetapi begitu sadar bahwa ada bayi yang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam tubuhnya, Kyungsoo langsung tahu bahwa ada ikatan di antara mereka, bahwa seorang ibu secara alami akan melindungi anaknya. "Kau harus membunuhku dulu kalau kau berniat melaksanakan niatmu itu Jongin! Aku tidak tahu kegilaan apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, tapi kau seharusnya malu. Anak ini adalah darah dagingmu sendiri, dan kau berniat membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia tumbuh!"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kesakitan, "Aku tidak bisa Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa kalau kau hamil!," lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dan berdiri menyeberangi ruangan, menuangkan brandy untuknya dan meneguk cairan keras itu sekali teguk. Ketika membanting gelasnya dan menatap Kyungsoo, matanya menyala-nyala, "Luhan….. dia sempat hamil kau tahu… kemudian keguguran…"

Kyungsoo tercekat ketika akhirnya topik itu dilepaskan oleh Jongin. Nama Luhan seakan tabu untuk diucapkan ketika Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah ini sebagai Nyonya Kim. Dan sekarang Jongin sendiriah yang mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan.

"Tetapi kondisiku dan Luhan berbeda, aku sehat-sehat saja…"

"Yang tidak orang lain ketahui adalah Luhan hamil lagi setelah keguguran itu," Mata Jongin nyalang, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, seakan tidak menyadari ada Kyungsoo di ruangan itu, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia membuatku lengah dan hamil lagi. Demi Tuhan aku sudah berusaha agar dia tidak hamil lagi, aku bahkan sudah membuat janji temu dengan dokter untuk operasi vasektomi. Tapi Luhan berhasil hamil lagi dan dengan keras kepala dia menyimpan rahasia itu dariku dan semua orang. Takut kalau kami mengetahuinya dia akan meminta kami menggugurkannya," Nafas Jongin tercekat, "Ketika dia meninggal seperti tidur di atas ranjang, dokter baru mengetahui dan mengatakan padaku bahwa Luhan sudah hamil tiga bulan. Kehamilannya itulah yang memperburuk kondisinya dan membuatnya semakin lemah….. kehamilan itu yang membunuhnya!"

"Tapi aku tidak sama dengan Luhan, Jongin," Kyungsoo menyela, berusaha mengembalikan Jongin ke masa kini, "Aku sehat dan kuat dan bayi ini tidak akan membebaniku"

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kehamilanmu!," Jongin menyela marah, dan ketika menyadari wajah Kyungsoo memucat karena suaranya yang meninggi, Jongin memperlembut suaranya, tatapannya memohon, "Aku minta padamu Kyungsoo, gugurkan bayi itu. Tidak akan pernah ada bayi di rumah ini, tidak akan pernah ada bayi di pernikahan kita. Aku tidak menginginkan bayi"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh oleh perasaan yang bercampur aduk, teganya Jongin dan betapa egoisnya dia! Betapapun Jongin merasakan trauma dan ketidaksukaan yang mendalam atas kehamilan Kyungsoo, seharusnya lelaki itu sadar kalau yang ada di perut Kyungsoo ini adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya! Sebegitu tidak berharganyakah Kyungsoo di mata Jongin sehingga dia harus mengorbankan janin yang dikandungnya atas nama kenangan Jongin kepada Luhan?

"Tidak Jongin," Kyungsoo menegakkan dagu, menahankan sakit hatinya yang meluap-luap. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengugurkan bayi ini apapapun alasannya, meskipun kau hanya menganggapnya sampah…," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan terluka yang dalam, "Meskipun kau melupakan fakta bahwa dia ada karena dirimu juga…dia adalah anakku, dan sekarang dia bertumbuh di dalam diriku. Seperti yang kubilang kepadamu tadi, kalau kau memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku, kalau aku sampai kehilangan anak ini karena kesengajaanmu, maka yang kau dapatkan adalah kematianku"

Jongin tertegun mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo itu, dia menatap Kyungsoo dan menyadari perempuan itu terluka. Jongin terlalu terburu-buru mengucapkan isi hatinya, dan itu melukai Kyungsoo. Dengan frustrasi diacaknya rambutnya setengah marah, "Dengar Kyungsoo, jangan kekanak-kanakan, kalau kau hanya ingin menentangku…"

"Aku tidak ingin menentangmu!," Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, kali ini emosinya pecah dan berderai, "Aku tidak peduli perasaanmu atas masa lalumu dengan Luhan, tetapi aku sekarang ada di sini, hidup dan bernafas saat ini. Dan kau memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anakku! Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan selain melindungi anakku sekuat tenaga? Anakmu juga!"

Anakmu juga. Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk dada Jongin hingga membuatnya mengernyit. Anaknya juga…. Tetapi anak itu bisa menjadi pembunuh, Jongin pernah mengalaminya sekali. Dan jika dia harus mengalaminya lagi…

"Mungkin nanti kau akan berubah pikiran"

"Tidak akan Jongin." Kyungsoo menyentuh kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi. Dan Jongin menatapnya dengan cemas, "Apakah kau pusing lagi?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengerang dan memijit kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu air," Jongin menuang air itu ke dalam gelas dan duduk ditepi ranjang, lalu menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Kyungsoo, "Ini… minumlah"

Kyungsoo menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya. Setelah selesai Jongin meletakkan gelas itu kembali di tepi ranjang. Mereka diam di sana dalam keheningan, saling bertatapan. Biasanya suasana tidak secanggung ini. Biasanya setiap malam Jongin langsung mengajaknya masuk kamar dengan bergairah yang berlanjut dengan percintaan yang luar biasa dan mereka langsung tertidur sampai pagi. Tetapi sekarang keadaan berbeda. Jongin tidak bisa memecahkan keheningan dengan bercinta. Dan pembicaraan tadi ternyata telah menguras emosi mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, "Kau ingin tidur?"

Jongin menatap ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Sisi miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya memudahkan Jongin untuk berbaring. Lelaki itu berbaring di sebelahnya dengan tenang tanpa suara, hanya suara berdesir kain yang bergesekan.

Lama mereka berdua berbaring dengan mata yang nyalang, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelap tertelan tidur.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Pagi harinya suasana begitu dingin, Jongin seolah tidak mau membahas percakapan mereka semalam, tetapi walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo tetap waspada. Mengingat sifat Jongin, tidak menutup kemungkinan lelaki itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk melaksanakan keinginannya. Dengan memasukkan obat penggugur di minumannya misalnya, siapa yang tahu?

Mengingat lelaki itu pernah membiarkan minumannya dicampuri obat oleh Jonghyun. Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya dan mengernyit sedih, meskipun bayi ini tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya, meskipun perasaannya sekarang terluka karena Jongin lebih mementingkan kenangannya akan Luhan daripada dirinya yang sekarang ada dan hidup di depannya, Kyungsoo harus berusaha tegar dan kuat, demi anak ini.

"Anda akan mempertahankan anak itu kan?," suara Jonghyun menyentakkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu sedang memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Jonghyun dan mencoba tersenyum, Jonghyun sangat baik dan sopan padanya ketika dia memasuki rumah ini. Jonghyun pulalah yang menjelaskan kepadanya kebenaran dan merubah semua pandangannya akan Jongin.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku. Kau harus berhadapan denganku dulu kalau kau ingin mencelakai anak ini"

Senyum terukir di bibir Jonghyun, "Tidak nyonya, Tuan Jongin tidak pernah menyuruh saya mencelakai anak itu. Bahkan jika tuan Jongin menyuruhpun, saya akan menolak, anak itu adalah keturunan Kim yang harus saya hormati pula"

Kelegaan meliputi hati Kyungsoo, setidaknya ada orang yang mau membela anaknya. Kemudian Kyungsoo menatap Jonghyun dengan ragu, "Apakah kau tahu bahwa Luhan meninggal karena dia mencoba mengandung untuk kedua kalinya?"

Noman menatap Kyungsoo hati-hati dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tahu, setelah kematian nyonya Luhan. Hal itulah yang menghancurkan Tuan Jongin, bahwa dia sebenarnya berkontribusi dalam kematian Nyonya Luhan. Nyonya Luhan bisa hidup lebih lama seandainya tidak hamil….," Jonghyun menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Kyungsoo lembut, "Saya harap Anda memahami perasaan Tuan Jongin"

"Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Luhan, dia menganggapku sama seperti Luhan," Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya pedih, "Anak ini anaknya, tetapi dia menyuruhku mengugurkannya,"

Jonghyun menatap perut Kyungsoo dan tatapannya melembut di sana, "Saya yakin Tuan Jongin tidak pernah menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Luhan. Jika dia hanya menganggap Anda sebagai boneka pengganti, dia tidak akan menunjukkan emosinya kepada Anda. Anda tidak akan diperlakukan olehnya dengan begitu hormat, yang bisa saya katakan, apa yang dilakukan Tuan Jongin adalah karena dia peduli kepada Anda?

Peduli kepadanya? Bagaimana bisa? Jongin menyuruhnya menggugurkan anaknya. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut kepedulian?

"Tuan Jongin menginginkan anak itu digugurkan karena dia mencemaskan keselamatan Anda. Dia takut Anda akan celaka dan meninggal seperti Luhan, dia takut kehilangan Anda"

Kyungsoo menatap Jonghyun dengan tak percaya, "Dia tak mungkin takut kehilanganku"

"Percayalah kepada saya," Jonghyun tersenyum lembut. "Tuan Jongin memang tidak pernah pandai menunjukkan perasaannya, tetapi kalau memperhatikan Anda akan tahu," Jonghyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berpamitan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam keheningan.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

"Apakah kau sudah berubah pikiran tentang usulanmu semalam?," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang baru saja memasuki kamar, tidak biasanya Jongin memasuki kamar sedemikian larut, dan lelaki itu tampak lelah. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, ketika keluar dari sana, lelaki itu tampak segar dengan piyama hitamnya,

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lalu membuatmu marahmarah sepanjang malam," dengan kasar Jongin menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah, kemudian melempar handuk itu dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Kau pasti akan keras kepala dan tetap pada pendirianmu, mempertahankan anak itu"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menerima kemauan konyolmu untuk menggugurkan anak ini karena anak ini tidak bersalah"

"Kita akan berdebat lagi malam ini ya," Jongin mendesah lelah, "Aku lelah Kyungsoo, yang aku tahu, anak ini akan melukaimu lalu membunuhmu"

"Jongin," seru Kyungsoo setengah marah, "Dia hanya janin kecil yang tidak berdaya!"

"Oke!," lelaki itu membentak, tampak tak tahan dengan semua perdebatan mereka, "Silahkan, lanjutkan kehamilanmu itu… tetapi..," mata Jongin menajam, "Kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa gara-gara kehamilan ini, aku tidak akan berkompromi"

Jongin mengalah. Kyungsoo terpana, sebelumnya Jongin tidak pernah mengalah secepat itu. Kyungsoo tadi sudah mempersiapkan argumen yang panjang, pembelaan mati-matian, bahkan ancaman putus asa menyangkut kehamilannya ini. Dan Jongin semudah itu mengalah kepadanya.

"Kenapa?," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo marah, tampak tak nyaman dengan tatapan takjub Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merona, "Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa"

"Tetapi aku punya satu syarat," gumam Jongin tenang, seolah-olah baru mengingatnya. Kyungsoo terkesiap dan menatap Jongin waspada, dan reaksi itu membuat Jongin menahan tawanya.

"Tenang Kyungsoo, kau tegang seperti senar yang akan putus, aku tidak sedang akan menjatuhkan bom ke kepalamu"

"Apa syaratmu?"

Pandangan Jongin berubah sensual, "Aku tidak mau kehamilan itu menggangguku jika aku menginginkanmu"

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, tersipu sekaligus marah atas kata-kata egois Jongin. Jangan-jangan itu adalah salah satu usaha Jongin mengganggu kehamilannya…

"Baik," Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba terlihat menantang, "Asalkan kau melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak melukai bayiku"

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ketika dia akhirnya menatap Kyungsoo, matanya menyala dengan sensual, "Apakah kau masih pusing seperti semalam?" Kyungsoo tidak pusing lagi. Tetapi kearoganan Jongin yang tersirat itu membuatnya ingin menantangnya. Jongin pasti akan bercinta dengannya ketika Kyungsoo sudah tidak pusing. Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan mampu menolak pesona gairah Jongin.

Dengan berpura-pura dia memegang kepalanya, mengernyit, "Sebenarnya aku masih pusing"

"Benarkah?," Jongin menatapnya tajam bercampur kecemasan, "Kau sudah minum obat penambah darah dari dokter? Mereka bilang kau kurang darah"

"Sudah…," sedikit geli Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, tetap berusaha berakting kesakitan. Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo lama dan intens, tampak menggertakkan gigi. Semula Kyungsoo bingung kenapa, tetapi ketika dia melirik ke bawah, dia menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah siap, keras, dan bergairah di sana. Lelaki itu sudah begitu bergairah, dan Kyungsoo tinggal bilang ya, lalu mereka akan bercinta di ranjang dengan penuh gairah seperti biasa… tetapi tidak! Kyungsoo tidak akan membuat itu begitu mudah bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo ingin menghukum Jongin karena hatinya masih sakit atas usulan Jongin untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku pusing sekali," Kyungsoo sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar lemah, "Aku mau tidur," Dengan gerakan sakit dibuat-buat Kyungsoo mengangkat selimut ke bahunya dan membuat posisi tidur yang nyaman. Jongin hanya berdiri sejenak di tengah ruangan itu dan menatap Kyungsoo. Dia sudah dua hari tak bercinta dengan isterinya itu. Biasanya setiap hari. Dan itu semua karena kehamilan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit kan?

Sedikit mendesah, merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu keras sampai terasa nyeri. Jongin melangkah ke ranjang dan membaringkan diri, tetapi Sialan! Dia tidak bisa tidur, gairah terlalu menggelegak di dalam dirinya, meminta dipuaskan.

"Jongin," suara Kyungsoo menggugah penyiksaan yang dialaminya.

"Apa..?," Jongin menjawab kasar.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar nada tersiksa dalam suara Jongin. Rasakan kau, Tuan Kim Jongin yang arogan, soraknya dalam hati, "Aku… aku pusing…, maukah kau memijit kepala dan pundakku?"

Mata Jongin menyala ketika menatap mata Kyungsoo. Perempuan ini menatapnya tanpa dosa. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa permintaannya ini menambah penderitaan Jongin? Memijit Kyungsoo? Dalam kondisi bergairah dan ingin dipuaskan seperti ini? Bagaimana Jongin bisa menahan diri, ketika jemarinya menyentuh kelembutan kulit Kyungsoo di tangannya?

"Oke, berbaliklah," Jongin menggeram lagi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah meminta tolong kepadanya, dan kalau Kyungsoo melakukannya, itu berarti Kyungsoo benar-benar kesakitan. Jemari Jongin bergerak menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo, ke helaian rambut seperti sutera yang terasa lembut di jemarinya. Helaian itu biasanya adalah tempat Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya ketika dia mencapai orgasmenya yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tubuh isterinya…. Sial! Jangan pikirkan tentang itu, Man!

Jongin memijit dan seolah belum cukup siksaannya, selama proses itu, Kyungsoo terus menerus mendesah keenakan karena pijatan Jongin. Bahkan kadang mengerang, persis seperti erangannya ketika Jongin mencumbunya, dan itu luar biasa menyiksanya. Kejantanan Jongin sudah berdenyut-denyut, dan Jongin merasa dirinya hampir meledak karena gairah, gairahnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sudah cukup?"

"Aku masih sedikit pusing di sisi ini," Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, memamerkan pundaknya yang hangat dan halus, membuat Jongin ingin mengigit lembut di bagian lunak di sebelah sana…

Sial. Sial. Sial! Sambil terus memijit Kyungsoo, Jongin menyumpah terus menerus dalam hati, Kemudian ketika Kyungsoo tampak santai, Jongin melepaskan pijitannya dengan hati-hati.

Bagus. Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Sekarang mungkin dia akan mandi dengan air dingin, kalau tidak dia akan terbakar semalaman di atas ranjang ini. Menderita karena tak terpuaskan. Dengan tak kalah hati-hati, Jongin bergerak turun dari ranjang, hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Jongin"

Hampir saja Jongin mengerang mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo, "Ada apa Soo?," desis Jongin serak

"Sekarang aku sudah tak pusing lagi"

Hening.

Jongin tertegun sejenak, kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Kyungsoo, dia langsung membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Bagus," bisiknya parau lalu membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun, Gairahnya yang menggelegak tidak ditahan-tahannya lagi, Jongin menyentuh Kyungsoo di mana-mana, menikmati kepemilikannya atas tubuh isterinya, menikmati betapa tubuh Kyungsoo yang lembut dan hangat itu menggelenyar di setiap sentuhannya.

Payudara Kyungsoo tampak lebih berisi, mungkin karena kehamilannya. Ketika akan menyentuhnya seperti biasanya, Jongin tertegun dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Apakah aku akan menyakitimu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum meminta pengertian, "Sedikit nyeri di bagian situ," desahnya. Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lelaki itu hanya mengecup ujung payudaranya, lalu mamainkannya dengan lidahnya lembut, tangannya menelusur ke bawah dan menyentuh pusat kewanitaan Kyungsoo, menemukan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah siap dan bergairah untuknya,

Dengan menahan dirinya, Jongin menindih Kyungsoo dan menyatukan tubuhnya, berusaha menahan diri supaya berhati-hati, karena isterinya ini sedang hamil, Ya ampun! Tubuh mereka menyatu, dan Jongin bergerak selembut yang dia bisa. Tetapi gairah menyala-nyala di seluruh aliran darahnya ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo mencapai orgasme, membawanya juga terjun bebas dalam jurang kepuasan yang dalam.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Hubungan mereka membaik kembali meskipun sedikit kaku. Dan semakin bertambahnya usia kehamilannya. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia menyayangi suaminya. Ya, Kyungsoo menyadarinya ketika dia merindukan Jongin saat lelaki itu tidak ada di sisinya. Astaga… merindukan Jongin adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo, tetapi itu memang terjadi.

Sembilan bulan telah berlalu, sekarang perut Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar buncit dan gerakannya lamban. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat lututnya sendiri karena terhalang perutnya. Dengan lembut Kyungsoo mengusap perutnya, mungkin karena anak ini, mungkin juga karena perubahan hormon. Kyungsoo tidak tahu, yang pasti setiap dia ada di dekat Jongin, perasaannya menjadi hangat.

Oh, Jongin tidak berubah. Masih sama, begitu dingin, kaku, dan menakutkan bagi para pegawai dan rekan-rekan kerjanya, sekaligus begitu penuh kasih sayang di ranjang.

Gaya bercinta Jongin berubah sejak Kyungsoo hamil,, bahkan ketika usia kehamilan Kyungsoo beranjak makin tua, lelaki itu tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo lagi. Dia hanya mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo sebelum tidur. Dan meskipun masih belum kelihatan bisa menerima kehamilan Kyungsoo, setidaknya Jongin terlihat mencoba berkompromi.

Benarkah Jongin sebenarnya mencemaskannya? Benarkah Jongin sebenarnya tidak menganggapnya sebagai boneka pengganti Luhan? Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Memikirkan itu semua membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Teringat akan sikap Jongin selama kehamilannya. Lelaki itu memang bersikap lembut dan baik kepadanya, tetapi lelaki itu selalu berpura-pura bahwa kehamilan Kyungsoo tidak ada.

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin seperti memperhatikannya. Pernah di suatu siang, ketika Kyungsoo membawa buku-buku yang berat untuk dibawa ke kamarnya, dari sekelebat matanya, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin sudah akan berdiri untuk membantunya mengangkat buku-buku itu, tetapi tertahan karena Jonghyun sudah membantunya duluan. Pernah juga Kyungsoo membaca buku tentang kehamilan dan persalinan di ranjang, tetapi Jongin bahkan tidak mau meliriknya dan berpura-pura tidur. Kyungsoo juga teringat ketika usia kandungannya lima bulan, Jongin pernah memeluknya dalam tidur, mereka bercumbu siap bercinta, kemudian bayi itu menendang. Terasa kencang hingga menohok ke perut Jongin. Jongin langsung mundur, mengucapkan berbagai alasan dan beranjak pergi.

Sebegitu paranoidkah Jongin dengan kehamilannya? Sebegitu takutkah Jongin dengan bayi ini? Bukankah keberhasilan Kyungsoo mengandung bayi ini hingga usia sembilan bulan tanpa permasalahan yang berarti sebenarnya sudah bisa membuktikan kepada Jongin bahwa Kyungsoo adalah calon ibu yang kuat dan sehat?

"Padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Nak," Kyungsoo mengusap perutnya dengan sayang, "Maafkan ayahmu yang konyol itu"

"Nyonya, ada yang ingin bertemu," Jonghyun tiba-tiba muncul di pintu, mengalihkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Baekhyun muncul di belakang Jonghyun, menggendong anak kecil yang begitu tampan, mungkin baru berusia dua tahun.

Anak itu seperti malaikat dengan mata hitamnya yang menyala-nyala, mata Chanyeol,

"Aku dengar tanggal kelahiran pangeran kecil ini sudah dekat, dua minggu lagi ya?," Baekhyun masuk, meletakkan Hyunjoo dengan lembut di sofa dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Sejakpernikahannya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo bersahabat erat dengan Baekhyun, dan Jongin membiarkannya karena memang Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya teman Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sayang?," mereka duduk di sofa, berhadap-hadapan, mata Baekhyun menatap ke perut Kyungsoo yang terlihat membuncit, "Kau harus banyak istirahat dan menjaga diri, awal-awal kehamilan adalah saat-saat yang paling penting"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Semoga anak ini kuat, aku hanya merasa pusing-pusing dan mual setiap saat"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika mengandung Hyunjoo, tapi di awal kehamilan bukan di akhir kehamilan," dengan sayang dia melirik putera pertamanya yang sekarang sudah melompat dari sofa dan asyik bermainmain di karpet dengan balok-balok yang dibawanya dari rumah, "Rahasianya ada pada teh mint dan biskuit asin, makan itu setiap bangun pagi dan kau akan bisa mengatasi morning sickmu"

"Terima kasih Baekhyun," Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan Baek, benar-benar tulus dengan ucapannya. Berhari-hari dilewatkannya bersama Jongin yang selalu bersikap bahwa bayi itu tak pernah ada di perut Kyungsoo, kini rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa bercakap-cakap berbagi keluhannya dengan teman yang mengerti dirinya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo prihatin, "Bagaimana dengan Jongin?," Baekhyun tahu kisah tentang Luhan tentu saja.

Kyungsoo mendesah, "Dia bersikap seolah-olah anak ini tidak ada…. Dan dia… tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi aku.. aku jadi tidak yakin apakah aku hanya pengganti Luhan atau.."

"Kyung….," Baekhyun menyela dengan lembut, "Kadang-kadang ada laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata-kata. Kau sendiri, pernahkah kau mengungkapkan cinta kepada Jongin?

"Tidak mungkin! Dia akan menggilasku begitu saja kalau aku mengatakannya," pipi Kyungsoo merah padam.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Dan apakah kau mencintai suamimu, Kyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Kyungsoo memegang pipinya yang mulai terasa panas, "Perasaanku berubah,,,, dulu aku begitu membencinya, tetapi kemudian aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan demi kenyataan, bahwa dia bukan seperti yang aku kira… Lalu aku memandangnya dengan lebih baik… sekarang bahkan aku merindukannya ketika dia tidak ada, apakah itu cinta, Baek?"

Senyum Baekhyun melembut, "Aku pernah ada di posisi di saat aku bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku, rasanya memang membingungkan Kyungsoo. Kuharap kau menyadari perasaanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau meminta Jongin menjelaskan perasaannya".

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian serangan kram itu datang. Hanya sekejap seperti hantaman yang begitu keras. Ketika Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya, hantaman itu terasa lagi. Lebih keras dan menyakitkan. Lalu dia merasakan basah, basah yang aneh.

Dia mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terkesiap, dan mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun, ke tengah pahanya….. di sana, merembes darah yang banyak menembus pakaiannya.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, apakah bayinya akan lahir lebih cepat dari tanggal perkiraan? Tetapi setahu Kyungsoo proses kelahiran bayi tidaklah seperti ini, biasanya didahului dengan air ketuban yang pecah atau keluarnya darah…tapi bukan pendarahan seperti ini.

Ketika merasakan hantaman rasa sakit yang terus menerus memukulnya, Kyungsoo mengernyitkan matanya, darah itu terus mengucur, terus, dan terus hingga membasahi roknya. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini!

"Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo, aku harus memanggil ambulance…" Jonghyun langsung datang dengan sigap, begitu pula para pelayan, tetapi ketika kesakitan yang begitu kuat menghantamnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo tidak kuat. Kegelapan langsung menelannya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Oh ya readers-nim, aku mau tanya nih.. bolehkah aku sekali lagi me-remake novelnya kak Santhy Agatha yang judulnya'You Got Me from Hello' jadi ff Kaisoo bolehkah..?

Chapter 10 alias chapter endingnya akan aku psoting besok siang sekitar pukul 1 atau 2.. tetep ditunggu ne.

Oh ya, ada yang bilang adegan NC-nya sengaja di-skip.. gak kok emang udah dari novelnya juga gitu.. NC-nya gak dijelasin secara gamblang gitu.. jadi maaf kalau gak puas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sleep With the Devil**

**Copyright © November 2012 by Santhy Agatha**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Ratting : M**

**Deslaimer :**

**The story is belong to Santhy Agatha, I just remake this with cast my favorit OTP. Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Jongin menerima telepon itu, dia sedang berada ditengah meeting penting. Dia langsung melupakan semuanya dan meluncur secepat dia bisa ke rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo katanya dibawa.

Terengah Jongin berlari ke ruang gawat darurat dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Jonghyun. Napas Jongin terengah dan menatap Jonghyun yang tampak pucat dan cemas, Jongin melihat darah. Darah di lengan dan baju Jonghyun yang kebetulan berwarna putih, "Kenapa ada darah di bajumu," suara Jongin bergetar, menahan perasaan cemas yang mulai menggelegak.

"Nyonya… nyonya pendarahan.. saya menggendongnya…" Pendarahan? Kenapa ada darah? Mau tak mau ingatan Jongin melayang ke masa bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Luhan mengalami keguguran, pendarahan yang sama, kesakitan yang sama.

"Di mana Kyungsoo?!"

"Dokter masih menanganinya Tuan"

"Jongin," suara Baekhyun yang lembut mengalihkannya, "Kondisi Kyungsoo kritis, dokter bilang ada yang salah dengan posisi plasentanya, yang mengakibatkan pendarahan. Mereka sedang berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya"

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?," suara Jongin bagaikan erangan menahan siksaan,

"Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri sejak dibawa ke ambulance, Jongin," Baekhyun memandang Jongin cemas, "Mereka sedang berusaha di dalam sana," Baekhyun menoleh pada ruang operasi di sudut dengan lampu merah yang menyala di atasnya, "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa"

Berdoa? Jongin sudah lama tidak berdoa, dia pernah berdoa sebelumnya. Jiwanya yang kelam ini dulunya putih bersih. Percaya bahwa yang namanya Tuhan itu ada dan selalu tersedia untuk menolongnya. Tetapi Tuhan ternyata tidak ada ketika Luhan yang dulu dicintainya meregang nyawa. Tuhan tidak ada. Itulah yang dipercaya Jongin setelah menguburkan Luhan, sekaligus menguburkan seluruh kepercayaan yang dulunya pernah di pegangnya. Jongin membuang hatinya, menjadi manusia berjiwa kelam yang jahat, dan kemudian lama kelamaan wataknya berubah menjadi kejam. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh belas kasihan Jongin, tidak ada lagi.

Sampai ayah Kyungsoo datang dan menunjukkan foto anaknya untuk ditawarkan padanya. Jongin menyadari kemiripan itu, meskipun penampilan Kyungsoo di foto berbeda dengan Luhan, dengan kacamata tebal dan potongan rambut kunonya. Jongin tidak menampik, ketika membuat perjanjian pernikahan di usia Kyungsoo yang ke dua puluh lima itu murni karena ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai pengganti Luhan.

Tetapi kemudian entah kenapa Jongin jatuh cinta kepada Kyungsoo, entah sejak kapan Jongin tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak dia selalu menerima foto-foto hasil pengintaian dari Jonghyun yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Kyungsoo telah berkembang menjadi perempuan yang mandiri. Mungkin setelah percintaan yang dahsyat di malam pertama itu, atau mungkin juga setelah perkawinan mereka, Jongin tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu pasti, Kyungsoo tersimpan di hatinya. Hati yang dulu sudah dia buang, Ternyata selama ini hatinya masih ada di sana, menunggu untuk diisi kembali.

Dan sekarang, isteri dan anaknya sedang meregang nyawa di ruang operasi. Dan yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanyalah menunggu di sini seperti orang bodoh. Isteri dan anaknya astaga! Bahkan Jongin selalu menutup mata, berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak mengakui keberadaan anak itu, selalu mengalihkan mata ketika menatap perut Kyungsoo yang semakin dan semakin membuncit setiap harinya. Kyungsoo berjuang sendirian selama masa-masa kehamilannya.

Sangat jauh dari yang dilakukannya ketika Luhan mengandung, dia merawatnya, dia menjaganya di setiap langkahnya. Memastikan Luhan sehat dan bahagia di setiap detiknya. Dan sekarang, kepada Kyungsoo, isterinya, yang sesungguhnya sangat dicintainya, Jongin telah berbuat luar biasa jahat. Bagaimana jika nanti tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya? Tuhan… jika dia benar benar ada, Jongin rela berdoa di setiap detiknya demi keselamatan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau Kyungsoo tidak dapat diselamatkan…," Suara Jongin tertelan di tenggorokannya, "Aku belum pernah bilang kalau aku mencintainya"

Jonghyun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur tuannya yang sedang cemas. Sementara Baekhyun diam-diam menyusut air matanya. Jadi lelaki ini, yang katanya begitu kejam dan jahat, ternyata mencintai isterinya.

Ternyata mencintai Kyungsoo. Dengan sepenuh hatinya Baekhyun berdoa. Kau harus hidup Kyungsoo, suamimu di sini, mencemaskanmu. Dia kelihatan sangat menderita, dulu dia jahat dan kejam dengan hati yang hitam, tetapi kau telah sedikit demi sedikit mengangkatnya ke dalam cahaya. Dan kalau kau meninggalkannya, mungkin dia akan terpuruk lagi, jatuh ke dalam jurang yang lebih kelam.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Entah berapa jam proses operasi yang menyiksa itu dan Jongin duduk di sana dengan seluruh tubuh menegang dantersiksa. Jonghyun masih menungguinya di sana, sementara Baekhyun sudah berpamitan, karena puteranya membutuhkannya. Baekhyun bilang akan kembali besok pagi.

Lalu terdengar tangis bayi. Tangis bayi yang sangat kuat dan keras, seakan memompa seluruh udara yang ada ke dalam paru-parunya. Jongin terkesiap dan saling berpandangan dengan Jonghyun, tubuhnya makin menegang. Apakah itu suara anaknya? Tiba-tiba lampu menyala hijau, dan seorang perawat keluar, memanggilnya, "Tuan Kim Jongin"

Jongin diajak masuk ke ruangan dalam di bagian ruang persiapan operasi, yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tunggu dengan ruang operasi,

"Ini Putera anda Tuan Jongin, kami menunjukkannya sebelum dia dibawa ke kamar bayi" Bayi itu menangis begitu keras, seolah-olah memprotes kenapa dia direnggut dari kehangatan yang nyaman di perut ibundanya ke dunia yang penuh marabahaya ini.

Jongin mengamati bayi itu dengan takjub, mahluk kecil tak berdaya itu, yang selama ini tumbuh di perut Kyungsoo, darah dagingnya, yang tumbuh dari percintaannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Makhluk itu begitu tak berdaya, dan ingatan bahwa Jongin memusuhinya dulu terasa begitu konyol. Anak laki-laki ini anaknya. Buah cintanya dengan Kyungsoo. Perawat itu menunjukkan alat kelamin bayi itu, anak laki-laki yang sehat. Dan wajahnya itu, yang bahkan sudah menunjukkan kemiripannya dengan seluruh keturunan Kim, lalu membawa sang bayi ke ruangan khusus.

Sejenak Jongin masih tertegun di sana, lalu teringat kepada Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo.. bagaimana isterinya? "Suster," Jongin memanggil suster itu, berusaha agar tidak terdengar panik, "Bagaimana dengan isteri saya?"

Suster itu melirik ke ruang operasi, "Masih belum sadar tuan, kondisinya cukup stabil meskipun kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi waktu-waktu mendatang, Anda bisa menengoknya nanti ketika dia sudah dipindah dari ruangan operasi ke ruangan iccu". Lalu suster itu pergi meninggalkannya, memaksanya menunggu ke dalam ketidakpastian yang menyiksa lagi.

Kalau dulu, Jongin pasti akan membentak, memaksa, menggunakan cara kasar agar bisa dituruti kemauannya. Dia ingin melihat Kyungsoo segera! Kenapa para dokter tidak becus itu begitu lama menanganinya? Tetapi Jongin menahan dirinya. Tidak. Mereka sedang menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak boleh mengganggu mereka, karena nyawa Kyungsoo taruhannya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Ruangan iccu itu sepi, hanya ada Kyungsoo dan suara detak jantungnya yang dimonitor. Kyungsoo masih belum sadarkan diri, dan menurut penjelasan dokter tadi, kondisinya masih belum lepas dari kritis. Jongin duduk di sana, di samping ranjang Kyungsoo, mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang terbaring pucat pasi. Dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan ternyata Luhan tidak pernah terbangun lagi. Akanlah Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya?

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Kyungsoo," Jongin menggeram parau, "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanmu sebelum aku mengizinkanmu, putera kita menunggu di sana, ingin disusui jadi kau harus bangun dan menyusuinya, membantunya tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat..yang..," suara Jongin tertelan, menyadari bahwa dia sudah berkata-kata terlalu banyak.

Jongin lalu menyentuh jemari Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya parau, "Maafkan aku karena selalu memaksamu, menyakitimu, bahkan ketika kau mengandung anakku, aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu seperti seharusnya," Dengan lembut Jongin mengecup jemari Kyungsoo, "Bangunlah sayang, dan akan kutebus semua kesalahanku"

Hening, Hanya suara monitor jantung yang terdengar teratur di ruangan itu, Jongin menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo makin erat, "Bangun sayang, apakah kau akan tega meninggalkanku dan putera kita? Kau bahkan belum memberinya nama, akan aku panggil apa dia?"

Mata Jongin terasa panas membakar. Dia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, tetapi kediaman Kyungsoo yang begitu berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang berapi-api membuatnya merasakan aliran dingin merayapi benaknya. Ketika kemudian panas membakar itu berubah menjadi tetesan hangat yang mengalir di sudut matanya, suara Jongin berubah serak,

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, isteriku. Dan aku bersumpah akan mengabdikan seluruh kehidupanku kepadamu jika kau mau bangun dari tidur pulasmu yang menakutkan ini" Air mata Jongin menetes di jemari Kyungsoo. Dan kemudian jemari itu bergerak, membuat Jongin terpaku. Jemari itu bergerak lagi, samar. Dan kemudian gerakannya lebih mantap.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bulu mata Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak, membuat Jongin menunggu dengan cemas. Lalu setelah penantian yang sepertinya terasa seumur hidupnya, mata Kyungsoo terbuka langsung menatap mata Jongin yang basah, "Kenapa…. Kau…menangis,,,?"

Jongin langsung memasang muka sedatar mungkin meskipun perasaannya meluap-luap, "Mataku kemasukan debu"

"Oh," Kyungsoo memejamkan mata lagi, sepertinya percakapan itu membuatnya lelah, "Anakku?"

"Dia laki-laki kecil yang sehat dan sempurna, tangisannya sangat keras membuat para suster harus menutup telinga dengan kapas ketika mengurusnya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan mencoba membuka matanya lagi, "Namanya …"

"Apa Kyungsoo?"

"Aku mempersiapkan namanya…," suara Kyungsoo melemah, "Jong..soo "

"Jongsoo?," Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, dari sekian banyak nama, kenapa Kyungsoo memilih nama Jongsoo?

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah, "Dia… putera… dari seorang … malaikat"

Aku iblis yang jahat! Bukan malaikat! Batin Jongin berteriak keras membantah. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan kepada Kyungsoo, perempuan itu masih menganggapnya sebagai malaikat?

"Men…cin…."

"Apa Kyungsoo?," Jongin berusaha mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Kyungsoo karena suara Kyungsoo semakin lemah,

"Mencintaimu….Jongin." Lalu Kyungsoo kembali tak sadar, meninggalkan Jongin kembali dalam tidur lelapnya. Air mata mengalir lagi di mata Jongin, mata seorang iblis yang telah disentuh oleh sang malaikat. Kyungsoo salah, dia bukanlah malaikat. Kyungsoo adalah malaikatnya. Dan pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo membuat dada Jongin terasa sesak. Sesak oleh perasaan meluap-luap yang tak pernah terungkapkan sebelumnya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kondisi Kyungsoo membaik seiring berjalannya hari, bahkan pagi ini dia sudah diperbolehkan menyusui Jongsoo, untuk pertama kalinya. Kyungsoo menerima bayi itu di pelukan lengannya degan takjub. Bayinya, puteranya, yang selama ini bertumbuh di perutnya dan dikandung olehnya. Sekarang ada di dunia nyata, dengan rambut tebal cokelatnya dan mata cokelat milik ayahnya, yang sekarang sedang penuh air mata. Ya, Jongsoo sedang menangis keras-keras sekarang.

"Dia lapar," suster Min terkekeh geli dan membantu Kyungsoo setengah duduk, Kyungsoo membuka gaun pasiennya dan mendekatkan payudaranya, Secara otomatis Jongsoo langsung mencari dan melahap putting itu. Lalu menghisapnya dengan begitu rakus. Kyungsoo takjub merasakan bahwa puteranya berbagi makanan dengan dirinya, bahwa tubuhnyalah yang memberikan makanan untuk puteranya.

"Dia sepertinya sangat lapar," suara itu berasal dari ambang pintu dan Kyungsoo menoleh. Mendapati Jongin berdiri di sana. Hari ini jam sembilan pagi, dan Jongin sepertinya belum pernah pulang dari rumah sakit, lelaki itu tampak lelah. Jongin berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya tak lepas dari puteranya yang menyusu. Puteranya sedang menyusu di tubuh isterinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya.

"Kau tampak lelah", Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lembut. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan dari puteranya ke mata Kyungsoo, menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata beningnya yang berwarna cokelat,

"Aku belum pulang, Jonghyun membawakanku baju ganti dan aku mandi serta bercukur di sini, di lantai atas aku punya kamar sendiri"

Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa ini rumah sakit yang sama tempatnya dirawat setelah kecelakaan dan kemudian diculik oleh psikopat kejam itu. Ini adalah rumah sakit milik Jongin, "Yah ini rumah sakit yang sama," Jongin tersenyum meminta maaf, "Tetapi kali ini tidak ada lagi penjagaan di depan, aku sibuk mengurusmu sampai aku tidak sempat mencari musuh".

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Tepat ketika Jongsoo melepaskan putingnya dan tertidur lelap dengan pipi montoknya masih menempel di payudara ibunya.

Diperbaikinya posisi tidur Jongsoo sehingga nyaman, dan Jongin mengikuti semua itu dengan pandangannya.

"Kau mungkin bisa pulang dan beristirahat Jongin" Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Aku akan pulang untuk beberapa urusan, mungkin beberapa jam, lalu aku akan kembali," dengan canggung Jongin berdiri, sejenak hanya menatap lama, lalu mengangguk dan melangkah pergi.

Seorang suster masuk dan berpapasan dengan Jongin di pintu, dia bertugas mengambil Jongsoo dan membawanya ke kamar bayi.

"Sungguh Anda isteri yang beruntung memiliki suami sebaik itu," suster itu tersenyum menatap punggung Jongin yang hilang di balik pintu. "Dan seorang Kim Jongin pula, Anda sungguh beruntung dicintai seperti itu"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, menyerahkan Jongsoo untuk digendong sang suster dengan hati-hati. "Beruntung? Apakah maksud suster itu dia beruntung karena memiliki suami seperti Jongin?

"Oh Anda tidak tahu ya?," suster itu meletakkan Jongsoo dengan lembut di kereta kaca khusus bayi yang dibawanya, "Tuan Jongin sangat setia menunggui ketika Anda tak sadarkan diri hampir 2 hari lamanya. Dia selalu ada di sana tak pernah meninggalkan Anda. Kondisi Anda saat itu masih belum pasti, kadang Anda tersadar dan menceracau. Lalu tak sadarkan diri lagi, kadang kondisi Anda sangat drop sehingga kami harus menangani Anda secara intensif, dan tuan Jongin menuntut untuk ada di sini, setiap detiknya mendampingi Anda. Ketika kondisi Anda stabil, dia ada di sebelah ranjang Anda, mengajak Anda berbicara dan menggenggam tangan Anda. Sepertinya semua penantiannya tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya Anda bangun dan membaik," suster itu tersenyum memuji, "Sungguh suatu anugerah yang tak terkira, bisa memiliki suami sebaik itu"

Lalu dengan mendorong kereta bayi suster itu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih termenung di atas ranjang. Benarkah Jongin, Jonginnya yang sombong, arogan, dan pemarah itu melakukan semua yang dikatakan oleh sister itu? Benarkah Jongin mencemaskannya sampai sedemikian? Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya….

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo sudah boleh pulang bersama Jongsoo, dan Jongin menjemputnya tepat waktu. Lelaki itu tidak berubah, tetap begitu dingin hingga Kyungsoo berpikir jangan-jangan yang dikatakan suster waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan atau khayalan semata. Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dalam mobil itu diam dan menatap ke jendela, tampak menjaga jarak,

"Kau.. eh, sudah baikan," Akhirnya Jongin memecah keheningan, menatap ringan pada Jongsoo yang tertidur di pelukan Kyungsoo, dan tatapannya melembut, "Dia sepertinya sangat sehat"

"Dia menyusu dengan kuat," Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Jongsoo dengan sayang. Semula Kyungsoo merasa sedikit takut atas reaksi Jongin kepada Jongsoo. Lelaki itu membenci Jongsoo dengan alasannya ketika dia di dalam kandungan Kyungsoo, apakah lelaki itu akan membenci Jongsoo ketika dia sudah lahir ke dunia ini?

Sepertinya Jongin menyayangi Jongsoo, meski tidak ditunjukkannya dengan kata-kata. Kyungsoo sering menangkap tatapan penuh kelembutan yang dilemparkan Jongin kepada Jongsoo. Oh ya, Kyungsoo mengerti, seorang Jongin mungkin tidak bisa lepas dalam menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada anak kecil, tetapi Jongsoo telah mencuri hati Jongin dan Kyungsoo mensyukuri itu. Mereka sampai di rumah, dan dengan takjub Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa kamar bayi sudah disiapkan. Kamar itu terletak di kamar kecil yang memiliki pintu penghubung dengan kamar mereka sehingga Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah mendatangi Jongsoo ketika putera mereka membutuhkannya.

Dengan lembut, Kyungsoo meletakkan Jongsoo yang tertidur pulas di boks bayi barunya. Bayi itu sangat pandai, tidak rewel, dan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan suasana di tempat barunya. Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu penghubung dan mengamati Kyungsoo, kemudian membalikkan badannya hendak pergi,

"Jongin,"

Lelaki itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo,

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah… apakah setelah sekarang kita mempunyai putera, kau masih menganggapku sebagai pengganti Luhan?."

Kyungsoo harus bertanya, dia tak tahan lagi memendamnya. Sekarang mereka sudah mempunyai seorang putera dan Kyungsoo tidak mampu hidup dalam ketidakpastian semacam ini. Anaknya harus tumbuh di keluarga yang saling mencintai, dan ketiika Jongin tidak bisa memberikannya. Maka Kyungsoo akan pergi,

"Apa?," ada nyala di mata Jongin dan itu seharusnya sudah bisa menjadi tanda peringatan buat Kyungsoo, tetapi dia tidak mau mundur, dan dia tidak bisa.

"Kau selama ini selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Luhan. Sekarang kita mempunyai Jongsoo, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sikapku. Aku tak mau menjadi pengganti seseorang, jadi mungkin aku akan pergi bersama Jongsoo"

Wajah Jongin mengeras. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari surat perjanjian itu, dalam surat itu dikatakan bahwa aku harus menikahimu di usiaku yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, tidak dituliskan klausul apabila kita berpisah… saat ini aku ingin berpisah"

_Kau bilang waktu itu kau mencintaiku!_ Jongin ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu di depan Kyungsoo, dia begitu marah hingga jemarinya mengepal, "Berani-beraninya kau mengajukan perpisahan kepadaku? Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa meninggalkan seorang Kim Jongin !"

Wajah Kyungsoo tampak sedih sekaligus kuat membalas tatapan Jongin yang membara. "Aku tidak bisa hidup hanya sebagai boneka pengganti seseorang. Aku juga punya kepribadian sendiri dan aku lelah"

Kemarahan Jongin yang semula menggelegak langsung surut mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Kenapa Jongin tidak menyadarinya? Yang diinginkan Kyungsoo hanyalah pengakuan bahwa dia bukanlah pengganti Luhan. Hanya itu. Dan Jongin bodoh karena selama ini tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah, jika memang itu yang diinginkan Kyungsoo, dia akan memberikannya,,,

"Ikut aku," Jongin mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar kamar, dia setengah menyeret Kyungsoo yang kebingungan menuruni tangga, langsung menuju sayap kebun mawar itu. Sayap rumah di mana lukisan Luhan terpasang rapi di balik pintu bernuansa emas.

Para pelayan tampak mengintip mendengar keributan itu, bahkan Jonghyun juga muncul dari depan dengan waspada. Tetapi kemudian langsung mundur ketika menyadari bahwa Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke sayap rumah itu. Jongin berhenti menyeret Kyungsoo ketika mereka berada di pintu kamar emas itu,

"Kau ingin jawaban bukan?," Jongin melangkah masuk dan kemudian keluar lagi sambil membawa lukisan Luhan yang semula tergantung di dinding. Lalu melangkah dengan langkah berderap marah meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengikutinya, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin kepada lukisan itu. Jongin melangkah ke halaman belakang, membanting lukisan itu di tanah, dan ketika Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jongin, semuanya sudah terlambat,

"Jangan!"

Terlambat. Jongin sudah melempar api ke lukisan itu, dan dalam sejejam api itu sudah membakar kanvasnya yang rapuh. Seluruh lukisan Luhan yang sedang hamil muda dan tersenyum itu habis menjadi arang tipis yang kehitaman dilalap oleh api yang begitu ganas. Kyungsoo berdiri terpaku menatap sisa pembakaran itu dan menoleh menatap Jongin dengan bingung, "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena..." Jongin tiba-tiba meraih Kyungsoo dan merenggutnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ciumannya kasar sekaligus mendamba, penuh gairah. Bibir Jongin melahap bibir Kyungsoo seolah-olah akan mati kalau tidak mencecapnya. Lidahnya menjelajah dengan bergairah, mencicipi seluruh rasa manis Kyungsoo yang sudah lama tidak dicecapnya. Jongin memuaskan kerinduannya, amarahnya, dan rasa frustrasinya dalam ciuman itu. Sebuah ciuman menggelora yang hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang luar biasa merindu.

Ketika Jongin melepaskan ciumannya yang membara itu, tubuh Kyungsoo lemas hingga Jongin harus menopangnya. Dengan gerakan tegas, lelaki itu mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan ke arahnya. "Karena Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu, Sungguh mencintaimu, sebagai Kyungsoo yang menjengkelkan dan keras kepala yang selalu menentangku," Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang menganga takjub dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau tersimpan di hatiku," dengan lembut Jongin membawa tangan Kyungsoo ke dadanya, "Hati ini dulu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh ke dasar, tapi kau membawanya ke permukaan lagi dan meletakkan dirimu di sana. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana setelahnya," Jongin menatap lukisan yang sudah terbakar habis itu, "Aku pernah mencintai Luhan sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang, dia hanyalah kenangan yang harus kuhormati. Hanya itu. Cintaku kepadanya sudah pergi pelan-pelan seiring berjalannya waktu, dan kutegaskan padamu Do Kyungsoo, aku memperisterimu bukan karena kau harus menggantikan siapapun, aku memperisterimu karena aku mencintaimu, dan ternyata kita sangat cocok di ranjang merupakan bonus"

"Jongin" pipi Kyungsoo memerah, berusaha menahan Jongin mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar yang lebih parah. Mereka ada di ruang terbuka dan Kyungsoo tahu para pelayan yang terkejut dengan kehebohan itu sedang berkumpul di sudut-sudut, berusaha menguping dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya dan menyadari bahwa banyak yang mengintip mereka dengan diam-diam, tetapi dia tak peduli lagi. "Sekarang Soo, waktumu untuk menjawab!," Jongin berdiri di situ menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan arogannya, sejenak memunculkan dorongan hati Kyungsoo untuk melawannya.

Rupanya Jongin menyadari niat Kyungsoo entah dari ekspresi wajahnya, atau mungkin dari kilatan matanya, "Dan jangan mencoba membantah," Gumam Jongin sombong, "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku"

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya memerah, panas sampai ke telingatelinganya. "Darimana kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Aku mendengar pengakuan itu langsung dari bibirmu," Jongin tersenyum puas menatap Kyungsoo yang kebingungan, "Ketika kau terbaring koma, kau berkali-kali mengigau dan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu Jongin' berulang-ulang dengan kerasnya hingga semua dokter dan suster mendengarnya".

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya mengucapkan satu kali, dan hanya Jongin yang mendengarnya, tetapi sungguh memuaskan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang makin memerah karena malu ketika mendengar kata-katanya.

"A… aku tidak mungkin mengucapkan itu… mana buktinya?" Jongin bersedekap, menatap Kyungsoo dengan puas, "Para dokter dan perawat bisa menjadi saksi," dia mulai merasa geli melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tampak amat malu.

"Mungkin… mungkin itu akibat pengaruh obat," Kyungsoo berusaha menghindari tatapan Jongin, merasa amat sangat malu. Benarkah dia meneriakkan kata-kata cinta kepada Jongin ketika dia sedang tidak sadar? Astaga alangkah malunya dia, dia tidak mau ke rumah sakit itu lagi. Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang berubah-ubah, dengan lembut dirangkumnya wajah Kyungsoo di kedua tangannya,

"Kyungsoo, kau sungguh keras kepala. Di sini aku, seorang Kim Jongi menyatakan cintanya kepadamu, dan kau bahkan masih menyangkal perasaanmu kepadaku," tawa di mata Jongin menghilang dan berubah menjadi sensual. Bibirnya mendekat ke bibir Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan yang panas dan menggoda, "Katakan kau mencntaiku".

Kyungsoo mengerang dalam hati merasakan ciuman itu, Jongin curang telah memanfaatkan pesona tubuhnya untuk memaksa Kyungsoo mengakui perasaannya. Bibir Jongin mengecupnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil menggoda di sekitar bibrinya, membuat Kyungsoo ingin meminta lebih banyak lagi.

"Katakan Soo," bibir Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo lagi, lelaki itu sudah sangat mengenal Kyungsoo dan mengetahui kelemahan Kyungsoo, ketika Jongin mengigit bibirnya lembut dan melepaskannya. Kyungsoo setengah menjerit, setengah mengerang,

"Ya!" seru Kyungsoo hampir berteriak, marah karena didesak, "Aku mencintaimu Jongin!"

Jongin langsung melumat bibir Kyungsoo, memuaskan gairahnya dan mencium Kyungsoo lagi, dan lagi tanpa ampun.

Para pelayan hanya menatap takjub kepada tuan dan nyonyanya yang berciuman dengan mesra di taman, danJonghyun yang mengamati sedari tadi tersenyum samar, lalu membalikkan badan memasuki rumah dengan perasaan lega. Lega karena tuannya, Kim Jongin, akhirnya menemukan cahaya yang membawanya kembali kepada kebahagiaan.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Pesta itu berlangsung elegan, sebuah jamuan makan malam yang diadakan Jongin bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya, untuk keberhasilan proyek mereka yang terbaru. Kyungsoo ada di sana bersama Baekhyun dan isteri-isteri pengusaha lainnya, mengamati Jongin yang ada di seberang ruangan, sedang mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Dia sudah menghitung di kalendernya. Malam ini dia sudah bebas. Dan memang kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik sejak hampir dua bulan melahirkan. Dan Jongin masih belum tahu itu. Jongin sendiri merasakan Kyungsoo sedang mengamatinya, dan gairahnya naik, gelenyar ketegangan seksual telah menggeletar di antara mereka mengingat telah lama mereka tidak bercinta. Jongin menunggu dengan sabar dan menahan diri, meskipun lama-lama hal itu membuatnya sedikit frustrasi, dorongan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo, merasakan Kyungsoo menyerah di dalam pelukannya sangat kuat. Mereka belumpernah bercinta sejak pernyataan cinta yang hebat itu, dan Jongin terobsesi, ingin menunjukkan kepada Kyungsoo, betapa hebatnya sebuah percintaan jika kedua pasangan telah terbuka untuk saling mencintai.

"Jongin," suara Chanyeol menggugah Jongin dari lamunannya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang bersama dengan seorang lelaki.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan salah satu rekan bisnisku, kami mengembangkan kerja sama di bidang properti," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, dan menyebut nama sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal karena maju pesat dalam waktu singkat. Gosipnya karena pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang jenius, "Dia pemilik perusahaan itu," jelas Chanyeol tenang, "Kenalkan Jongin, ini Lee Sehun."

Jongin menjabat tangan yang kuat itu dan menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam. Lelaki yang kuat jiwanya, batinnya. "Semoga ke depannya kita bisa bekerjasama," Sehun menggumam dengan suaranya yang tenang, lalu mengangguk untuk berpamitan karena ada urusan lain. Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap kepergian Sehun,

"Dia si jenius yang membuat perusahaan luar biasa itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kenapa? Tidak sesuai bayanganmu?," Entah sejak kapan Jongin dan Chanyeol berteman. Mungkin karena kedekatan isteri-isteri mereka.

"Sama sekali tidak sesuai bayanganku. Aku membayangkan seorang laki-laki aneh yang serius dengan penampilan tak kalah serius, Sehun terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang jenius yang menghebohkan"

Kali ini Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Jongin, "Dia memang tampan, tapi dia tak pernah punya reputasi sebagai playboy, seperti kita sebelum menikah ", Chanyeol melirik Jongin dengan tatapan menyindir.

Jongin tersenyum miring, "Mungkin agar tidak merusak reputasi jeniusnya," sahut Jongin, "Kurasa aku akan menyukainya kalau ada kesempatan mengenalnya"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, "Yah kau akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya nanti, kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dia sudah menjadi patner bisnis resmiku sejak sebulan yang lalu," Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah malam, kami harus segera berpamitan. Terima kasih atas pesta yang luar biasa ini"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Tamu terakhir sudah pulang dan para pelayan mulai membersihkan seluruh rumah supaya esok hari seluruh bagian rumah sudah bersih dan sempurna., Kyungsoo sedang duduk di depan meja rias setelah mencuci muka, Dia mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidur. Saat itulah Jongin masuk, tampak begitu tampan dan mempesona, dengan kemeja putih yang sudah dibuka dua kancingnya.

"Hmmmm, aromamu sangat menyenangkan," Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Kyungsoo, mengecupnya lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap rambut coklat Jongin yang terpantul di cermin sementara lelaki itu mencumbu lehernya. Kehidupan pernikahan mereka luar biasa baiknya setelah pernyataan cinta itu. Semua salah paham sudah dilepaskan, Jongin berhasil meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa di satu titik tertentu dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Kyungsoo tanpa dia menyadarinya,

Kyungsoo percaya karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama, Tidak ada yang tahu kapan cinta itu muncul, Sungguh tak terduga, Kyungsoo tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta dan berbahagia menjadi seorang isteri dari lelaki yang bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka menyekapnya di dalam bagasi, melemparnya dari balkon, menculik dan menahannya di rumahnya dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai arogansi yang tidak terkira. Tetapi Kyungsoo memang jatuh cinta, kepada Jonginnya yang tampan, yang meskipun emosinya masih meledak-ledak dan arogansinya sering muncul ke permukaan, lelaki itu ternyata juga mencintai Kyungsoo dan memperlakukannya dengan luar biasa lembut.

Ketika tidak ada penghalang di antara mereka, Jongin ternyata adalah suami yang baik. Dia memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan hormat dan penuh kasih sayang. Kadang mereka masih beradu argumentasi, tetapi mereka menikmatinya sebagai rutinitas suami-isteri, bukan sebagai ajang luapan kebencian. Dan terhadap Jongsoo, Jongin benar-benar menjadi ayah yang luar biasa. Begitu penuh kasih sayang dan ketakjuban, layaknya seorang ayah baru dengan putera pertamanya.

Kyungsoo membayangkan betapa Jongsoo nanti akan begitu mirip ayahnya, dan mungkin menjadi anak yang memuja ayahnya, semoga begitu. Mengenai kehidupan percintaan mereka di ranjang… Well selama ini mereka belum bisa melakukannya karena Kyungsoo belum boleh melakukannya setelah melahirkan. Tetapi hari ini bisa. Kyungsoo mengingat hitungan kalender itu, dan jantungnya berpacu liar,

Jongin sekarang sedang menggigit ringan telinga Kyungsoo, lalu membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan memeluknya erat. Pelukan itu begitu erat hingga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang menekan tubuhnya dengan kerasnya.

"Mungkin aku harus memelukmu beberapa lama, sebelum aku masuk ke balik selimut, mencoba tidur dan menjadi gila seperti biasanya," Jongin menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya, lalu mengecupnya lembut

"Malam ini aku sudah bebas." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan sambil berjinjit di telinga Jongin. Kata-katanya langsung berimbas ke seluruh bagian tubuh Jongin. Matanya menyala penuh gairah dan antisipasi, dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bahwa di bawah sana Jongin makin mengeras menekan tubuhnya.

"Jadi…," suara Jongin terdengar parau, "Kau sudah bisa…"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Detik itu juga Jongin langsung mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh kehausan, tanpa ampun, malam ini mereka bisa menuntaskan kerinduan mereka, yang telah tertahan sekian lama. Tanpa melepas kecupannya, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu membaringkannya di ranjang dan menindihnya, senyumnya penuh gairah dan matanya penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Soo, dan kuharap aku bisa menjadi lelaki yang bisa kau andalkan," tatapan lembut Jongin membuat mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Mereka telah melalui segalanya, kebencian yang meluap, kemarahan, kesalahpahaman, dan kemudian kekecewaan, Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka dipersatukan oleh cinta, yang luar biasa dalam dan tumbuh begitu saja tanpa di sadari, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan lembut dan kemudian memejamkan mata ketika bibir Jongin menunduk ke arahnya, hendak mengecupnya dengan kecupan lembut, "Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin, suamiku, ayah dari anakku," suara Kyungsoo berubah menjadi desahan ketika bibir Jongin melumat bibirnya dalam gairah cinta yang menggelora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Endingnya pasti gak memuaskan ya..? aku juga mikirnya gitu. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Kak Santhy Agatha cuma buat ceritanya sampai segini doang. Jadi aku gak bisa berbuat apa-apa.**

'**You've Got Me From Hallo' nya udah dipost thu.. tapi begitu kalian baca jangan sampai ada yang protes sama karakternya ya.. haha, jujur aku aja agak bingung pas nentuin castnya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan tetep tunggu Love in the Palacenya ya.. tapi kemungkinannya bulan Desember baru bisa dilanjutkan. November ini sibuk bikin tugas sama persiapan UAS soalnya. Hehehe**

**Di chapter ini, aku mau ngucapin terimakasih pada readers sekalian yang berkenan membaca dan kasih review.. seneng banget liatnya, walaupun ini cerita bukan punyaku.**

**Kamsahamnida yorobeum..! Saranghae :* :***


End file.
